OMEN: The Wandering Legend
by MTRO
Summary: There goes a tale lost to many, of a fallen Legend. A warrior of Untold power, sealed for their disgraceful crimes. Betrayed by their own might, They hope to atone for their sins. Freed from their fate, They roam the planet once more. What will become of them now? As their journey begins... with a broken refrigerator...really?
1. Prologue: Amends for the Fallen

**_A/N: Sooo, welcome back, or welcome in general! If you're wondering why this story was updated but there's not any new chapters, it's because I'm going back on some and revising it a little. Y'know, putting a little bits here and there that make a little more sense then what I had originally. Anyways, enjoy this slightly changed chapter as well as the many others I took time into fixing! :D Into the Void!_**

* * *

_**Amends for the Fallen**_

"Legends… stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, But you… you've fallen almost entirely haven't you...? Let's hope it stays that way..." an echoing voice sounded out, only to meet the ears of an entity far worse than themselves.

Tales of old had depicted a being of great power, powerful enough to fight gods and stand against the queen herself, To leave fear in those who do not know its meaning. Those who have challenged it, do not exist. They have scoured life and death, walked among the ancients and the newest of generations to come, and have beaten the armies of the most powerful men in existence... until suddenly. Their greatest challenge arrived. It was to this that the being had lost and with it, they had fallen from grace. Slumbering in their desolate cave for the rest of time, leaving them with nothing. Though his power and abilities were still present, they were no longer fit to be called theirs. In the end, they were sealed away... Contained to a world and forgotten over time by the very thing they once wielded.

It is said that they still await the day they can redeem themselves. And so, they still remain, In that very place they were condemned. As proof of their existence, the creatures of darkness, drawn to human and faunus emotion, steer clear from his domain. Creatures who knew no fear before, were terrified of it. No creature had dared enter the land, in fear of a new agony. True to their legend, they were still proven to be a force unstoppable. This is the tale of a warrior, a legend, and a myth. Though, they are only known by their title... and their title reads… Omen, The fallen...

_**Somewhere near the kingdom of Vale..**_

"Ugghhhh…!" a Voice echoed in an irritated state, "Everytime! Why can't this fridge hold ice!? Why does it need dust!? Why does anything need Dust on this fucking planet!"

The voice came from a man inside a cavernous tunnel. His distress had come from a former working refrigerator of his. Having been filled with foods for only a month, it had now run down and dried of its resources. This hadn't exactly pleased his mood, his stomach pleasing him less so. after so long, he thought at some point his hunger would finally cease. Given the fact that he could not taste foods too well, he figured that his hunger must have been waning at some point, but it never had. The concept of eating was now more alien to him than most, but the fact of the matter was that his fridge was empty. No matter how much he cursed his human appetite, he could not deny that he needed food.

It was a terrible thing for this to have happened. It was the cause of his rampage not too long ago. This hunger of his could be satiated in two ways, through sustenance or through violence. He deeply hated the latter as that only proved to anger the human and faunus populaces. With this in mind, his only option had come from the food that the humans and faunus sold. If not for the very short journey to the nearby village, his attitude would be most unpleased. The man did not argue this any longer and quickly left his home. If he truly was to set out and obtain more food, he would need to make haste. It was often a chore to return home after dark considering the lack of light in his area. Though he was relieved to have the shattered moon provide some small remnant **(****Ba dum tss)** of light whenever he needed to make a nightly round of the area.

As previously mentioned, It did not take long to reach the village. although worn and largely abandoned, a path was set out for him leading to the village. It wasn't a very lively path due to the Grimm in the area dispersing at his presence, but it was a peaceful one at best. He Understood that the creatures in the forest were terrified of him, but he did not expect it to be at this level of isolation. Still, he had continued forwards, only to find it ransacked by the creatures that hid from him. He found it strange that they began to enter his domain once more, but perhaps that was simply the Grimm believing he had left.

"Great…! just fan-fucking-tastic…!" In annoyance, he quickly threw his hands into the air, before having them fall limply by his side once more. Recalling from his memory, the village very lively. Children would often run through in a very loud manner as the larger adults would begin their daily chores. Instead, the sight that greeted him was all but peaceful.

The air was smothered in smoke and ash as building after building had been destroyed or burned to the ground. Those who had the decision to, fled the area while many others chose to stay and hide. This course of action only seemed to make things worse as some Grimm had also chosen to stay behind, drawn to their ever growing fears. Only to add onto the already destroyed village, the man was becoming increasingly annoyed by the lack of Grimm that he could vent out his frustrations on. With his sudden appearance, many Grimm scattered, fleeing the area in quick succession. It wasn't until a high pitched cry sounded from one of the nearby homes that he noticed that one had strayed away from their pack. It was a Beringel. It was rather strange to find one in his part of the world, but it was there nonetheless. Though the fire had long since reduced to ash and cinders, his fury steadily grew, approaching the beringel with almost unrecognizable anger. Through this anger, a young human child seemed to be wedged between a collapsed building and some scattered debris. this still did little to deter him as he approached the scene, fuming in anger.

His anger almost seemed lethal by touch, "**HEY****!**". It was a twisted mixture of Darkness that looked as if the stars had been caught inside, "Because of you, I have to walk my ass all the way to Vale! **Do you know how long that takes!?**" with the Beringel's unknowing emotionless stare, he began to form an ominous jagged spear, before launching it forwards at full force. The Beringel Batted it away, Very sure of it's evasion... until it exploded.

Before the creature could react, the spear quickly sprouted one large spike aimed towards it's head, piercing it with ease. The Beringel roared in pain for just a moment as the spike had stayed inside of it and With a moment of silence passing, the beringel exploded, sending fragments of Grimm everywhere. If not for the Beringel's body leaving a spiked ball where it once stood, no one could tell where exactly the beringel did stand. The man sighed in annoyance. Although he did manage to vent his frustration on the beringel, it was very short lived. Even so, he retracted his quickly formed weapon and carried on his way. After the weapon had vanished, the beringel began to slowly disintegrate. Silence had once again passed by the scene before sobbing began to fill the area. he forgot that the human child was still present and very much in shock. Tears streaming down their face all the while he stopped to listen. He wasn't sure how to treat a human child, but it was a relief to know that his actions had not been all bad. Learning to control his anger was a must to him as it was the only way to keep himself under control. Unfortunately for the child, his mood was far from caring.

He winced at their cries, as he stopped and turned around to approach the sobbing child. The child had torn clothing from its encounter and a scratch from what he assumed was the Beringel missing its target. He looked down darkly at the boy, noting that they paid no mind to him and continued to cry for their parents. No words left his mouth, the only movement being his energy enveloping him once more. Onlooking humans and faunus came out from their hidden areas and watched in horror as the child seemed to be consumed by his power. Just moments later, however, the volatile energy had sprouted up from the ground in front of a pair of humans. This sprout had only grown larger and opened to reveal the child, miraculously untouched by the encounter and cleaner than they had previously been. The couple's fears had immediately vanished as they embraced their son, it was only after their embrace that they soon realized that whoever he was, he 'saved' their child. Though it was a shock at first, they wished to thank him. When the humans looked up in search of their hero, they found not a trace of him in front of the crowd. Instead, they found that he carried on down the path. Before they had him though, the child's father stopped him.

"What. now?" he demanded, not turning around to greet the human's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but… We would just like to thank you! You've saved my son and stopped that creature from destroying our homes! We must repay you for such a kindness stranger!" The Human stuttered, Being a mixture of both frightened and thankful by the town's 'hero'.

"...No." He said, before turning around and walking away, equally confusing the humans who had just thanked him, "If you really wanna thank me, fix your town, and get some damn protection...! I'm not responsible for anything you humans get into."

Although the thought of being a hero was enticing to many, it was nothing more than a mock to his history. His only goal was to rest and stay well within his cave of solitude. He knew that the moment he had mentioned his name, the humans and faunus would come to either hate or fear him, causing his want of solitude to be non applicable. He truly did not wish to move from his place of rest either. The cave itself did not hold much value, but It was only because of his predicament that he was marooned there. After escaping his seal, he sought to live his days in peace somewhere far away from civilization. It wasn't until he realized that his seal was not completely broken that he chose to remain in the cave. By doing so, there was no being on the planet that would come to be suspicious of his freedom. This kept his mind free of worry and any would be intruders away from discovering his premature release. He only hoped to redeem himself for his previous actions, but with his newest problem, things seemed to gradually fall to ruin. His objective may have been quite impossible for some, but he did not care, If it brought an end to his namesake then so be it. If it were not for his failings to begin with, he would not have to live in disgrace, though this only made his aura writhe and burn in more and more anger. Putting it out of mind, his thoughts continued to list off the food he needed to survive. Afterall, that was all that he could do for now. He would roam all throughout this world if he had too, Because he could not think of a better apology and the thought only made him angrier.

With the sun falling on his first day of travel, he continuously repeated the tasks he had to accomplish while in the kingdom. If not for this and his growing energy, many of the villages leading to Vale would have offered their help in any form possible. However, they thought it best to not disturb such a festering rage. As for our legend, One day, he would find his peace, but for now he allowed his power to grow and with his power growing ever more, he marched ever onward, to the Kingdom of Vale.


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend Continues

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's another revision. I kinda like it. I can't remember the amount of times I've had to correct some things that didn't make sense the first time... oh! There will be puns, but not too many. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Legend Continues**_

More time had passed than he initially anticipated. There had not been a single thing in his path for quite a while and he was beginning to dread the silence. It was very frustrating to endure the obnoxious sounds the village had produced, but it had at least gave him some semblance of there being something alive near him. At times it was a curse, but on occasion a blessing. He didn't exactly enjoy their company, but their music and food had grown to be wonderfully delightful. Once in a new moon, the village would regale in a small festival of sorts to celebrate their livelihood. The sounds of laughter and music often hit the cave quietly and bounced from wall to wall to produce the most wondrous dreams. It soothed him and reminded him of a simpler time. However, the recent attack of the town would most likely halt such festivities, and he would later be met with the sounds of his memories clashing. His thoughts were never a surreal problem. The true problem stemmed from his memories. His memories seemed to haunt him relentlessly. His only saving grace came from the music of the village and his own perseverance. In short, if he were to try and soothe his anger, he would need to find a method to relieve it. Passing by the various trees, he began to ponder. His mind finding what it could to maintain a positive and stress free demeanor. It wasn't until a few moments later that he found something that could quite possibly work. The walk did seem to calm him just by a moderate degree, but he knew walking anywhere around the cave would only cause him more trouble. That, paired with how long it would take for his energy to diminish, made him rethink using walking as a method of relaxation. His second thought was to practice the art of whistling, though it was more aggravating to try then to not at all. He wondered why he never bothered to practice after so long. It had been more than a few years since his sealing and whistling was not at all an abstract practice. It was a possibility he would need to test when he returned though. He did not wish to alert the Kingdom's forces with his tremors in the event he continuously failed. This left him with only a few other methods to choose from. Indeed, there were things such as admiration for the flora, but it all seemed to continuously repeat the further he walked. It almost seemed unnatural. As if there were a force compelling him to repeat the same monotonous scene several times over. However, such a thought was minuscule and laughable in his current situation.

Luckily, his current situation was not at all infinite, as he stared on at the massive wall ahead of him. With a very labored breath, and a very thankful heart, he had successfully arrived to the gates of Vale. As he recalled, the kingdom was a very normal. No major events passed by it, other than then the usual crimes committed against one another. Aside from this, the kingdom was very peaceful, garnering various shops, restaurants and homes. It did intrigue him at times, how quickly the two races were able to rebuild and thrive. Massive structures such as the kingdom's had always risen and fallen according to the events of the past. For himself, their architecture was not foreign to him, though his destination in the kingdom was. There were so many distractions to their lives that he assumed this was a ploy to deter their minds from the dark reality they suffered. He even wondered if that was what was needed for himself. A quiet lifestyle with many distractions. After all, a being of his state would find delight in such things. Though, he did admit that many things, such as fashion or trends, would never be understood by him. Walking through the gates, he noticed several street ways, all leading to other areas. If it had not been for his last visit to the kingdom, he would be all too confused at which way he would need to take. Thankfully, his route only took one left before reaching the store. Not so thankfully, he could not remember where exactly he needed to turn left.

Taking the first possible right, down an overcrowded district, he was met face to face with the annoyance that was sound. He quickly winced at the noisy street, noticing every single human and faunus that held some type of communication. Though, this was not enough to deter him, as he now knew exactly where to turn left. In an unrelated note to the loud sounds, he noticed many things that humans liked to partake in. Most of these distractions applied to those of children or teenagers. Others applied to the small businesses in the area. While the rest were used for various activities. At first, it concerned him little in slowing down to gaze at the human's various distractions. Over time, however, his curiosity began to grow. It seemed that even he was susceptible to their allure. Eventually his walk came to a complete stop as the noises faded from his mind and the thoughts of what each individual device was meant for took hold. Several years before this, he had met a group of humans throwing what looked to be a small sphere at each other. He was perplexed at this, but eventually came to know this as a sport known as dodge ball. those several years leading up to this day he had continued to remember many different 'sports' humans would play in both competitive and relaxed matches. He also did not wish to admit it, but he was never very athletic when it came to these games. He always found himself uninterested in them. Perhaps it was of his own volition, but the games he now marveled at were somehow suppressed from his thoughts. In time, his continued marveling at the various distractions surrounding him brought forth an unexpected and unwanted disturbance.

It seemed that the lack of control he had allowed his energy to seep through his arm. With this, the energy leaked to the ground, surrounding a small portion of his leg. He sighed in annoyance at the sudden slip of energy, but he knew well why it had acted this way. The mixture of conversations between races and loud machinery in the distance began to weigh down on him. giving his mind a very discomforted feeling. If he could, he would immediately 'dismantle' everything around him. Instead he continued on, trying desperately to block out the sounds he had been subjected to. It now seemed that he preferred the monotone silence of the forest.

With a very quick and agitated pace, he had finally found the human grocery store. His only relief coming from the quiet emptiness of the street. It appeared that very few people walked down this road. To this he was more than grateful as he approached the store. Only the distant clanging of metal could be heard when he entered. As the door shut, the cashier greeted him with an almost panicked expression. He knew exactly why the worker was panicking, but he could not have been bothered to help in the slightest. Instead, he nonchalantly grabbed the nearest basket and started down the aisles. There were very few things he truly needed, though his mind told him to think this moment through. In this struggle for survival he expected both species to be very compliant with one another. Often it seemed like that was the case for many decades. Instead, however, there were few who decided that survival of the fittest was more than justified. Still so, he could not care less. Grabbing the last item he needed, he approached the cashier, who had begun to sweat profusely.

He placed the basket in front of him and nodded towards the items to be scanned. Shakily, the cashier continued, making sure not to give the slightest hint that he was being held as a hostage. With the final item in the bag scanned, he grabbed it and paid no more attention to the two as he exited. He was quite sure that the robber was not acting too crazily. Afterall, if the faunus were any more hostile, they would be out in the open holding the gun directly to the cashier's face. However, this never happened. He glanced back for a moment, seeing the cashier stare on as his only chance for survival left him. He sighed, very sure the cashier would be scarred for the remainder of their life, but he was also sure that he had left the store with his food items as well. In fact, he was also sure that he had managed to step out of the store fully. His eyes darted across the store for any clue as to what exactly happened, though instead, he was greeted as if he had just entered the store. The cashier had been just as nervous as previously mentioned, but at the same time very repetitive. He sighed once again, grabbing another basket before walking down the aisles and eventually returning to the cashier. And with this, he repeated the very same actions, before halting after his items were scanned. It was at this point in time that he felt an overwhelming urge to help the frightened human. This confused him to no end, but he decided it was best to not add another mystery to his list of questions. With his energy now seeping to the floor, he grew very annoyed at what he needed to do. Stepping to the side, he promptly smashed through the counter and pulled the robber out from under. He was not at all pleased with how his shopping went. In fact, he would dare say it was a hindrance. Luckily, he now had a target to express his anger on... or so he thought.

The robber fumbled to their feet, quickly recovering the weapon as they pointed it towards him. He found delight in both humans and faunus when they were prepared for combat, but he could tell that this faunus was far from ready. The robber held the gun shakily, eyes wide with shock and fear at what had just happened. He did not care in the slightest, however, as his energy released and slowly crept through the store. Nearing the robber's position more and more. The robber, in turn, steadily backed away as they kept their eyes on him. He thought to toy with the faunus robber for the moment, but thought better of it and simply stepped closer and closer to them. Eventually, he reached a point in which the gun had been pressed against himself. This did little to affect him, knowing that any firearm was not potentially hazardous to him. Instead of fighting or toying with him, he decided to send him off with a warning.

"Now, I don't care what you do with your life, you could be killing everyone in this kingdom and I'd care less... but if you come between me, and my food? ohoho...! buddy. you're not gonna like what happens next. Are we clear...?" His expression grew darker and dark with each passing second, making the robber quickly nod in succession.

"Y-yes.. s-s-sir..." The robber, knowing that it was unwise to do anything more in the situation, responded before sprinting through one of the store's windows and fleeing the scene.

His expression was quick to change afterwards. Having been so violent before, now sporting a casual and unassuming stare. With that being said, he turned towards the shaken cashier and approached, feeling the cashier tremble as he neared them. It was not intentional for himself to be so frightening afterwards. In fact, he expected a similar reaction to the village couple. Though, then again, he had rescued their child. In this case, however, he was rescuing the cashier themselves. disregarding that, The cashier hastily scanned the rest of his items before giving him the bag and calculating the amount.

"T-that'll b-be 50 lien...! sir..?" The cashier shakily said, sweat beaming down their forehead.

Just as he reached for his wallet, he suddenly went wide eyed. Throughout his entire time in the kingdom and the road through the forest, he had forgotten one small thing. To the cashiers horror, He grew exponentially angrier then before. Luckily, the cashier did not face the pointed end of his Wrath, but rather, the entirety of the kingdom's airspace. Stomping back outside, he immediately pulled back his hand and, instead of punching forward, let loose a torrent of thin but deceptively quick tendrils spanning the entirety of the kingdom as well as the forest accompanying it. In the dark quiet of the cave was a teetering coin bag that had been accidentally left behind by the very same being that was now retrieving it. A thin tendril had stabbed into the top of the bag at speeds unknown, being stretched to its very limits and retracted just as quickly as it had come.

Along with an almighty yell that could shake the heavens, he grabbed the bag that had flown back and walked inside handing 50 lien to the cashier with a more relaxed attitude. The cashier, In their still stunned state, had quickly made the transaction. At this, he was almost impressed. Knowing what had just occurred would deeply disturb many, the cashier had still stood and done the necessary task. Although this behavior could simply be the work of his deep shock settling in. In either case, He thought it best to not return to this store for the rest of his days as he quickly walked away.

"Thank you, s-sir. Have a nice d-" The cashier said, waving off the man as they quickly slumped over and fell unconscious.

_**Later...**_

With the day nearing an end, he was quite happy to find that his last task had gone smoothly. Considering how quickly the events before had passed by, he never expected these tasks to be filled with such tedious work. Disregarding his obvious complaints, the events from the store had resurfaced once more. He was indeed sure he had not lost his mind, but he swears on his life that he had left that store the first time. So, the question still stands. How in remnant did he return so quickly? And what possessed everything to repeat as it once had? He was not so sure at that current moment, but what he was sure of was that the chances of finding an open dust shop began to decrease quickly. The sun had just reached the peak of it's fall, with very few moments left before it had disappeared fully. He quickly glanced off at the sunset, cursing himself for not speeding up after the market incident earlier. In his mind, it would have saved him several valuable minutes of wandering the city in search of the other stores. Although, it would have most likely closed, he was perfectly fine with it. It had been several years since his return to the kingdom. If any situation arose, he had complete access to that of the other markets or stores in the kingdom's safety. He does admit that the quality of produce tends to differ each time however. The last visit to this kingdom had been very confusing. Entering the kingdom had been well enough daunting with how new it's faculties were, but navigating the kingdom was far more tedious. His only real success in finding the markets were by following many of the unknowing humans that seemed to need something from there. Of course, in this day and age, it was far easier to find market due to the nature of the human and faunus norms. Regularly, it would be an anxious passerby or a speedy individual that would be heading there for something crucial. On off occurrences, a chef would need to purchase last minute ingredients and leave on an apron or so. He was thankful for this, though it would often be extremely off putting when he had to follow these individuals. He could never truly forget the countless times of being called a 'stalker' or perhaps a 'creep'. He never truly thought anything of these and mostly ignored them. Even so, he much rather enjoyed memorizing the routes across the kingdom. Especially during this time of the evening.

The streets became somewhat of an empty plane. A place of silence and calm. He, at the very least, was content of that. He did not seem bothered by this unhealthy loneliness, to be truthful, he was rather relieved at the fact. If he could take note of anything remotely from his past, it would be his poor choice of actions. He knew how persuasive his rage had become, and because of that, he knew it would only ruin any further chances of apologizing to both races. Therefore, he swore off relations with anyone and anything, finding it easier to mettle with his own affairs. From time to time, the thought of a friendship or family tie would enter his thoughts, but they were seldom acted upon. It was better that way, both for himself and others. Changing his mind was already far from possible, given how cold he normally acts, and the fact that he had not remembered anyone from his past as well. his memories only seemed to be recalled by this point, with a dust shop approaching in the near distance. His tasks were nearly complete. He only wished that this would be the end of his headaches for the time being.

Two steps from the door, he carefully reached for the handle and opened the door, stepping inside of the well lit dust shop. As the door closed behind him, a small bell could be heard above him. His only reaction being a slight reflexive tense from the market's door chime. He shook his head and sighed once more, walking towards what he presumed was the shop owner. The owner had been entirely different from the previous human. Being very much older looking with a thin frame. He could tell that scaring this human would lead him nowhere other than into trouble. Instead, he relaxed himself. Patiently asking the cashier for several ice dust crystals for his refrigerator. The cashier, thankfully, obliged and turned to check beneath his counter as he waited. In that quiet moment, he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Something had not settled well. After a minute more of waiting, it became clearer to him as to why. The door swiftly opened to reveal a group of men. His mood only shifted as he could already tell what was about to transpire. When the owner finally found the ice dust he needed, he turned back to the man before becoming unnerved at what he was seeing. The scowl on his face grew worse and worse, however, the real fear the owner faced came from the men that entered the shop. This, in turn, only made his patience grow thinner.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late..?" The most defining of the group commented flicking their cigar ash onto the floor as a henchmen pointed a gun at the shop owner.

He turned around to face the newest annoyances in his life and found several humans with the exact same attire, the only exception being their leader. The men carried glowing blades of a sort and energy pistols while the leader simply carried a cane and a cigar. If nothing else, he would have commented on the fact that each individual looked like clones of themselves, though his anger had made such jokes hard to process. The only one who seemed more competent of the group was that of their leader. Their style was more classical, sporting a bowler's hat accompanied by a cane and a white sort of coat. His pants and shoes were very sleek but his attention quickly reverted to the leader's facial features. The leader's hair was orange while the rest of the men had none. He suspected that they were some sort of organized crime syndicate, but he disregarded it and stepped closer.

"Listen, 'pals'. I really don't care about what's happening right now, but I've had a long day and I really just need to fix my fridge. So, if you guys can wait a few more minutes, I'd like to get this fucking dust before I have an aneurysm" Pushing a henchmen to the side and speaking to the leader, he remained as calm as possible.

"...Well this is just rich, and who exactly are you?" The leader asked him, uncaringly.

"I really don't think that's a question you should be-" Before he could finish, the henchman he had previously moved out of his way quickly grabbed their pistol and shot him point blank.

This didn't hurt, considering the blast veered off to the left and into a wall, but it did leave him feeling more annoyed than usual. If he were to count any action among the human race being any more bold, it would be the time a human smeared nectar on themselves and sprinted through a Grimm filled forest. He remembered that day... he wished he did not. Excluding this event, his energy slowly grew With his anger rising, he fixed his head back towards the group and chuckled. Not a light-hearted chuckle, no. Something far more sinister and mocking. He did not try to attack, but instead continued to jest.

"y'know, I've spent the last few hours mentally bashing my brain in with a wall so here's the deal... do that again, and all of you become very weird pretzels." He threatened darkly, before hearing glass break.

From just outside of the conversation, a mysterious girl in a red hood had thrown one of the henchman into a wall before doing the same with another through a window. His immediate reaction was a violent facepalm that shook the shop by a slight degree, while the leader of the criminals sighed in almost equal annoyance. That was when they both noticed the girl jump outside and into full view. Her red cloak and black attire would have made her ultimately nonthreatening, if not for her large mecha-shifting scythe. With these new events unfolding, he honestly had no clue as to what he should do in the situation. Instead, he simply stood and watched as his final task went completely downhill, while the leader of the group ordered his henchmen to attack.

"Well then, where were we…" The leader said dusting himself off before giving a bow and extending his hand, "Roman Torchwick. and who do I have the 'pleasure' of meeting tonight..?"

Reaching to shake the human's hand, he answered, which caused Roman's fake smile to quickly drop in surprise, "Omen. Nice to meet ya, Torch-prick..."

Roman recoiled in shock, as a pang of fear ran through his mind. Although Omen expected many well known humans to remember his name, he didn't truly believe anyone else had. Nevertheless, Roman stood deathly still, trying desperately to rationalize what the man before him just said. He thought better of it at first, thinking that this 'pretender' could easily be joking with him. However, in the tales he read as a child, of this fallen legend, it depicted a man with strikingly similar features. Roman's fear grew exponentially bigger as he noticed the endless black energy beginning to seep around the man in front of him. To make matters even worse, Roman had just remembered that a few moments prior, one of his henchmen had fired point-blank into the legend's head. The situation for Roman could not possibly be any worse. Though he hoped the legend would not remember such a detail.

"Well, would you look at that! My memory must be a bit off...! I wasn't supposed to rob _this_ building! Wow, that's just terrible of me. If you'd just excuse me, I'll-" Roman was indeed quite the talker, unfortunately Omen was not.

"Roman." Omen quickly interrupted Roman, his energy now creeping upwards behind himself.

"Ahem… Y-yes?" Roman responded, very unsure of what would occur next.

"I don't care what you do with your time on this planet, But if you don't leave my sight in the next two seconds. You will be on my shit list..." Omen promised, leaning towards him in an almost murderous whisper.

"Y-yes! Of course. well then, I'll just..!" Roman hurriedly walked out as the energy growing on Omen had only partly dissipated from his form.

It had seemed that Roman had managed to escape, if not for Omen's sudden countdown, "2...1..."

"wha-" Roman paused for just a moment, turning around to witness a large endlessly black tendril swat him out of the shop and across the street.

With several heavy Grunts, Roman stood up and regained his composure, "Didn't think he would be that literal..." Roman groaned, before noting that the red hooded girl had just finished off his remaining henchman. Quickly, he pointed his cane towards her, causing a reticle to lift up and fire a blast from the cane's opening.

The girl, who had just finished fighting off the rest of his group, quickly dodged as Roman fled towards a building to make his escape. It would have been quite the daring escape as well. If not for Omen most likely fracturing one of his ribs. The girl, in turn, gave chase to Roman as Omen scoffed at the two from inside the shop. He wasn't too keen on the idea of helping yet again, but he was not going to risk whatever had occurred in the market to occur again here. Although, he tried ignoring it, Walking over to two missed ice dust crystals and placing them on top of the owner's counter.

"hey! How much for these…?" Omen exclaimed, trying to get the attention of the shop keeper but failing. He truly hated going by the human means of trade, but it was a far better alternative then running the risk of becoming a criminal in the kingdom.

The owner continued to pay no attention and hurried outside to find Roman escaping and the girl following behind by rooftop. Omen sighed deeply and walked out of the store with the crystals in hand. He was very relieved to finally begin the journey back to his cave for another peaceful rest, but the fight on the roof had proved to be a nuisance. It was even more infuriating when a small blast had been sent hurtling towards Omen. At this, Omen had finally given up, violently grabbing the blast from the air and adding his own power to it. Omen's path had swiftly changed as well, moving from the sidewalk to the top of the building with a small jump. When he arrived he noticed the red hooded girl and a witch in battle with what looked like Roman and an unknown human in a hovership. Not entirely caring about this fact, Omen walked forwards while repeatedly staring at both the hovership and the two others on the rooftop. If it were up to himself, he would immediately do away with both sides, returning to his peaceful life. Of course, the world did not seem to work that way and he was forced to only focus on that of the hovership which bore one man who dared to pester him. Omen slowly reeled back his hand before letting the blast of energy, fly towards the hovership.

With the sudden backlash of energy, the hovership was sent wobbling. Causing Roman to disappear abruptly before a new figure stepped out into the...dark? The figure could not be fully seen, as the shadows hid her face well. The only **Semblance (ba dum tss)** that the figure had was a pair of glowing yellow eyes that protruded from the darkness along with the bottom portion of what Omen assumed was a red dress of some kind. Omen grew curious to this and had been moments away from attacking, before the witch behind him suddenly casted a spell above the hovership. The hovership immediately felt the effect of this spell as ice shards quickly descended upon it's hull, causing it to rock and sway. Omen watched as the ice shards caused more and more damage, before suddenly a blast shot out from the ship. Omen had tried to move the blast off course, but failed due to another unforeseen action by the witch. The witch quickly shielded both the fallen legend and herself as the blast exploded upon impact. shards of said attack landed and bursted violently around the three, causing debris and rubble to break free from the roof. Both the witch and the hooded girl had seen this before dodging and backing away. Omen, however, did not expect the two to be so well prepared and was quickly overtaken by the blasts. Granted they did not actually harm him still, it was jarring to find that he was found in the cross-hairs of the attack. Fueling his anger at the entire ordeal exponentially.

"Are you both fucking done yet!? Cause I'd like to get home and get some fucking sleep!" Omen yelled in fury, causing the air and surrounding buildings to quake violently for just a moment.

The two spell casters paused at this, staring at him in surprise before quickly Ignoring the outburst. Leaving them both to continuously attack one another with the hooded girl joining in to the fight. Omen found himself hunched over after the yell, feeling all the more ignored and all the more angry. Meanwhile, the witch quickly gathered the rubble from the previous attack and hurled it at the ship in the form of several makeshift spears. As each spear connected, the figure in the ship let out a violent wave of energy which quickly dispatched the remaining spears the witch fired. It was at this moment that Omen had truly seen enough, gathering his might and briskly walking towards the ship. Both spell casters continued on without knowing, as Omen stepped between both the ship and the witch in a state of calm. With this, both the witch and the spell caster stopped, watching as Omen lifted his fist and pulled it back, having it shake violently all the while. With his fist shaking behind him, the air suddenly grew dark, making all participants on the field unnerved. Omen continued to charge his fist, as the spell caster began firing at Omen, who they deemed more of a threat than anything at the current moment. As each blast connected, they suddenly disappeared, having been consumed by the energy around Omen as Omen jolted his head upwards at the ship and it's spell caster.

"Just. Fuck. **OFF ALREADY!**" Omen threw his fist forwards, having the same effect as before, except in a much more threatening position.

It was by mere luck that Roman quickly pulled away, leaving the torrent of darkness to fly past the hovership and into the night. The caster watched with a mixture of confusion and horror as the ship quickly fled the scene before the torrent could return to it's owner. Omen's gaze never left the ship as it soared away. When it finally had, his power was recalled, sending back power that seemed almost limitless. In reality, Omen could not be farther from this. Experienced or not, he was at the mercy of any larger opponents due to his lack of power. With the ship gone, Omen looked to the ground and turned around. He had ultimately suspected the two to be hostile at what horrors he had just presented to them. Most likely they would be prepared to fight him if worse came to worse. What he found was something entirely different. The two that he had fought alongside were very different in their expressions towards him, but ultimately non-hostile. the Hooded girl from the store wore a bright smile and a very enthusiastic look upon her face, whereas the witch folded her arms in an almost authoritative manner. In the end, he was not to blame for the incident that occurred that night, however, he was held responsible for his anger management. To this he was thankful of, as he walked away with the hooded girl doing so as well... at least, they hoped to. Before Omen and the hooded girl could know it, they were withheld in a dark room of sorts, bearing a single light above them both. It had already been apparent to Omen in that moment that he would be at the mercy of whatever may come to him. Omen was prepared for any physical atonement if such a thing arose, but he was certainly not prepared for this...


	3. Chapter 2: Come and Go

**A/N: This one was pretty small, so I figured I could just do this one easily! Hope you all enjoy? I should probably stop with the author's notes. Not really sure what to say up here, but... here we go!**

* * *

**Come and Go**

"Ruby Rose…" A voice called out, catching the attention of a red hooded girl sitting next to a former legendary being, "you… have silver eyes..?"

The two sat in a very small room, with only one light shining down on both of them. The girl, known as Ruby Rose, darted her eyes towards the voices location. In it's direction, she found a well aged man with white hair and two items held in each hand. In one of these hands, he held a mug filled with the over encompassing smell of caffeine. In the other hand, he held a plate of cookies. Ruby was ecstatic to see this and immediately reached out to grab one before recoiling in pain as another figure quickly smacked it away. The legend next to her, simply stared at the plate, before reaching out to grab one as well. Unlike before, the legend, known only as Omen, grabbed the source of pain before it could connect with his hand. A riding crop, primarily used for horses, now being used for magical purposes. Omen stared at the other human in the room, identifying them as the witch from their earlier encounter in the night. With this, He continued to stare in a stern tone, slowly moving his arm to give Ruby the cookie she had just tried to grab. Her eyes quickly lit up, after grabbing the cookie and proceeding to nibble it in quick succession. With this, Omen quickly let go of the riding crop, as the witch retracted her 'wand' giving a stern stare back to the legend.

Omen paid no mind to this as per usual, except for the minor detail that the third human in the room brought up. He was very sure human greetings often started with simple gestures and protocols. A handshake or wave of the hand was all that was necessary. However, commenting on each other's eye color was new to him. When he finally looked away from the witch to stare at the new human in the room, he found the man had been fixated on Ruby's eyes for just a brief moment before continuing. Omen had seen her eyes as well and was just as intrigued as the other human. The girl had a curiously grayish silver eye color, similar to a group of warriors that Omen remembered hearing about. Unfortunately, He wasn't exactly sure if any had survived the test of time. From what he gathered about them, they were fairly mysterious and possessed untold power. He only questioned the matter briefly at the time, but it seems that they still roam the lands. Somehow, though, he felt that this topic was far from over. He couldn't fathom it now, but something about the tale was indeed strange. Afterall, they became legends themselves. A rather strange legend at that, but none can be too rational when dealing with legends and myths. Omen continued to listen to the newest human's talks about potential and leadership, finding nothing particularly interesting. Omen stared at both humans for a moment more, before slowly losing interest and dazing off in boredom. Although it caught his interest by a slight degree, he was far more interested in the thought of several boarbatusks spinning through an obstacle course. It wasn't until his memories resurfaced that he began to listen intently on the conversation. This did not at all last as his mind drifted to more interesting topics. One topic, being more prominent than the others, caught his complete attention. His existence.

The majority of his existence was that of heroism and of pointless questions such as 'if Grimm could wear hats', but now? He felt more… estranged. Years of constant self hatred had led him to a point in his lifespan where he truly did not know if he still belonged. Yet here he sat, with three humans who had no understanding of who he was or what atrocities he had 'committed'. He truly thought that he had transported to a parallel world. Though, From the reaction Roman gave him it was more than enough evidence to justify that some had still remembered. Clearly not those he had been with now, of course.

"Well then, You are free to go Miss Rose… but might I have a word with your friend here?" Omen's focus was called back rather quickly after hearing this. He truly did not know whether he preferred being called the 'bloodthirsty abomination' or 'friend' at this point in time.

"O-oh? He's not a friend but I think he's super cool with that whole 'Fwoosh!' Thing that he did and that explosion he threw at the ship and it was- ah, heheh… it was pretty cool..!" Ruby enthusiastically rambled for just a moment, before stopping and quickly leaving the room out of sheer embarrassment.

"Now then… If I may." The other human said, turning towards Omen, "what are you exactly? I don't recall a huntsman of your 'expertise' existing. Certainly a human bearing that kind of power is unbelievable at best?" The man, who was formerly known by Ruby as Headmaster Ozpin, questioned fixing his glasses and changing their mood to a more serious tone.

"Listen, Like I said to that other human with the orange hair. My name is Omen, if you don't believe it then that's fine, but I'd rather return to my cave. So if you don't min-" Omen had just begun to move before Ozpin continued, Standing up to confront Omen.

"After your brazen display, I am inclined to believe you" Ozpin said, very understanding of Omen's disbelief, "But the fact that you've claimed to be a feared and hated legend rather than a beloved one from centuries passed was also quite the give away."

"If you could already tell who I was, then why bother asking..?" Omen asked, avoiding the first question.

"Well I do believe that is the problem at hand. I didn't ask you who you are, I asked _what_ you are." Ozpin restated, making Omen stare at Ozpin for a long while.

Omen wasn't sure what he wanted from him, but he was not exactly willing to participate in his game of 'have an existential crisis'. After all, his suffering and long term solitude were plenty enough to keep him preoccupied.

"After decades of living in a cave and being surrounded by this?" Omen placed a hand onto the table in front of him, quickly allowing his energy to seep out of him before retracting it once more, "I'm not so sure of that myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a broken refrigerator to fix..." Omen ended, heading towards the doors of the room.

"Then perhaps we could make a deal." This made Omen stop in his tracks.

"And what exactly can you do?" Omen questioned, not turning around to meet the Headmaster's eyes.

"You wish to return to your cave in fear of it being one day exploited, is that correct?" Ozpin slowly sipped his coffee, as the fallen legend turned around in wide eyed confusion.

"How did yo-" Omen asked before Ozpin continued.

"Your tale ends rather tragically. Once a renowned name, now fallen from grace. And at the very end of it all..." Ozpin reached into his coat, pulling out a neatly organized file of Omen and the cave he resided in and setting them down on the table, "your powers were used to hold you. Am I correct?"

Omen walked forward ever so cautiously, grabbing the file and searching through it's contents before placing them back down. It was a complete record of his waking moments. From his sealing in the cave, to that of his escape and his secluded life. Omen stared back and forth between the file and the headmaster before folding his arms and sighing, "I'm listening..."

"Wonderful. Now, if I may." Ozpin continued, sitting down with the legend once more, "I propose deal that could benefit us both."

"And what exactly does this deal entail? unless you plan on blackmailing me..?" Omen responded, noting that the witch took to Ozpin's side, watching the legend for any signs of hostility.

"Oh no, not at all. The deal in question is simple. I ask a favor of one of my colleagues and I assure you that your cave will remain out of harms way." Ozpin explained, sipping from his mug once more.

"And in return?" Omen asked, as Ozpin placed the mug back down.

"In return, I may ask a few favors from you" Ozpin responded, leaving Omen to raise his eyebrow, "All I ask is that you respond to these favors and complete the tasks accordingly. Do we have a deal?"

Omen thought hard about this decision, it was quite the tempting one. He no longer had to hide in the cave or guard it from anything dangerous, in return, he would only need to complete this headmaster's favors. That was truly a thought to behold. Then again, this could all just be a ruse? Perhaps a deceptive plot to finish him quickly and unexpectedly. Such a thought was grave in Omen's mind. If that were to happen, he would no longer feel safe. His once secretive and secluded cave would be overrun with intruders! He could not have this happen... and yet. One thing stood out to him in this endeavor. One small truth that could wake his very foundation for guarding his cave...

"Can I have a new refrigerator...?" Omen asked quickly, eyeing both the witch and the headmaster as they stared back in turn.

"An arrangement can be made for you to live at the academy, if that is what you are referring to...?" Ozpin said, unsure of what exactly the legend was asking.

"Does it have a refrigerator...?" Omen asked once more, making the Headmaster nod at the legend in a deadpanned stare.

And just as he did, Omen accepted the deal. standing up from his chair, Omen happily shook the headmaster's hand as one of his greatest worries was very quickly taken care of. This marked the start of a new period in Omen life, however there was indeed still one question to be answered. One that Omen knew full well not even the headmaster knew the answer to.

"Now I've gotta ask something." Omen said, as Ozpin and the witch both stared on at the fallen legend.

"And what might that be?" Ozpin asked, straightening himself as the witch stood next to him.

"When you asked me, 'what am I?'. What did you think I was?" Omen questioned, hoping to understand Ozpin a bit more.

"If I recall correctly, you had referred to a notorious criminal as an 'orange haired human'." Ozpin recalled, making Omen slowly nod in realization, "Then perhaps after you've been reacquainted with us, we may call you human once more." Ozpin said, inspiringly.

"Alright, let's just see about that then..!" Omen joked in a better mood, gaining a bit of hope for his future, "Omen the Fallen, at your service."

**The Following Day...**

Omen was sitting down, surrounded by Teenagers on a fairly large hovership. If that statement were any different, it would lack the presence of anyone being near him, as per usual. The ship was currently en route to Beacon academy, a school dedicated in training Hunters and Huntresses from the entirety of Vale. Omen had been told by Ozpin that this ship would allow him to arrive at Beacon, as well as acquaint himself with new and returning students of the academy. When Omen had stepped aboard, he had only been met with several confused stares and whispering teens. If not for the fact that Ruby had been signalling him to join her and her older sister, his trip would be a very uncomfortable one. The trip throughout the time being was fairly calm. Few students talked very loud and the mood was overall anxious, except for the pair of sisters that Omen had been sitting with. Omen wasn't particularly listening to them as he was more engrossed in the newspaper that he managed to find around the kingdom. It was quite strange for him to read the news but he did so only to escape the very excited older sister that Ruby had. Even so, reading the news usually concerned him only if it was anywhere near his home. After a certain incident involving several teens loitering near it, he has taken to this new way of information. The conversation did interest him when he heard himself being mentioned however.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited!" The blonde sister said.

"Of course I'm excited I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything.." Ruby looked melancholy, but just as she did, her sister walked next to her and brought her in for a side long hug.

"But you are special! Your new friend is proof of that!" The blonde stated, as omen was moments away from correcting her before the news broadcast had turned on to interrupt him.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you, Lisa." The man ended, with a woman appearing on screen.

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturdays Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark, when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony, the once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" before the woman could continue, the witch, known by Ozpin as Glynda, had appeared via hologram to the students.

"great... Humans and Faunus… always finding new ways to destroy each other. can't they just make up already...!" Omen commented to himself, knowing that such an outcome was highly unlikely.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked, before Glynda had announced herself, "oh."

Omen didn't truly care for much and it certainly counted with the speech that Glynda had given the students. When it ended, he noticed everyone, including the two sisters approaching the window to sight see. Omen would have done the same, if it weren't for the fact that he was more cautious of the blonde haired boy that looked quite sickly and was heading towards the group. He couldn't understand how someone could obtain such a sickness in the air if they were not moving, but the plane was… It wasn't until then that Omen understood why it was dubbed 'Motion' sickness. After repeatedly smacking himself, Omen thought it was best if he at least warned the two of the situation involving the blonde teen heading towards them. Unfortunately, it seemed he was rather too late as the young man proceeded to uncontrollably... relieve himself over their shoes.

"Ew! yang you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross" The blonde girl now formerly known as Yang stated, before hopping towards her sister.

"I asked for this…?" Omen groaned, realizing that his deal may have just costed him something very valuable. His sanity. Omen suddenly started to weigh his options yet again, but it seemed that fate would rather have him continue upon his path. Mentally cursing to himself, he prepared for the coming days of... school.


	4. Chapter 3: Legend on a Leash

**Legend on a leash**

It had just been at that moment that they arrived that the young man from before had run off to the nearest trash can and relieved himself of his lunch. It was truly a groaning experience for Omen as he exited the ship with the two girls in tow. The sight of Beacon was truly magnificent, a place similar to that of an extravagant castle, Omen found it to be quite the marvel. He didn't like to admit it, but humans, for all their wrongs and disapprovals, were quite skilled at creation. It was then that Ruby had begun gawking at many of the students weaponry. It had taken her sisters hand to pull her back into reality. By then, Ruby began to ramble about weaponry and their true worth. Omen yawned and looked around to see that students were walking peacefully by. It may not have looked like it, but it was quite the calming mood, that was until, Yang and her friends had sped off towards the school. This left a spinning Ruby asking very rapid fire questions and an annoyed Omen who only just looked back to see Ruby falling onto a cart containing several cases of dust.

"Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms..? I don't know what I'm doing…" Omen Facepalmed, hearing a loud thud before seeing something new occur.

"What are you doing?" A girl in white asked in disbelief at the fallen Ruby.

"Uh… sorry?" Ruby nervously answered before standing up and brushing herself off.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The girl in white said in an authoritative tone, to which Omen noted and walked forwards.

"Uhh…" Ruby groaned while picking up a case before having it snatched away by the other girl.

"Give me that! This is dust mined and purified by the schnee quarry." she explained while placing the crystal she had shown back into the case.

"Uhh…" ruby could only say before the girl continued.

"What are you brain dead?" She asked before closing the case and waving around a glass containing fire dust, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Hey… I wouldn't do that if I were-" Omen said before being cut off himself.

"You stay out of this!" The girl exclaimed to Omen to his slight amusement at what was coming next, "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" She continued, waving the dust which Ruby inhaled and was about to cause a massive explo-

"Ah-choo..!" Both Ruby and the girl were caught in the explosion whereas Omen shielded himself from said explosion and only slow clapped at the two girls' antics.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss stomped as Ruby shook the 'dust' from the dust (ba dum tss) off of herself.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized while looking back and forth from the girl to Omen for help.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending beacon?" the girl continued, to which Omen finally broke the conversation.

"For the love of- if you hadn't been waving that damn vial in her face, she wouldn't have sneezed! And next time kid, try not to trip over yourself…!" Omen said annoyed at the entire event but mostly maintaining his composure.

"But what's she even doing here? This isn't an ordinary combat school! And it's not just sparring and practice, we're here to fight monsters, so tell her to watch where she's going." The girl in white said, crossing her arms and turning her head away in what Omen assumed was frustration.

"Okay, Look here 'Princess'!" Omen said before being cut off again by another face.

"It's heiress, actually." The girl sported black and white attire and a large black bow which Omen assumed was hiding a pair of animal ears due to how stiff the bow was.

"Weiss schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl commented along with it.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said staring back at both Omen and Ruby.

"Isn't that company in a heated controversy for it's labor practices? And for that matter, some shady partnerships…?" Omen commented, remembering the newspaper articles he skimmed over in the past.

"What- how dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss said very frustrated and embarrassed before storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you..!" Ruby called out, hopeful for a second chance at being friends with Weiss.

"I don't think that's how it works kid." Omen commented while grabbing some cases of dust and putting them onto the trolley that was being pushed by another servant.

"Yeah… I guess i'm not the only one having a rough first day…" Ruby sighed, unbeknownst that The other girl had walked away already with Omen partly doing the same.

"W-wait! Please don't leave me here!" Ruby pleaded, making Omen stop.

"Ugh…" Omen sighed quietly before turning around and standing near Ruby.

It wasn't an ideal choice of mind, but the whole reason that he was on board the ship was due to the fact that Ozpin had asked for a favor just after they agreed on their terms. The favor seemed small to Omen at first, but he soon realized now that it was truly a painful mistake after everything that just occurred. His favor was to keep an eye on Ruby and whatever friends she makes. It seemed rather tedious as the girl was capable of combat just fine enough as well as decent social skills, but Omen supposed it had a purpose. Omen wasn't very pleased to be going with Ozpin's 'plan' but he hoped he could at least rest in the room he was given by the headmaster.. With that said, as Omen was lost in thought, and as Ruby sank to the ground a familiar boy appeared to help Ruby up and out of her stupor.

"Hey… I'm jaune." The boy named Jaune introduced, lending a hand to Ruby and pulling her up off of the ground.

"Ruby" answering as she hoisted herself up.

"Omen." Omen added just behind Ruby to the boy, who didn't seem to bothered by the name.

"Nice name. Not from around here?" Jaune asked Omen to which he chuckled.

"You truly have no idea.." Omen answered, leaving Ruby, Jaune and Himself to walk around for a moment.

"Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby snickered slightly while chiming in.

Omen didn't pay much mind to their talk, it was quite the refreshing conversation, apart from the entire explanation of motion sickness, but Omen chose to ignore that for a reason. Perhaps a time long ago he would have experienced sickness and pain like normal, but after a rather painful event in his life, it left him quite a bit... immortal. In fact, ever since his legend had started, his mortality had slowly drained away. He had missed it quite a lot. The thrill of battle had become very less so when you could not feel certain things as much as before. It had been Eons since his last pain and the cave he resided in was proof of it. The cave was a lot older than anyone had realized. When Omen fell into his slumber, his power was sealed around the cave. If anyone or anything had decided to destroy said cave, his power would resurge and his true weapons would return to his call, leaving destruction in his wake.

He truly had a love, hate relationship with his weapons. It was one of emotional and physical disarray. It did not come to pass that he would begin his destruction again, and for that he was thankful. Avoiding the topic, Omen ignored his thoughts and decided to begin listening to their conversation yet again. It appeared that their talk had led them to a rather joking name calling of each other, The only behavior he could recall close to this was when an old friend of his had done the same to him, albeit, rather crudely and more profane. He wasn't exactly sure if they were truly friends, but they were teammates a distant time before, so nevertheless Omen had ignored it.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you craterface?" Jaune replied to which Ruby defended herself

"Hey! That explosion was an accident." She waved her arms to explain which didn't help to explain much.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune introduced himself with a rather 'cool guy' sense of style… it wasn't.

"So I'm guessing these 'ladies' find throw up attractive?" Omen commented, making Ruby snicker.

"Hey, I thought we'd gotten past that already. And besides, they will, I mean, at least I hope so?" Jaune explained as they walked, "My mom always says tha- nevermind…" Jaune dejectedly said.

"A mother's opinion is often valued by all species, be proud of it kid. After all, she has raised you to be bright, hasn't she?" Omen commented, finding himself rather strange for actually getting along with a human.

"Huh… yeah, I guess you're right about that." Jaune said, feeling better about himself.

"So… I got this thing." Ruby said, before transforming the large red metallic object behind her into a scythe and changing the topic.

"Woah! Is that a scythe…!" Jaune nervously asked to Ruby's delight.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby explained.

"A wha-?"

"It's also a gun" ruby said in more simpler terms for Jaune.

"Oh. That's cool! What about you big guy?" Jaune asked Omen, to Omen's confusion.

"If I had brought my weapon, it would destroy all of creation. But I guess I can show you a model of it." Omen said, extending his hand and gathering his built up angry energy, "There. At least it's not tearing apart space time."

Omen had created a small fake weapon to throw off the two, not wanting to reveal his real weapons. When the black flaming energy had formed a weapon it all disappeared and left only the weapon. It appeared to be one single long and continuous blade, extending to the size of a normal bo staff with a greatsword width. The wicked and curved indents of the blades design looked as if the whole weapon was not useful, save for a small handle and hole in the middle of the blade to grasp on to. Spinning it, uncaringly, Omen performed different tricks with the blade before sheathing it yet again.

"Woah…" Jaune commented as Ruby stared on in awe.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like it! Can it use dusts to swing around and coat itself? Oh! Does it detach to make two smaller swords! Wait wait wait! Can it slash the air and make this cool elemental effect like fwoo-" Ruby was then cut off by Omen who gave her a look of confusion, "heh, sorry..! Sooo… Whatcha name it?"

"Hmm… war?" Omen said, not sure what exactly to name it, but not wanting them to be suspicious, "So, what about your weapon?" Omen asked Jaune after dispersing the fake weapon for… later use.

"Oh, uh… I got this sword?" Jaune answered, nervously pulling out his sword from its hilt.

"Ooooh!"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune then detached his sheath and opened it to reveal a rather heavy shield.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby said touching the shield and causing it to jump out of Jaune's hands for the moment.

"Well, uh, the shield… gets smaller so I can put it away and… not have to carry it." Jaune nervously explained while attaching the sheath shield to his belt.

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked to Jaune's frown.

"Yeah, it does."

"It's more practical than wielding what we have kid." Omen said, confusing Jaune.

"How so?"

"Well, while having a good offense is necessary for battle, having a defense is always useful as well. You've got an advantage with the sword and shield than someone with say… a scythe or this… thing? in a normal battle. As long as you know what you're doing, that sword and shield are your most versatile tools." Omen explained, patting Jaune's back for reassurance.

As much as Omen wanted to comment on how he was starting to act around the humans, he thought against it and decided to go along with it. It was better than causing hysteria and more trouble for himself, besides that, it was quite alleviating to right his wrongs slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I did overdo it when designing my weapon, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby added while petting her rifle scythe.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Of course! All students at signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said, making Jaune look at his sword, "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand me down." Jaune answered maneuvering his sword a bit, "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it!" Ruby stated which gave Jaune even more reassurance, "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune repeated in a very somber tone.

"So, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked, remembering Jaune helping her off the ground.

"Eh, why not? My mom always said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'!" Jaune answered in a very hopeful tone.

"Not really sure if that one is helpful to be honest with you-… guys." Omen said, keeping the entire 'Inhuman' nature in check, "anyways, where exactly are we walking to..?"

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you guys." Jaune said, to Omen's deep and unforgiving sigh.

Humans were very interesting creatures. They laughed, they cried and they did everything in between. A complex race with so many thoughts and ideals, so many aspirations and goals, but most of all, ingenuity. In the past, Omen held a high regard for such beliefs, it was only fitting as he had the same aspirations before his betrayal and demise. He still holds a tiny fracture of such a respect towards humans and faunus, but in all that wisdom Omen still could not figure out one thing… How did he managed to get lost with these two?


	5. Chapter 4: Guardian Warlord

**A/N: Thanks NevTSC! I do have some more chapters already written, only because I made this story a while ago and didn't know if I wanted to release it, that and I gotta go back and revise some. A little bit of a hassle though -_-'. Anyways, here ya guys go!**

**Guardian Warlord**

As soon as they had arrived, Omen had raised an eyebrow at the scale of the room. Normally, the places he had walked through were quite large, but in comparison to this school, it was very intimidating in stature. Omen had wondered if the Headmaster of the school was truly that resourceful or simply very wealthy. He had met royalty before but none had kept were quite so deserving of the modest achievement. The room was aged but with care, and the delicate intricacies were still standing strong. He wondered how Humans could hold such creativity for such small details, but he wasn't trying to think about something that frivolous for long. Instead, he pondered as to where Ozpin was exactly, he didn't noticed the headmaster anywhere near the entrance. Omen was hoping to give him a piece of his mind when he had met him once again, It was quite the annoying day. It proved to be quite the task already, but having a child almost vomit on you, then talk about vomit throughout an entirety of a walk is something that Omen wishes never would happen again. Scanning the room, he looked onward to the front of the room.

Quite Luckily, Ozpin was giving a speech in front of the newest students to the academy, which was going quite normally. Omen tried to move his way through before being stopped by a massive overcrowding in the front. It seemed rather pointless of him to continue, so he simply walked towards the edge of the room and found a nearby spot that wasn't so crowded. Ruby had joined her sister yang who had finally shown herself after her immediate and speedy disappearance. Omen was quite relieved he did not have to worry for the child's safety any longer. Unluckily, however, Weiss had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Omen was just out of ear shot, so he did not have to deal with the three, but he did catch a feint cry from Ruby as she jumped into her sister's arms. He managed to calm himself after facepalming yet again from the disturbance. It did not last entirely long as Ozpin gave his speech. It was much more off putting than he had first thought though.

The speech began with a welcoming to all students before saying that each student would need to decide and choose for themselves how to progress. Knowledge could only carry someone so far, and to that point he was right. With all the knowledge Omen had learned, it didn't help much to only understand it. In both battle and outside of battle, those who fight must know to act accordingly. If they didn't, they would end up as a severe casualty. Omen knew this well from his last ordeal with humans, the only difference was the casualty...

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." Glynda took over, with Ozpin leaving out of a side door to the room.

Seeing a chance to finally speak with the headmaster yet again, he roughly approached Ozpin, bumping into several students as he passed. It did not matter much if the humans thought ill of him, he simply didn't care. He only wished to speak to this headmaster in private before anything else could pop up and ruin his life. Nearing the front, Students had begun to disperse, leaving to different areas of the school and talking amongst themselves. As for Omen, he had neared the doors of the room before noting Ozpin waiting in front of them briefly.

"Mr. Omen, If I may, I must speak with you." Ozpin asked, while passing through the doors.

"Oh that's just great, cause I only crossed the room to get a photo!" Omen sarcastically commented as he followed Ozpin through the doors, "So what is it you need now..?"

"I simply have another favor to ask, thank you for occupying miss Rose for the moment." Ozpin explained and thanked Omen giving Omen a sincere smile.

"Yeah yeah, So what exactly is this next favor?" Omen dismissed, waving his hand quickly before resting both hand in his sleeveless overcoat.

"Well, tomorrow the students will begin their initiation. No faculty will be permitted to assist, but you on the other hand are not faculty." Ozpin said, giving Omen the idea of what he needed to do, "Perhaps if you were to 'assist' the students if any disastrous occurrences would reveal themselves?"

"Then I can rest for however long I want?" Omen asked, to which Ozpin semi- agreed.

"If a new situation arises, however, I do not believe any of my favors should prove difficult?" Ozpin asked, still cautious about asking anything from the forgotten legend.

"If I'm still allowed to ask for whatever I want or need, then we're all good I guess, just don't bug me frequently, I need sleep god damnit. Speaking of, any place I can rest?" Omen agreed before changing the subject.

"Well, there was also a reason I had asked for your presence in the first place. Here it is." Ozpin said, as they arrived to a lock protected door, "I suppose you'd need this to open it. Simply slide it in front of the door. It's a scroll." Ozpin explained, handing a small thin card- like device to Omen.

"So… it's like a phone? And keycard?" Omen asked deadpanned, forgetting that those did not exist anymore.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to, but if they can contact others via video call and open these doors, then yes. It is. If you need me, simply take the elevator down the hall and to the right." Ozpin added while walking away with Glynda meeting Ozpin at the other side of the hall.

"Hm…" Omen grunted while trying to activate the scroll.

After various tries and many odd ways to activate it, it had opened to reveal a lightwave glass screen. Waving it in front of the door caused the door to click open, just as Ozpin had explained. Walking inside, Omen was mesmerized by his new lavish and fully furnished home. Inside was a glorious sight for Omen to see. Omen was quite used to sleeping on rocks, but to step into a room with a cushioned bed, was quite the experience. Omen did miss some little things from the cave, such as the melodic drips from the cave ceiling, but he didn't mind losing such a thing. Although he did echos of the cave, the room only consisted of silence and the silent hum from his refrigerator. He walked over to the bed and laid there for what had seemed like hours. With time ticking by, Omen simply and lazily relaxed. Omen truly did not like Humans in certain situations, but he did quite enjoy some of their inventions, it was enjoyable to say the least. Not to mention, there was a personal bathroom and kitchen area. Omen had come to love this the most, not having to clean the cave at certain times was quite satisfying and to have a bathroom and Kitchen was a small luxury for him.

What truly made Omen delighted was to see a working fridge. When he opened it, he was met with little more than an icebox and three ice cubes. A saddening sight to see, but luckily Omen had bought food from the grocery earlier in day to replace the ones from yesterday. Quickly summoning the groceries from his suppressed energy, he stored them in the fridge and pantry and put the rest into the small pantry near the fridge. With Omen's darkness covering them underground, they remained quite cold and still fresh from his recent sunny walk with the two teens. His only heartbreak, came from two eggs that did not manage to survive the underground environment it was placed in. They had cracked under pressure. (Ba dum tss)

With everything in it's right place, he sat down on his bed, trying to figure out what to do next. He looked out of the window of his room and found it to be sunset. Quite possibly the end of his day, he walked into his bathroom and undressed, ready to bathe and become clean. Omen turned towards the sizeable mirror and stared at himself for the first time in some centuries. His hair was quite messy, now a dusty shade of brown. His worn and tired expression seemed to show his age quite well, although in human levels of aging only. His dark brown eyes had seemed worn but still quite expressive to this day. Hanging up his sleeveless coat and letting his equally dark brown pants drop to the floor, he had bathed and dried himself just finely. Noting that most of his scars and wounds were very much healed, he placed back on his blue shirt and went to bed, Hoping that tomorrow would allow him to show just who they were dealing with.

The following day was met with quite a bit of the same emotions from Omen. Although he prefered a longer sleep schedule, he was a man of his word and had risen for his task of the day. His Hair, now fully cleaned, was lazily slumped to the side before Omen had comed it back into place with his hands. Getting up and putting on the pants and overcoat from yesterday, he started for the door before halting immediately and turning back around. He decided that it would be a good time to test his power before exiting the room. He created a life sized clone of himself which stood in front of the window and stared on emptily. Rolling his shoulder, Omen sped forwards and delivered a right hook to his creation at speeds unknown. The creation had managed to block the punch before being riddled with a multitude of punches from seemingly nowhere. Feeling pleased, Omen bowed to his clone and dismissed it, with the clone doing the same before it vanished.

Omen was quite refreshed from the test of speed and commented that he 'still got it' before exiting the room. While he walked down the hall, Omen was met with the fresh scent of silence, as he smiled openly and continued on. When he walked found the doors to the locker rooms, he headed straight through and only shortly missed the two sisters from yesterday arguing about teams. Omen tilted his head back and groaned on, moving forwards before jerking his head back down and seeing a familiar face trying to 'woo' some ladies.

Jaune was quite the talker, just like that Roman fellow, Omen only hoped that Jaune was nothing like Roman. It did strike him as odd though, why would he want to flirt with women who could very well be his teammates in the field? And what if one of them were spoken for. Omen wasn't too delighted at the idea of Jaune trying to woo a girl as her boyfriend slowly approached. Omen can remember some pains from things such as that, good times. Horrible memories, but good times nonetheless. Omen shook his head, and ignored his thoughts just as Jaune was speared into the wall by a red haired girl in a spartan's uniform.

"I'm sorry!" The spartan student exclaimed to Jaune, which made Omen Facepalm as he walked closer.

"Please don't skewer each other guys, I just got here..." Omen said which made the spartan grow a tad bit nervous.

"Would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students, report to beacon cliff immediately." The announcement speaker repeated, signalling The spartan and Weiss to walk towards the doors.

"It was nice meeting you!" The spartan commented before grabbing the spear or more precisely, magnetically attracting the spear to her hand before walking away.

Although it seemed like an odd observation, Omen was very observant of humans and their… semblances? He didn't pay much mind to it at first, but when a group of humans had given him quite the challenge, he resorted to a much more violent means of confrontation. Needless to say, those humans had definitely rested in pieces. But aside from that, he now had a knack for seeing, smelling and hearing certain things, one of which being the magnetic pulse from The spartan's hand.

"Likewise.." Jaune replied, dazed and downed.

"Having a little trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang commented walking over to Jaune with RUby helping him up.

"I don't understand… My dad said all women look for is Confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked himself, before Ruby helped him up to his feet.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang answered for him as they all walked to the cliffs.

"Guess I should join them..." Omen said to himself, swiftly making his way to the cliff face where the students had lined up.

The cliff face wasn't too far from the locker room, in fact, it was just outside. Omen had stepped in front where Glynda and Ozpin had been standing, making sure the students were accounted for. It was then that Omen noticed the students were standing on some type of intricate platforms. Already having a feeling of what they could do, Omen simply waited next to Ozpin for him to start. It was quite the dreary feeling when he was first forgotten, but now it was quite the headache. It was made even worse, though, when the students stared at him with confusion. Omen only shook his head as Ozpin continued.

"...That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated, with Omen noting Ruby's quick despair.

Omen didn't particularly listen, but the last part was rather grim for the newest of the students, "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. Let this be a lesson to all of you. As proof, perhaps Mr. Omen could provide some knowledge on that matter." Ozpin asked to Omen's confusion and annoyance.

"Uh, I don't think any of these kids know who or what I am…?" Omen whispered under his breath as he stood beside Ozpin and stared on at the students.

"Students, this is Omen. A Forgotten legend to most, but not to us." Ozpin stated motioning to Omen, who nodded slowly towards the students.

After which, there were quite a few whispers. It seemed that some knew of Omen's tale, but others were quite oblivious. Namely, the people he had come to meet. This being the spartan, weiss, jaune, yang and Ruby along with a certain quiet student down the lane. Omen was quite intrigued about this. It showed that at least, some were quite versed in their tales, albeit his at the very most. Omen was about to speak, before he noted that the forest was rather quiet, save for a few birds flying out of the trees. He already knew that Grimm were quite numerous in the forest, but this was all the more suspicious. The birds flew away from his general direction and there was no noises to speak of. He had grown quite grim himself.

"Um… who exactly is The wandering Legend?" Weiss asked aloud, to all familiar company's curiosity as well.

"Perhaps that is a question best left to Mr. Omen, that is, if your survive the initiation. You will be monitored and graded for the duration. But our instructors will not intervene. If there happens to be a situation far beyond your abilities, Mr. Omen will aid you. Do not rely on his strength alone." Ozpin explained before continuing, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair, must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished with Jaune raising his hand immediately after.

"Yeah, um sir..?" Jaune timidly asked before being ignored entirely.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin commanded to which everyone did.

"U-um sir, I've got uh, a question?" Jaune asked again, "so this uh, landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You'll be dropping us or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

"O-oh I see, so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked again

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhuh... Yeah." Jaune answered with a very nervous tone.

"Jaune." Omen said, getting the blonde boy's attention.

"Y-yeah?"

"Want me to jump with ya?" Omen asked, feeling at least somewhat generous.

"Uhm… sure?" Jaune asked, as Omen got onto a vacant platform.

"You'll be fine. Just whatever you do, don't look down." Omen said, Making Jaune look immediately down before a click can be heard and sent him catapulting into the sky.

"I give him 10 seconds before he realizes I'm not there…" Omen said, hearing the click underneath him, but no propulsion. Stepping off of the platform, however, caused it to violently shoot upwards.

Ozpin turned around and watch as each student was hurled into the forest, with Jaune flailing uncontrollably. Omen walked next to Ozpin who had been enjoying his mug of coffee and gazing at each student.

"You're really sending me out there in the middle of that clusterfuck, huh?" Omen asked, to which Ozpin slowly nodded at him.

"If one of those humans die, it's not my fault right?" Omen asked again, to which Ozpin nodded yet again.

"Aight."

"I take it you will find your own means of jumping?" Ozpin asked, motioning towards the Platform that was steaming from the exertion.

"Yeeup." Omen answered before building up his anger and launching off the cliff face with incredulous speeds.

"Ozpin, do you truly believe he is the real Omen? Afterall, he doesn't seem to act as such?" Glynda asked in disbelief.

"I'm very sure. It may appear that he is quite jovial, but in truth, he can only tolerate us to an extent." Ozpin explained sipping his mug while watching the surveillance system around the forest.

"And what may happen his tolerance degrades? Will he not come to attack the students and endanger the academy?" Glynda asked once more.

"He will not harm us. From those who have met him, he is a being of his word. That much is certain." Ozpin continued to stare at the monitor, noting that everyone had landed calmly, save for Jaune arc, who was pinned to a tree.

While falling through the air Omen had thought back to his status as a legend, was he truly still one? At his prime, he didn't truly strain himself, it was as if he controlled the very space around him, but now? It took quite a lot of exertion for him to cause havoc. It even caused some exertion from his might to even attack. He truly was considering a training regimen for himself, but that would have caused him quite the predicament, he only hoped it wasn't truly that long. He weighed his power now compared to before. If he truly needed to, he may have to return to his cave for two of his belongings. Unearthing them would be quite the danger though, as they had been just centuries before this. Not to mention his reserved power that was used to seal him. It was truly a terrible irony for himself, trapped by the very power he controlled. If he hadn't rampaged, he could have strengthened himself for such a seal against himself. Of course, this was all too late, but he was very hesitant on the idea of breaking his inner seal. Mainly due to the fact that he needed several humans to do so and they would need to have quite the tools to break it. These thoughts had only troubled him a bit more, however. It was quite the problem for the warrior, as he came to the end of his flight. Implanting his feet into nearby trees, he braced for his rather unsettling impact. His aura unyielding, had managed to soften the fall, albeit not by much.

With an extremely ungraceful thud, the ground shattered and quaked beneath him sending debris and wood splinters everywhere as he sped forwards. The forest seemed to move slowly around Omen for a moment as he sprinted to the monument that Ozpin spoken about. He had seen a glance of the ruins from his fall, but couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was exactly. Planting his feet into the ground yet again, he skidded to a halt, with the earth beneath him stopping his speed and unearthing several roots. He looked around for a brief moments before picking a direction and speeding off yet again. It seemed he had become stuck between a rock and a hard place. Quite literally, he sped forwards too fast and implanted himself into a rock, before a boulder had fallen onto him. Groaning all the more, He moved the boulder out of his way before unsticking himself from the wall. Omen stared at the large cliffside and cursed at it before running off in another direction. In short bursts, his speed was quite phenomenal. In Longer sprints, however, it seemed to only cause him pain. He did not care for it though, as the only pain he wished to see, was that of battle.

Looking around for any creatures in the area, he grew more and more annoyed at the disappearance of any and all inhabitants. It was as if they clawed their way out of the forest as quickly as he had come. Seemingly losing a slight bit of his joy for battle, he slowed down to a jog. Of course, his definition of a jog was still a sprint, but less. While 'jogging' he noticed a familiar noise. It was the sound of hoarse breathing, not from any human or regular animal, but a creature that was all too common to him. Turning his jog into a walk, he stared in the direction of the breathing and formed his fake weapon. An Alpha had emerged from the forest behind him. It was only a beowulf, but the least he could do was send it off to the void.

The Alpha called upon their pack which sprang from the forest around Omen, This did little to deter him, however. All Beowolves, had seemed to have taken a far more cautious approach when dealing with Omen in his lifetime, but these ones were quite… eager. It was as if they had a chance. With Omen's excitement growing, he whirled his large blade around, waiting for their attack. After a few moments, no beowolf took charge, which made Omen slowly turn his excitement into annoyance. Tapping his foot and holding the blade impatiently, he facepalmed and shook his head.

"Ahem... I don't have all day damnit, either charge or run away. I'm not gonna wait around for a bunch of wild dogs!" Omen said causing all the beowolves to charge at once.

It was a poor mistake on their part as they did not see the blade immediately spin around Omen. Just as they reached their target, the Blade slashed the air, sending the majority of them all backwards and sprawling into a tree. All except one had flown back. The Alpha's arm had shielded itself from the wind, but not from Omen's approaching blade which stabbed into the alpha's chest. Clutching the blade in it's wound, the alpha stared on as Omen dashed forwards and kicked the blade upwards, sending dark smoke and the blade through the alpha's torso and splitting it in two. The Alpha fell backwards, Its entirety falling to the ground in a messy heap before disintegrating. Just then, three more Beowolves had leaped forwards, hoping to avenge their leader. Just before they could reach Omen, the Blade had landed on one of the beowolves, sticking it to the ground before Omen ducked down and grabbed the throats of the other two wolves. Just as they had been choked backwards, they were slammed onto several small black spikes that protruded from the ground. The remaining two beowolves stared on, not daring to approach before trying to flee. As one had tried, it was quickly pulled back by a blade similar to the one that killed the beringel and exploded. The last of the beowolves only whimpered in fear as Omen approached, Covered in the remains of its former pack. With one violent and quick punch to the cowering beowolf, it's head had exploded and began to disintegrate just as the others had.

Wiping off the remains of the pack, Omen turned around and left the scene in boredom. It appeared that the pack wasn't as challenging as he had thought. Luckily for himself, he noticed that a few of the students he met before seemed to be in distress from much bigger creatures. That and due to the rumbling that was coming from the distance. He was quite sure of one, A nevermore, but not the other. He had felt several footsteps, but he only chalked it up to be nothing more than the student's fleeing the fight. There was definitely a nevermore if the screaming from a certain red caped girl and Dust company Heiress in the sky was any indication though. Sighing to himself, Omen outstretched his hand and called the massive blade to his hand. As it unlatched itself from the fading beowolf, he sheathed it and ran forwards.

When he had arrived, Omen only stared on in a rather joking manner as the two girls clung on for dear life to the nevermore. He had certainly seen weirder occurrences in his time, but this was certainly different. More interesting than most of his battles had gone about. While running alongside the nevermore on the ground, he reached a clearing and noted the ruins that Ozpin mentioned. It was a fairly large open area with two other students already there. Ruby's older sister Yang and the secretive Faunus student from the explosive event. Omen had decided to reach them by other means and disappeared into the ground, becoming a small black shadow before darting across the field and popping up just behind the two. When he did, he was met with two weapons in his general direction. Lowering faunus student's sword using his index finger and doing the same for Yang's gauntlet, he cleared his throat and held back a reflexive jolt of anger.

"I get it. Scary thing pops up and you decide to deal with it, but please, don't ever do that again…" Omen asked, with a multitude of events happening at once.

A terrified Jaune arc had appeared, riding on top of a deathstalker's stinger. Just before this, the spartan student had rushed out of the forest and rolled towards the group as the Deathstalker grinded to a halt at the sight of Omen. This caused the Deathstalker to fling Jaune into a nearby tree as it's stinger reflexively recoiled. Just after, an Ursa had rolled out of the forest with two unfamiliar faces with it. The Ursa was dead, but there was a very energetic student on top of the bear with another, more relaxed student just next to them. The more relaxed one seemed to be out of breath and scolded the energetic one before approaching the group. Omen started to count the events, starting off at '1' for the deathstalker, moving onto a '2' for the Ursa and pointing into the sky ending with a '3'. Omen then slow clapped while smiling into the sky, because this was truly a lot more to take in then he had bargained for. At that very moment, Omen started to question what he did to deserve this, until remembering that he had done quite a lot to deserve this.

After all this had occurred, The Nevermore that Omen had previously spotted dropped Ruby Rose into the group. Omen simply extended his hands just as Ruby landed and caught her. With a nervous ruby in his hands, he then placed her down and looked back into the sky. As the group waited, Weiss also dropped from the sky. Although, she was cushioned from her own fall by the ever so heroic Jaune, who managed to jump out of the tree and catch Weiss… just before becoming a human pillow. Omen slow clapped yet again for the umpteenth time that day and walked over to Jaune, helping him up. As the two walked back to the group, the nevermore began to circle overhead, screeching ever so distantly.

For the first time in a long while, Omen seemed to smile. Not at the challenge or the fight that was about to unfold, but at the group themselves. Humans were a complex creature, and yes he did still hold some resentment, but he was slowly getting used to them. Perhaps this was how he could atone for his past? He only pondered at the thought, but he truly wished it could be. They were quite the light hearted kind. He looked on at each of the warriors, as he stood just feet in front of them. They all were indeed young, which made him question their resolve for the harsh reality all the more. He did hope that at the very least, some of them would retain this wonder. Omen chuckled to himself while smiling and looked back to the Grimm that bared down at them. He reached for his fake weapon for just a moment, before pulling hand back. He glanced back at the group once more before deciding that it wasn't his right to fight them single handedly. It was an initiation after all, he supposed that they should all experience a Warrior's challenge. Dusting his hands off, he walked back to the group, who all seemed to preparing to fight.

"Great, the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang joked as the Deathstalker and Nevermore stood to attack.

"Does this usually happen to all you humans? What's next, one of you are actually gonna decapitate big bird up there?" Omen commented giving everyone a confused expression, "Nevermind, how about you guys introduce yourselves to me, cause I've got no clue who some of you are..? " Omen asked facing away from the Grimm behind him.

"Are you kidding? We're in the middle of an initiation here! At any moment those Grimm could… wait…" Weiss had argued before noticing that neither the Nevermore or the Deathstalker stepped forwards. They both had seemed rather hesitant to attack. For the first time in their lives, they didn't understand why they were attacking.

"Relax, they're not gonna kill ya... yet." Omen reassured somewhat, motioning to the two large Grimm that stood by.

No one was sure why they were acting this way, but for the time being, a legend was asking for their names. The first of them to speak was the spartan. Placing her weapons behind her back, she walked forwards and lent out her hand.

"Hello! My name is Pyrrha Nikos. A pleasure!" Pyrrha exclaimed, extending a hand to shake.

Omen didn't truly understand the greetings of humans quite well, or remember them too well, but he did at least remember the more commonly used one. Next was the animal girl from before. She seemed rather suspicious of Omen, but he could most likely tell that it was because of her secret.

"Blake." Blake said, standing near Yang and Ruby.

"Nora~!" Nora excitedly said, out of annoyance to the student in green

"Ren. Nice to meet you." Ren said, extending a hand just like Pyrrha.

"So… does this mean we're dying with a legend?" Yang questioned, before Ruby grew impatient.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby charged forwards, her weapon unfolded and ready to strike.

Sadly, it did not end well and instead, she was batted away, "D-don't worry! Totally Fine!"

"Ohh! That's not smart." Omen commented before Yang took off to help her younger sister with Omen trailing behind.

"RUBY!" yang sprinted closer to her sister, only to be met with a hail of feathers from the nevermore, one feather had been able to pin Ruby down while the rest lined themselves up and blocked Yang's path. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back, pulling on her cape before Omen walked up and grabbed the ground in front of Yang and violently upheaved it, shaking the majority of the feathers back into the air and towards the Nevermore

"Yo! Someone get her!" Omen yelled back to the group before Weiss lunged forwards and protected Ruby.

"You are so childish!" Weiss exclaimed, having just saved her from the deathstalker's stinger.

Omen could see the two humans talking about something or other, but in truth, he wasn't listening as there was still another threat in the sky. Said threat had only just remembered that Omen was with the group. Forming a hooked blade in their hands connected to a chain, Omen tossed the hook straight into the Nevermore, digging into it's body. With a hefty pull, Omen redirected the Nevermore and caused it to circle overhead one more time before unlatching the hook and sending the nevermore a little bit a ways from the group.

"There! You kids better think of a plan before it comes back!" Omen said, yelling at the group.

"Okay, guys? What are we gonna do?" Jaune nervously panicked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our Objective is right in front of us." Weiss motioned towards the chess pieces that Omen assumed to be the 'relics'.

"Yeah, she's right." Ruby chimed in, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"I beg to fucking differ!" Omen yelled, boxing the Deathstalker that tried desperately to break free of the ice.

"Run and Live, that is an idea I can get behind!" Jaune proudly commented.

With each student grabbing a separate artifact, the group decided to retreat back to the cliffs, while Omen had stayed behind and watched as the Nevermore and Deathstalker had begun to free themselves. It wasn't long until the ice began to crack and the nevermore was close to returning as well. Omen stared back at the group and then back at the grimm before making the effort to catch up with the students. It wasn't hard to return to them and before he knew it, he was already beside them. By the time he _had_ decided to join them though, the deathstalker and Nevermore were very much close to coming back.

"Time's running out kids." Omen said while jogging backwards alongside them.

"Time we left." Ren told Ruby, before Ruby agreed.

As the group reached the cliffs, Yang paused for a moment to admire her sisters leadership. This stopped blake as well while also leaving Omen to be slightly impressed. He never had thought to be so impressed by humans, but then again, it could be a side effect of being among them for so long. Snapping out of it, Omen and Yang had manage to continue on with the group. As the group fled to a nearby ruins, the Nevermore flew ahead and the deathstalker was close behind.

Omen stopped following the group when he realized something. The ruins were quite… familiar. They looked like a place Omen should remember, But why couldn't he? It hadn't been that long had it? Just before he could muster the power to remember, the world around him changed, and what he now stood in… was the first violent act that 'he' had committed in the world… There he stood, looking down at his hands, covered in red, as the armies of soldiers he once knew were broken and beyond repair. Bodies were torn to pieces and grey matter had been left nearly everywhere. Omen breathed heavily, as he turned around to the cries of humans behind him. It was not his doing. It was theirs. He grew violent, boiling with rage and so filled with power, he walked onwards unfearing of death and unbroken by the atrocities around him… and towards him.

Omen walked towards the army of darkness, Weapons in hand and a sinister glare. Sprinting forwards into battle. What followed next was… ungodly. Pieces of darkness scattered everywhere, as Omen had tore through the last of the grimm with malice and vengeance for those he deemed respected. The few Grimm that remained had scurried away, fearing the same fate would befall theirs if they didn't. They could not run. They never could. By the time they had tried, he was already upon them. A former shadow of himself, but still himself. His weapons were stained with darkness, and his mind was unthinking. As he removed the last of the Grimm from his weapon, he turned to see human and faunus reinforcements. They stared on in horror at Omen, as he stared on in an empty and void emotion. He was so covered in Darkness, that he was mistaken as one of them. They retreated, not knowing it was their once proud and noble Legend. Omen the War Legend… was now the forgotten. Omen's hands shook as he returned to the battlefield that was currently being used.

Snapping out of his confusion, Omen Rushed towards the group that had already crossed the ruined bridge. The Nevermore and Deathstalker had already come into contact with the split apart groups. Both had tried their best to aid each other, but only delayed the threats more and more. Omen watched on as the Deathstalker continued to try and stab at the students, while the Nevermore began cornering the others. Omen cursed to himself silently before rushing forwards. With a violent tug, the Deathstalker had been thrown into a nearby archway. When the Deathstalker smashed into the archway, it had managed to crumble onto it, before being shaken off. Omen Jogged forwards a bit before taunting the deathstalker. Forgetting its sensibility, the Deathstalker crawled its way to its death.

"C'mon! you big piece of sh-" Omen dodged to the side, forming the large blade and swinging it at the deathstalker, sending it backwards for just a moment.

The blade pierced into its tough armor and with a snap of Omen's fingers, the entire weapon exploded causing the deathstalker's shell to burst open and wounding it in the process. What followed next made Omen quite aggravated as the nevermore had just crashed into the side of the ruined tower. Omen ran back to the group on his side and jumped across, leaving the group to fight the weakened deathstalker.

"Hey! You guys! Take care of that!" Omen said, as he landed on the other side of the bridge and disappeared into the ground.

It seemed that both Nora and Jaune had the idea to fight the deathstalker on the other side. Slamming her hammer weapon into the bridge, and sending Jaune soaring to the other side, along with herself. With this, Nora bumped Blake into the abyss below. The Faunus girl was quick on her feet, throwing her weapon onto a nearby ruined pillar and swinging onto the nevermore that had just missed her. With a gained advantage, she ran across slicing the nevermore's back. Omen cheered on as the faunus girl landed near him and the others. With the Nevermore circling back, Omen looked to Ruby and Yang, who had begun firing bullets at the nevermore in vain.

It appeared the creature was stronger than they thought, which made the four fire at it together. Seeing as they were failing, Omen built up his energy and pulled back his hands before clapping and sending a volley of Flaming Black spears straight at the nevermore. With a stronger power aiding them, the blasts had dealt more damage and caused the Giant Bird Grimm to bash into the ruined structure uncontrollably, causing Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang to fall. Of course, each had their own unique way of getting back to the bridge where Omen was quite… straight forwards.

"AH! Hahaha!" Omen yelled while swinging frantically on a chain in excited glee and while confusing most of the students on the ruined bridge.

"None of this is working. And you're not helping!" Weiss shouted while pointed out as the nevermore dropped Omen off and flew back around, trying to kill the students.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby yelled as she propelled herself forward and off the bridge.

Omen witnessed the four girls rush passed him, as each began enacting a plan set out by Ruby. With Yang, Blake and Weiss covering Ruby, Omen watched on as the team began their plan. Omen wasn't disheartened by either team, as they were perfect matches for each other. The other half of the group had managed to fend off the Deathstalker and kill it, as Omen Watched on in impress. Although he could have dispatched easily, he realized he wouldn't have seen the team at their most cooperative. Jaune was quite the leader and strategist, just not the most powerful of the group. He believed that Nora held the title considering her weapon was quite literally a grenade launcher and Hammer in one combination. Seeing that the team dispatched the hanging tail from the deathstalker and then used it against itself was quite the show. Omen stared on for a few more moments, relaxing on a wall as the students in front of him had… oh lord no.

As the deathstalker fell into the misty cavern below, the students on the cliff side had managed to land with most of them fine. The only downside was that Ren had been injured and fell to the floor. Omen wasn't stunned by that however. It was more about the fact that Ruby's sister had been standing on the Nevermore's beak yelling at it and attacking it at the same time. Omen did have to admit, that was quite the way to fight. It was even more astonishing when she managed to do so and not be flattened by it's beak. Omen did have to give Humans props for their enginuity, he didn't think to see that in a battlefield.

"I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" Yang shouted while firing several rounds into it's stomach.

"Now that… that seems a little like me…!" Omen Commented as Yang landed on a broken down bridge while the nevermore crashed into the side of a larger cliff.

Just then Weiss Glided forwards, jumping into the air and pinning the nevermore's tail down with ice as Blake latched her Weapon to a nearby broken pillar and Yang held it in place, making a makeshift Slingshot. With Ruby and her weapon mounted on blake's ribbon weapon, she was propelled forwards catching the nevermore by the throat before running upwards and picking up speed. With one last Rune beneath her, thanks to Weiss, Ruby cut through the Nevermore's neck cleanly. This caused the body to slowly float down, as it's head barreled right before it did. Omen seemed to like this group just a little bit more. It was still quite annoying not to finish such fights off by himself, but it was for a better purpose he supposed. In his perspective, it built character between the groups and showed just how much of a team they could all be.

"Now that's some heavy duty violence!" Omen sarcastically said while clapping as the body of the nevermore fell just in front of them, "But I could be wrong…"

As one final hurrah Omen clocked his fist back and punched forwards causing the massive body to be ripped to shreds in a brutal fashion. Many of the students saw this and gasped in horror, whereas Omen simply walked off and created a bridge from his angry energy. It was quite the burst of rage, but enough still. Omen only waited at the end of the bridge, as the group walked on silently. Omen did feel a tad bit concerned, but knew at some point he would get over it.

"Wow..." yang commented, breaking the silence, "So that was a thing."

After all the excitement of the initiation and the return of Omen's boredom. The students arrive back at Beacon for the team making ceremony. Unsurprisingly to Omen, the teams were picked just as he had thought. It was also quite positive to know that he now knew the names of each student that he fought with. Not knowing them before was quite the hassle for himself, Of course, it's all perfectly fine now.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year…" Ozpin commented with Omen standing near him.

"Well, you're not wrong." Omen added before trying to leave the scene.

"Of course, now that the team's have been selected, I'd like to take a moment of your time to explain who Mr. Omen truly is." Ozpin began, causing Omen to freeze up for a moment.

"What are you planning…?" Omen whispered to Ozpin before he continued.

"Omen, the Forgotten Legend. Is a tyrant of War. Long forgotten by both humans and Faunus. A ruthless fighter who has managed to win battle after battle in his lifetime." Ozpin finished with Omen slightly scowling at what Ozpin just said.

"Oh dear god..." Omen only recoiled at the thought of his life being centered around battle. It wasn't too disgusting, but it was quite obsessive.

Omen could partly hear some whispers. Some did not believe his legend, others were very believing and others witnessed said power. In any case, the tension of the room was very clear. Omen could feel his anger resurging. And only after having just released what little he did have in the forest.

"For this reason, this legendary hero will be this school's guardian and protect it and all students who attend here from any who dare attack." Ozpin announced making the crowd cheer with relief.

"We never agreed to this…!" Omen whispered angrily to Ozpin 

"I am terribly sorry, but as a long standing favor, I'd like you to protect the school if at all possible. I sincerely apologize, but I do hope it doesn't interrupt your slumber." Ozpin said, asking for yet another favor which angered Omen a bit more.

"Great…!" Omen said before Ozpin finally ended the ceremony and the students began filing back to their dorms.

**Meanwhile..**

It was quite the shaded and darkened place. A factory building with hundreds of shelves lined one after another, and a lone figure leaning over a metal table with plans taped to the wall. The remote location of such a place was quite villainous enough, but the true villany came from the one holding a radio. As the figure leaned over to see a set of plans written out onto a map, they responded to their leader. Roman Torchwick had just received news of something that he truly regretted. The figure he met in the dust shop was indeed the legend he feared. Not only that, but his task had something to do along with him. He could fathom why they were so interested in the forgotten legend, but he didn't complain. He only had hoped to survive his next encounter long enough to escape. Sighing and leaning on the same table he had plotted over, he pondered on whether their plan would even work. The legend at the dust shop was indeed quite powerful, so he wasn't sure if what they had was strong enough to defeat him.

Before he could think about the risks of his newest plans, A grunt with a metallic mask walked in, carting over containers. Roman Handed the grunt some lien and ordered him to open it, revealing the crate to be full of dust. Seeing the gems inside, Roman had picked up the water crystal with an inquisitive thought. Roman directed his attention back to the map and scowled before looking back at the crystals. He was truly dreading his next encounter already. As the Grunt stood by awaiting further orders, Roman looked straight at the map and grumbled.

"We're gonna need more men… a lot more..."


	6. Chapter 5: Have Some Faith

**Have Some Faith**

"God that's bright…" Omen grunting and sitting up for the next morning.

The newest day had started and therefore the start of his new life. He had quite the exhausting day yesterday and wasn't very keen on being productive today. With an exhausted look, he got up and walked over to the fridge. It was still the same from yesterday, save for a single slice of carrot cake and a note from Ozpin. Being mostly suspicious, Omen took the note and the cake from the fridge. Setting down the cake, he had sat himself back down on his bed. The note read: '_Omen, As you may know, your cave has been empty since your arrival here. Being as such, I thought to inform you of its conditions as of today. Its entirely fine, but I suspect that there have been several unknown threats roaming around since you've gone. If there is any disturbance with your initial home, I would be honored to inform you.' _Omen was entirely suspicious at this point. Eyeing the cake for a moment before turning the paper in his hands, there had been a backside as well. It had also read, 'As an amends for yesterday's and today's assignment favor, I thought to present you this cake made from the cafeteria. As for the favor, It comes from the students that you have familiarized with. I do hope this isn't much a disturbance, but they wish to ask you a few questions.

Omen was quite tired from the previous celebration. It had just so happened that he did not bother to take off any of his clothing. His Sleeveless grey coat had remained on and his blue shirt was still the same as it had previously been. His worn down pants, although quite comfortable, were lazily sagging from his legs. Scratching the newly refreshed brown hair on his head, Omen pointed his palm to the cake and grasped it shut, causing the cake to become smothered in darkness before duplicating on the counter. Eating the newly duplicated Cake, he had placed the original back into the fridge and walked out of the was quite far from most of the dorms that held the students, so no noise had greeted him this early. Unfortunately, by the time he had crossed over to the dorms, a loud and familiar 'Bonzai' from team RWBY was heard. He decided to not get dragged into their routine and kept walking forwards. Of course, some tiny part of him was indeed curious as to why they all yelled 'bonzai' and they had asked a favor of him in the first place, soo. Pacing backwards and opening their door haphazardly, he noticed something that confused him quite largely. All the beds had been piled as if nothing was wrong. The room was a mixture of different styles and the curtains had been sliced ungracefully open and restitched back together. All in all, There was no explanation to what he witnessed. With the entire team looking straight at him and Omen looking straight back, Omen slowly closed the door and waited a few moments before opening it once more. The second time was worse, as he was almost mowed down by Weiss and the rest of team RWBY, noting that the beds were now strung as Bunk beds. Very unstable bunk beds… From the other side of the hall was Team JNPR who managed to all be held up by Jaune before ultimately falling flat. Omen truly wanted to ask any question to satiate his confusion, but currently, he was having trouble just thinking about how he would fulfill their favor.

"Guys, it's too early in the morning for this, just get to your classes..." Omen tiredly said, closing team RWBY's door and walking down the way they had.

Catching up to team RWBY, and only jaune for some reason, Omen looked on as they rushed off to their classes. Omen was only just thankful for Ozpin and Glynda who managed to pass by. Omen decided to give a tired wave before walking over to them. He so desperately wanted to ask if it was going to continue on like this, but the slow sip from Ozpin and his Mug that seemed to be attached to his hand was more than enough of an answer. Groaning, Omen picked a direction and walked off, deciding that his favor was mostly fulfilled for the time being. It had taken several minutes for Omen to find his way around. At one point he managed to find himself lost in the courtyard, and then the ballroom, and eventually, the forest he had helped the students in. Confused at how lost he was getting, he backtracked for a moment and found himself back in the cave he left. Omen wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he wasn't liking the outcome regardless. It had taken some time, and a map, for Omen to eventually find himself in the halls of classrooms. Specifically, the classroom that the team had been learning in.

When Omen had walked into the room, only some students had perked up. Omen searched the room to find the team being talked at until the professor of their class asked a question of leadership and who was willing. Weiss had been the first to yell out that she was willing to test herself. Already sensing the bourbatusks anger from being locked inside a cage, it made Omen intrigued to see how the 'heiress' did in single combat. He was still quite intrigued to see most of the students he had met in single combat, but he waved it off for another time.

"Goooo weiss!" Yang yelled.

"Fight well!" Blake managed to cheer, holding a tiny flag from nowhere?

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Ruby yelled lastly, causing Weiss to scold her.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus." Weiss lowered her rapier for a moment, before Omen reminded her to prepare for battle.

"Oh, sorry." ruby quietly said.

"This should be fun to watch." Omen slowly walked around the room while watching Weiss' stance and movements.

"My my, a greater power than myself enters the class, you must be Omen, right?" The burly teacher asked in a very outspoken and glorified voice.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're the instructor for this class?" Omen said, extending his hand as The instructor took it.

"Why yes! Professor Port. By your tale, you are quite truly an outstanding fighter! Correct?" Port asked as Omen nodded and turned to watch the fight.

"Just came to see what the kids are learning nowadays…" Omen's gaze ad shifted back and forth from the cage to Weiss before he continued, "I'm guessing this is some sort of test?"

"Why yes, a test of leadership. Miss Schnee here has appropriately volunteered for it." Port answered, making Omen watch on in intrigue.

"Well then, let her begin." Omen said, as Professor Port Swiftly chopped open the cage with a battle axe musket.

The battle had begun, as the burly looking teacher had opened the cage using a combination Musket and Battle axe. The Bourbatusk had charged and with a strike of weiss' weapon, it was deflected. This caused the unprepared Weiss to dodge with unhelpful calls from both the instructor and the cheerful calls of Ruby. Omen stared on in fascination. Despite the clear difference in advantage between the bourbatusk and Weiss' rapier, she still continued. Regardless of her trying, she was still being beaten by the boarbatusk and it was a cause for concern for Omen. If this was what he truly had to deal with when they didn't work together, he would have written them off as casualties days ago.

It was evident to Omen that she had never faced this type of grim before and was having difficulty managing it. Although she was prepared to fight, she wasn't prepared to adapt. The difference of Bourbatusk attacks vary. Guarding against attacks and even leaving the combatant vulnerable by unhanding them if they were not careful. Although they could also switch to offense and cause a large amount of damage to humans. Especially with their special abilities which Omen had fun with in the past. It was rather fun for Omen, having to large Grimm wheels and using them for Bowling. Of course, Omen's definition of Bowling meant that the other Grimm were the pins. It was still very fun for him though.

"Hang in there weiss!" Ruby cheered on as Weiss gave her an indifferent glance.

Gliding forward and poised to strike, Weiss was quickly thrown off balance as the boarbatusk caught her weapon and made her flip over. Omen facepalmed as she was now struggling to free her weapon from its tusks. It reminded Omen of another time, when humans would play with their pets in a game known as 'tug o' war'. It was a very strange game to him, because both humans and animals could participate, Albeit in different ways...

"Come on weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby continued as Weiss was still struggling for her weapon.

Quickly dodging another charge from the boarbatusk, Weiss ran to retrieve her weapon, regaining it and preparing for another attack. The Bourbatusk was not prepared, however, as it slammed into the side of the raised desks. Omen stared on in a very slight smile. He tried desperately to hold back the amounts of laughter that was coming from her fight. If he did laugh, he would only be considered rude by the humans, so he tried his best to contain it. It was a troublesome task when Weiss had continued to go back and forth with the creature, before finally ending it.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!" Ruby aided weiss to which Weiss disregarded it.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She had been unfocused on the bourbatusk now and was yelling at Ruby. This, of course, was a mistake.

With that, the Boarbatusk had begun spinning and had managed to gain a lot of speed. Weiss who was now ready for it's next attack, had only a short amount of time to act against it's spin. When the Boarbatusk reached her, she prepared a glyph in front of her, knocking the grimm upside down. Before it could recover, Weiss flipped into the air and launched straight at it, stabbing it in the stomach and quickly dispatching it. Omen was quite impressed. She prevailed after all. Omen was still suppressing some laughs but had hid it quite well with the clapping coming from port and himself.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" The instructor said as weiss regained her composure, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today."

"Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed!" The instructor ended with a long silence, weiss had walked off in a very sour mood.

"Nice goin' kid." Omen said to weiss as she left through the doorway and walked off with Ruby running after her just moments later

Whatever the problem may be, It was quite evidently affecting her psyche and therefore ruining her train of thought. Omen knew this well, after so many conflicts involving mental and physical strains. He had remembered a time when there were teams of humans that had lived for quite a while, Although they had differences it didn't seem to stop their teamwork. But many years had passed by then, making his perception of them slightly askew from what he could probably tell. There wasn't much detail to go on, but he was sure there was some type of team that he had fought before? He dismissed the thought, not seeing a point in remembering the humans that have long since passed and moved on. Unfortunately, he had found himself to be walking straight towards the the two before pivoting and walking into another hall. It did little to stop the argument from reaching his ears and he had found the tail end of both Weiss and Ruby's argument. Ruby seemed to be saddened by her role as leader while Weiss had stormed off for her lack of being one. This was an ordeal that Omen didn't know how to handle human conflict correctly, but to his luck, Ozpin had just arrived to Ruby's aid in dealing with such a problem. Omen didn't believe himself to be a real motivation to any human on the planet regardless of experience, so he was thankful for Ozpin's sudden entrance. However, He wasn't entirely thankful for what Ozpin had done to remedy the situation.

This was an annoyance he didn't want and to make matters worse, most of this ordeal took the entirety of the day from him. Of course, this being his usual sleeping time and his already tired disposition to waking up. Omen was… compliant, to say the least. More so than what he usually had faced, It seemed that this new beginning of his was being quite demanding. It seemed that ever since he left the cave, fate would give him different challenges. Although having a challenge was quite the wonder to himself, It certainly wasn't when the challenge dealt with emotional distress. He hoped that Ozpin could settle this instead of himself, but having the general sense of who Ozpin was, Omen should have expected such a thing. Omen's rage wasn't as high as yesterday, but it still urged to battle, and it seemed like there wouldn't be one for a certain while. Groaning, he he walked towards Ozpin and Ruby, to finish his favors.

"Omen, would you please help me prove a point to Ms. Rose?" Ozpin called, snapping Omen out of his thoughts.

"Okay..?" Omen asked bluntly.

"Can you vouch for the responsibility of being a leader and it's worth?" Ozpin asked, which was exactly what Omen had just been thinking over and was dreading his own explanation for such a role.

With a sigh of annoyance, Omen began, "Being a leader is a tiring duty. It's an honor that those who do have it, must uphold. Leaders must be at their best, providing their team with strategy and planning accordingly. If a teammate has fallen, it is the duty of a leader to ensure that said teammate is standing proudly with them. You of all people have proven more than that at the ruins, you should probably work on it more though." Omen said, weirdly optimistic.

"Thank you Omen, As he said, you've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin ended, walking off while Omen walked back to his dorm.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm done for today, tell the others I said 'hey'." Omen excused himself from the conversation, wanting to only rest for the entire day.

And rest he had. It had certainly been the troubling day for Omen. Such a simple understanding and mental grasp is the only thing that seemed to go on for the day. Then again, Omen hadn't noticed the flow of time still. It had always seemed to go by rather quickly in fact. Not bothering to change out of his clothing yet again, Omen got into bed, and buried his face into the pillow that he loved so dearly. He wasn't hoping for the emotional distresses of Humans to act upon his new life, but it seemed that it was the only way for him to redeem himself amongst them. He only hoped that this didn't occur frequently in a school filled with students training to become the future of warriors and protectors. Turning over in bed, Omen stared out of his window and thought back to his encounter with Roman Torchwick. It was a bizarre memory to go back to, but after thinking it over, it was quite strange. He noticed the men taking dust only, but no other valuables. No gold, no rare items, it seemed to be only the dust that they were after. But why would such a thing be a cause for concern. With his experiences in dust experimenting, the results had mostly ended the same. Either by explosive combinations or an odd chemical compound in which it was either helpful or violent. He may not have looked as such, but Omen was no battle fueled maniac. In his spare time, or when he just felt like it, he'd muster up some sort idea to experiment with different things. At one point it was Grimm and how they could be dispatched if the need arose. At another time, it was for human reaction to certain events, and at an earlier stage his experiments took on a rather destructive twist. His power was indeed strange, having been fueled by a powerful void like energy, but it was never truly the same as the creatures of Grimm. Although it's power was boosted by the emotions that Omen had chosen, being anger, the main source for it was quite the mystery to even Omen. He remembered his destructive phase quite well. When the dawn of man had just arisen and the creatures of Grimm had first appeared, he was quick to use it. Unleashing torrents of disasters and devastation across the lands. A beautiful sight to Omen, but a very alarming sight to all others. Omen did eventually grow bored of this destructive power and simply locked it away with the very same seal that had bound him.

Omen had turned to the darker side of the room for a better resting position. It hadn't taken long for the ageless being to lure himself into sleep, It was particularly easy on nights such as this. When there was no noise, just silence. He only hoped the students of the school would give him that courtesy for the next five minutes before anyone else decided to yell something ridiculous out again…

"Bonzai…" Omen mumbled in his sleep, awaiting the next day.


	7. Chapter 6: Beyond Battle Pt 1

**Beyond Battle**

Ah yes, sparring day. A day where he could see the strengths and weaknesses of each student in school. It was also a day that Omen was hoping to learn more about the students he had already met. There were four in particular he didn't know and this strangely bugged him. It was never good to send out unprepared soldiers in wars, but this was no war, and Omen was very thankful for that. These thoughts only seemed to barrage him at the most opportune of times. Omen wasn't even in the sparring hall. The only reason he had any notion of such an event was largely impart by the students who had either gotten lost and passed by or from those who crossed the area to speak with friends in private. Although he usually hated noise, it wasn't truly any louder than the normal sounds of the cave. There didn't seem to be _any_ loud occurrences around his room regardless of the students and the simple gossip between passing students was all the more interesting to the lonely Legend. Omen knew these matters didn't concern him, but he had learned that trying to block out conversations and sleeping was a very large ordeal for himself. On a bright side, he did learn that Stephanie was indeed cheating on Thomas… he wasn't sure why this was relevant information. As he walked to the training hall, he thought back to the other students and how much they achieved as a team. Particularly, team JNPR. He had only seen them working as a single unit, but never as a separate force. Of course, Omen was mostly concerned with Jaune's capabilities. He truly hadn't planned on watching their matches to study them, in fact, he didn't intend to leave his bed this morning. It had just so happened that the moment Omen woke up, he was greeted to a ringing from the scroll. When he opened it, it was a message from Ozpin telling him to be present at the training sessions today. That, paired with his interest for students battles, was enough to motivate himself.

When Omen had gotten out of bed, his entire perception of the sparr was slightly askew. He had the immediate thought of them killing each other. It wasn't an uncommon thought for him, but after waking himself up, he quickly turned down the thought of bloodshed In Omen's mind, battle usually meant bloodshed. It was just that simple for him. There was no mercy, no remorse, and certainly no survivors. But Omen had quickly grasped onto the mindset that these were only students, children. They were not yet prepared for war. As Omen finally decided to leave his simple room, he walked onward to the sparring arena. Noting that it would most likely be a simple battle with some varied and predictable odds... And it was.

When Omen opened the doors to the arena, he found Jaune Arc on the floor as Cardin Winchester stood resting on his mace. A large board had been above them with students crowding around to see. There was a full green bar under Cardin's picture and under Jaune's, a diminished red one. Omen wasn't sure of the life bars on the screen, but if anything was obvious, it was that Jaune lost. Omen facepalmed and walked around the arena's outer area. Omen wasn't spotted by anyone, other than Glynda, and it seemed that they had gotten used to his presence. He did wonder why Ozpin sent him to the sparring arena if it didn't involve any kind of bloodshed or violence? It had been the only thing Omen was particularly interested in. If not that, then the student's skills in battle. However, he was far too late for that. So what odd task did the headmaster have for Omen? He had hoped to find out later in the day. All he could do now was watch as Jaune viewed his scroll and Cardin looked pleased. Omen hated the idea of wandering aimlessly around the arena, so he had sped up the process. Mustering whatever energy he need, Omen crossed from his side of the arena, to Glynda's. It didn't take much effort, and it wasn't necessarily bothering anyone else, so he continued towards the three.

"Mister Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy…" Glynda explained to Jaune, who was still looking at the scroll, "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowulf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin said shortly after, resting his mace on his shoulders and walking away.

"Well that was foreboding. I'm more of a stab and torment kinda being though." Omen commented making Cardin step out of the way as he helped Jaune up from the ground.

"Ah, Omen. Ozpin wanted you to be here for this." Glynda said before turning back to the students, "Remember everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda explained, which made Omen partly interested.

"Should I be aware of this… tournament?" Omen asked before Ruby, who had a shocked expression on her face, told him

"Are you kidding? It's the biggest tournament in all the kingdoms! Hunters and huntresses from all over are gonna be fighting!" Ruby explained, which made Omen smile.

"So, what you're telling me is that Humans fight and compete in a tournament for fun!?" Omen said, raising an idea in his head as Ruby nodded slowly.

He quite enjoyed battle, and if he just sticked to incapacitating humans for now, then perhaps the tournament could prove exciting for himself. However, there was a more pressing matter to deal with. It was about Jaune's battle prowess. Jaune's battle wasn't the first that omen had seen. There were far more than Jaune who hadn't fully developed their skills, but in time, they had learned quickly that it was more important than they realized. For the few who hadn't thought of such, it was simply a waste of time to them and they soon moved careers of a warrior to that of a normal citizen. Omen had no quarrel over that lifestyle, he often thought about it himself. But when the world was in chaos, it seemed to be the right decision for him. To fight on and protect the humans and Faunus… but that thought is quite the heartache for him to revisit. He can still feel the scars. Omen looked on at many of the students there, wondering why they hadn't left yet. When he turned to look at Cardin, Omen noticed he was gone, and so was Jaune after he had helped him up.

Omen was very confused, more so than human emotions could fathom, but after looking from the students awed faces to Glynda's prepared battle stance, he knew exactly why he was brought here. It wasn't a graceful way of being told to fight, but it was too late to question it. Omen walked back from his position near Ruby and Looked at straight at Glynda, bowing his head and shaking it in an ever so thoughtful disbelief. It appeared that Ozpin was looking to test his mettle against Glynda, which was a very poor choice of decision to make. Omen looked around and only dryly laughed at the situation. He had thought to simply end it here and now, but there was no fun in that. After all, he still wondered what the supposed purpose was for calling him here. It couldn't have been just for a test? It had to be something more, something he wished to exploit against the legend. Simmering down his power, he walked to the opposite side of the arena and noticed the board change from Cardin and Jaune's pictures to that of Glynda and Omen's. It was odd to see a picture of himself on the board, as he recalled not having taken one, although the picture seemed rather… aged. This disturbed Omen greatly.

"Hah! Okay so… what is this? Huh? Some kind of joke? Because no offense, this isn't going to end well for you if it isn't. You know that right?" Omen asked, to everyone else's silence.

"As an added curricular demonstration of the Arena and it's sparring system, Myself and Mr. Omen will engage in combat. Observe our battle carefully and feel free to take notes while watching." Glynda explained further as she prepared her riding crop.

"Aight, this isn't funny anymore. I made a promise not to hurt anyone in this school, so unless you intend on me breaking it, I sugg-" Omen was cut off abruptly as Glynda responded.

"Ozpin had asked me to inform you that, only in this battle, will you be permitted to cause harm to anyone. After the battle has ended, the restriction will continue. Is that agreed upon?" Omen had noted that this was no longer a joke.

"Alright then… I'll make it painless…" Omen agreed as he readied for battle.

Omen dashed forwards with all his might and delivered a blow to… nothing. When he had sped forwards, he was blocked by Glynda's magic, making his entire body stop at a stand still. Omen's eyes went wide with surprise after seeing this and was then immediately shut closed as he was lifted from the ground and sent into it at a very high speeds. After Glynda had thrown Omen to the other side of the arena, she waved her crop once more and fired multiple projectiles straight at Omen. With a violent volley hitting him in his entirety, the board showed Omen's immediate drop in life to a third of it's original full origin… before rocketing to full health once more. Glynda and the rest of the students had stared on in disbelief as the smoke rose from Omen's sudden destruction. When it settled, it showed a now standing Omen, dusting himself from the blasts. His expression was very moody, although truly, he was agitated. Not at being attack, but by having the lack of perception that magic was still a thing. Omen really had wondered why she didn't try that earlier in his time here instead of causing explosions on the roof of the building and it only had made him angrier. Before long, Omen walked forward as Glynda hurled five spears from the rubble that had been raised from damaging Omen. three had struck in succession to each other, but the remaining two had been broken entirely. Omen raised his hand and caused Darkened Blades to fall from the sky. Glynda had raised a magic barrier, before dodging and realizing that the blades had somehow passed through it easily. With various side steps, flips and other dodging procedures, Omen wondered why she hadn't taken a role as Gymnast instead. He didn't wonder about these odd thoughts for too long, but this was an exception. Staring off into space, Omen stopped the rain of swords and allowed her to attack. When Glynda was finally able to attack, her life bar was at the same length that Omen had been previously. Needless to say, she was having a lot of trouble.

Omen looked on in indifference, after snapping out of his weird thoughts. Glynda was a skilled huntress, but even the most skilled were no much for something that could fight for eons at a time. Glynda prepared several fire balls around her, lining them up before launching them all at once. After which, she created two Glyphs in front of her and just behind Omen's area. Closing them in slowly, Glynda waited for Omen's movement, but nothing occurred. At first, Glynda thought that his cocky demeanor had gotten the better of him, but after realizing that no one was in the spot she had just blasted, she darted her eyes in various directions. After a minute of searching, she finally found Omen, behind her with one arm on her shoulder as a support for the rest of his body. It didn't Occur how fast Omen could move on the battlefield, but it did occur to her that she knew what he was going to do to mock her. As Omen yawned and walked over to the student's side of the arena, he immediately triggered a Glyph on the floor, causing it to explode violently. This made Omen cough smoke, before shaking off the explosion. To Omen, he wasn't sure if this was the huntresses way of fighting strategically, or simply trying to survive. He wasn't trying to defeat her too quickly, and the use of his powers was mostly unneeded for this battle, but the constant annoyance of magic was becoming boring. When Omen tried to move towards her, he realized his foot was caught on the very same Glyph he had just detonated. Deadpanning at the Glyph and then at Glynda, Omen understood why the explosion was there. Too distract him. Trying to move from the Glyph was very difficult, and proved to be even more so when Glynda had placed magical turrets that began firing blast after blast at Omen. The constant barrage, paired with his leg being immobilized, was shaping up to be an annoyance. As the students watched on, the board began to show Omen's life bar very slowly and steadily decrease over time. Glynda caught wind of this and prepared two more larger magic blasts while also creating another Glyph at Omen's feet. Omen was stuck, but not defenseless. After a few barrages, when the larger blasts hurled towards him, he grabbed them both and hurled them back at the magical turrets. Breaking two and sending another into a fritz. With each returning blast, Omen batted it away or grabbed it to block another. This went on for a minute or so before the first rune broke. Pivoting, Omen knelt down and smashed the rune beneath him with his now freed foot. Before Glynda could create any form of resistance, the floor of the arena was covered in darkness with several spears rising and launching forwards at her. Glynda had managed to dodge three only, but was then caught off guard by another spear that hit her as she landed from a dodge. When glynda was caught in the barrage, her life bar had dramatically decreased, ending the battle. Omen quickly undid his dark surroundings and dissipated the spears as Glynda shakily stood. It was very evident to Omen that she wasn't prepared for this type of power.

"I'll just assume that was a draw…" Omen walked off to the students side of the arena, leaving most of them in shock and awe as the bell rang.

It wasn't clear what type of purpose that entire fight served, but it was definitely a very tedious one. He didn't always prefer fighting magic casters. It was never fun to take them on physically and even if he hadn't, they would find their way out of it. Glynda was certainly not the first to berate him with such attacks and she certainly would not be the last. What catch Omen's attention was the picture of him on the board. It certainly was not a recent one. It was a picture from another time in his life, one that he didn't very well enjoy. Whoever had supplied the picture was not exactly favored in Omen's eyes. He would need to speak with this headmaster at a later date, but until then, he would need to bide his time. Omen was too lost in thought to notice that he had taken a wrong turn and had ended up at the mess hall. Out of the many places he enjoyed, this one was at a stand still. Although the foods that human's make were enjoyable, the noise, was not. Ignoring the noise, Omen noticed both teams he had come to know and respect, although it seemed one of the team's leaders was very downcast. Omen walked over, to them, noting that Cardin and his team, CRDL, had just sat down with a Rabbit faunus off on another table. When Omen returned his attention to the group, he caught a very odd story from Nora.

"...and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa Skin rugs!" Nora finished with many of the team members not paying attention.

"Ah… she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren added exasperated.

Omen had managed to create his own seat from his energy and sat himself at the end of the table. The team didn't seem to mind his presence any more, which was very reassuring to him, but they seemed more focused on Jaune's attitude as he played with his food. Omen looked at Jaune and took the time to study his face. He seemed very troubled, with a very underlying problem. It wasn't hard to tell, partly because of what happened earlier, but the underlying problem was somewhat lost to Omen. Jaune seemed to be very unlively, cold if anything. Omen Stared back at the other team members, most seemed to stare at Omen and gestured to help Jaune, but Omen wasn't sure that he could provide the assistance. With as much care as he could, he decided to speak up for the rest of the teams.

"You look like everyone just spat on your dreams, what's the matter..?" Omen asked in a very uncaring manner.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, nothing really. Why?" Jaune answered, making Omen raise his eyebrow.

"It's just that you seem a little… Not Okay…?" Ruby added.

Jaune looked around the table and gave a half hearted answer, "eh, guys, I'm fine… seriously, look!" Jaune gave an unsure thumbs up and smiled while laughing nervously, which was all the more a cause for concern.

"Now you just look like you agreed to swim with sharks." Omen commented as Jaune dropped the look.

Before Jaune could speak up, everyone at the table looked to team CRDL as they taunted the rabbit faunus who was trying to eat in peace. They seemed to be mocking the faunus girl for her animal qualities. This wasn't something Omen really understood, Ever since the faunus and human races met, they were at odds with each other. In recent years, the battles between them have become a rarity, although discrimination was still very much a thing. Omen sighed for a moment, noting that Jaune was focused more on Cardin and his band of friends than his team's worries. Picking up a used napkin from Ruby, Omen tossed it to Cardin. When Cardin looked towards the group for whoever threw the napkin at him, he met Omen's gaze and from it was a bit unnerved by his aggravation.

"**HEY! **Knock it off before, I thump you into the ground!" Omen threatened as the group jumped and moved away for the moment, letting him continue the team's talk.

It truly was annoying to him, but he just still couldn't understand it. To him, it seemed that humans were very demanding. Always wanting to be the dominant species on the food chain. At the very least, they wanted to feel as such. Omen learned at a young period in his life that there were quite a few species that rivalled the human race and their technology. The other species were uncaring of dominance mostly. They only seemed to want prosperity amongst each other. Omen saw this and tried to compare them to humans at one point. A very small fraction seemed to want the same thing. The rest were very malicious in their ways of taking over. They didn't seem to care… then again, he didn't seem to either when they tried to attack the species he was watching over. A dark and bloody day indeed… Omen was only glad that he wasn't seen by anyone. It would have caused a large amount of panic. Omen could only tolerate so much.

Omen sighed as he snapped back into the conversations that Jaune and his friends were carrying out. The Mess hall was silent for the moment, before continuing to make a large amount of noise. Omen decided to ignore it for now, but sooner or later the noise would come to mock him once more. After reforming his chair, he watched on as the group comforted their friend. Jaune didn't seem to see the trouble that he was enduring but everyone could tell the trouble was blindingly obvious. Omen listened for a few moments before letting his mind wander. It wasn't of great concern to him, but it did bug him nonetheless. When he gazed around the hall, he noticed that the Rabbit faunus seemed to try and get his attention. When he had looked towards her, she seemed to mouth the words 'thank you' to Omen. Omen nodded before looking to Cardin's team, who had sat on the opposite side of the room. They all had been laughing and joking with each other while also still mocking the Rabbit Faunus' ears. Omen rolled his eyes and focused back on the group.

"Oh please… name one time he's 'bullied' me…" Jaune said before everyone recounted several occasions.

Omen actually remembered some of those occasions. Not because they amused him, but because Ozpin tasked Omen to fetch Jaune everytime he was stuck in some sort of trouble. For instance the time he was wedged into the doorway by his own shield stuck to his belt. Omen simply tapped the shield lighty, causing it to dislodge from the door, but he really didn't like the idea of getting up from his sleep and having to do such a thing. There was also the time when Jaune was shoved into a locker and rocket propelled a ways away from the school, to which Omen had been tasked by Ozpin to investigate the sudden disappearance of a rocket propelled locker. Omen sped off in search of it, only to find Jaune pounding on the locked locker door while the locker lodged itself into a tree. Omen could only shake his head slowly at Jaune and his predicaments. The problems weren't hard to fix, but they made quite the disturbance in his day to day sleep schedules. Omen had wondered if this was the reason that Jaune's predicament bothered him? After all, it was usually left to Omen to fix Jaune's troubles...

"I didn't land far from the school…" Jaune disregarded the instances.

"Kid, I found you in a tree… Not even near the locker rooms..!" Omen added.

"Jaune if you ever need help, you can just ask…" Pyrrha suggested before Nora stood up.

"Ohh! We'll break his legs!" Nora added while showing off her 'muscles' and wearing a 'fierce' look.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune stood up with his tray, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said once more.

"Oww! That hurts!" The Rabbit girl from before cried as her ears were being pulled.

Omen had turned his head towards the rabbit faunus' direction, only to find the whole of team CRDL bugging them yet again, "Are you fucking kidding me…" Omen sighed deeply before standing up from his energy chair and walking over to the group.

Omen had already known that Humans would not listen to reason at some points in their lives, but to do so explicitly in front of him was a very real offense. One that Omen would not take lightly. When Cardin had spotted the fuming and angered Omen approaching, they quickly made their way to the door, not wanting to fight a nigh unstoppable being. Seeing this, Omen threw is hands into the air in exasperation. They had taunted those beneath them and didn't want the same in return. Omen was truly at a loss for words at the cowardice on the team. Grumbling, Omen moved back to the teams table and angrily sighed at the teams lack of fighting spirit. What Omen didn't notice, was the amount of stares in his direction. This only made him sigh even more. Omen hoped they would come to see his outbursts as a normal occurrence, but knowing what he is, it would be difficult for even him to be comfortable with such a revelation. After he had initially relaxed, he still noticed the amount of stares from not only those around him, but the teams at the table as well.

The team caught sight of him marching over before they all fled the scene. Needless to say, they were now worried over their safety more than anything. Omen waited for a moment, letting the awkward tension grab hold as he tapped his foot quickly. It wasn't long until he announced that he could do no harm though. The Overbearing silence after the crowding noise was very eery to him after all.

"Oh for the love of… I'm bound by my word people! Relax!" Omen said out loud before everyone continued their meals.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said to the others.

"He's not the only one." Blake added.

"...hm." Omen sounded, getting blake's attention before giving her the 'I know what you're hinting at' look.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang also added, propping her head up.

"You truly have no idea…" Omen responded, Leaning back in the chair as Jaune walked away.

Before Jaune did leave, he noticed someone from across the mess hall staring straight at Jaune. Omen was very sure that they had all run out the doors after seeing him approach, but apparently Cardin was long from finished. This didn't concern Omen as he was indeed keeping the students safe from their inevitable deaths, but targeting one student was complicating such a task for himself. He needed a plan to keep the school safe, but at the same time, keep watch over jaune and Cardin. He knew his power very well, so stealth was not entirely out of the question. However, the need for protecting the academy would waste around half of his energy. He needed to devise some way he could uphold his initial promise, but in order to do such a thing, he would most likely need to duplicate. That was an entirely bad idea. Not only because there would be events he did not take notice to, but because his last plan had failed when his duplication became unstable and dissipated. It was a cause for concern for many, but after being told by Omen that it was a clone, they seemed to take it with disapproval. He did learn that humans were quite frightened by new discoveries though. That was one of the many events that happened after he dissipated.

After their meal, the teams went off to their classes, with Omen getting up and trailing Jaune in secret. Omen knew quite a few people who were very harsh to others, humans and faunus alike, but they all shared the same thing. They seemed to have a lasting hate for the individual. Omen wasn't concerned about Jaune's state of physicality, but more due to the fact that it would be a cause for concern later on. Omen had wanted to make sure that such an action would not be left alone in vain of it growing to be a larger situation. He had made the mistake of such in the past, and thanks to it, Wars were left to brew. Omen only hoped that Jaune could resolve the situation himself. He knew that it would build character for his beliefs and that was something that jaune needed if he was to uphold his position of leader. Walking down the hall at a hurried pace, he noticed a tap of his arm from behind him. Stopping to glance back, it was the rabbit faunus from previously. They seemed rather timid, but then again, Omen had been wrong on that account more than once. The faunus girl seemed to stutter at Omen for several seconds before finally saying 'thank you' and leaving. Omen wasn't sure who they were, but he did note that they were in a school of battle. That thought unnerved him. Walking off, Omen had seemed to lose track of where Jaune had run off to. Omen wandered the halls once more only to find himself at the dorms yet again. Omen wasn't sure if this school was still playing tricks on his mind, but he would need to do a thorough sweep of the school to grab his bearings yet again.

After finally finding Jaune in his class along with a few others and Cardin, Omen sat down and covered himself in his energy. This caused it to ripple and create an almost fully translucent look to himself. Just after that Omen had walked in after the last student, thankfully as the door slowly closed behind he had entered, he noted the very speedy instructor going to and from place to place as the class seemed rather bored. He was unsure of how Human teens had thought, but somehow seeing an extremely sugar induced man race to and from places had been less interesting than seeing someone yell at a student.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in menagerie." the instructor explained as he raced around and sipped from his coffee cup.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" the teacher asked just after the explanation while darting from place to place.

Just then, two people had raised their hand. One had been the faunus girl from the hall that omen had helped and another was a student in the upper back rows. Omen couldn't exactly see there faunus looks, but it was evident on themselves that they had suffered a similar fate. He could understand humans fearing his anger, it was indeed a terrible sight. He didn't, however, understand the humans fear and resentment for faunus. Seeing as they did not cause much destruction other than the initial retaliation and wars. Omen could very well understand his own mistakes, but it seemed that most humans could not. Omen seemed to sympathize with Faunus more than humans. He wasn't sure why, but he did still have grudges between both races… Faunus were indeed peaceful… to a point. Some were quite annoying. Staking claims in Omen's domain at times or trying to battle him in his resting periods. They never seemed to win either. Although faunus did put more of a fight forth than most humans. This did discriminate him from both races, but it was not the reason for his grudges, nor was it the reason for his need to repent. It was more over the fact that they could only see him as a monster. If only he was less angry...

Omen at least understood that feeling and why the rabbit girl had cautiously raised her hand, But what struck him as odd was that Blake did not. She was indeed a faunus, if it were not evident for the bow being as stiff as a board, but perhaps she was running from some elusive past? Omen thought to learn more of this later as he studied the class. Although it seemed to be a chore when the instructor could speed into any direction without thought. This put a damper on his movement and caused him to stand somewhere in the corner of the room. Nevertheless, the instructor continued.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" The instructor commented, "remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look what happened to the white fang!"

Omen wasn't entirely keeping track of what the instructor was saying, as he was more focused on Jaune and his problems, he was actually asleep and knowing who was sat behind him, it was a bad event waiting to happen. Omen usually thought upon the negative, as it was a usual circumstance in war. But here, it could have been a multitude of smaller reasons. He had just hoped it did not end in someone's death. Omen had tried to avoid the usual grim thoughts now that he was integrating with humans in the school, but the occasional thought would always pop up. After so many battles and wars, it wasn't a strange thing to him. It was to the students though. It just wouldn't be 'normal' if he had talked about the bloodshed of various Grimm. Then again, Grimm don't bleed… Omen stayed on this thought for a moment.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts though, when he noticed Cardin had flicked a paper football into Jaunes head, causing the instructor to pick him for an answer to a question. Of course, that was when Omen realized what the question was. It had been in one of Omen's older but recent years that he remembered a war in a castle. Somehow, Omen believed he could have had something to do with its outcome. Then again, he was never truly sure of it during battle, except for a chance encounter between the two sides when a soldier of the faunus had been prepared to strike down a human soldier to claim victory, He later found that his name was Marvin Lagune.

"U-uh, binoculars!" Jaune guessed, as Pyrrha tried to signal the answer to him.

"I believe what mister Arc was trying to hint at was sight. More specifically… Night vision." Omen answered as he faded into view.

"Ah! The Forgotten Legend! What a spectacular surprise. Perhaps you can help shed some light on the events of the battle at Fort Castle!" The instructor of the class asked, before drinking their coffee for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe it's better if a student answers that, like for instance, Miss Nikos." Omen Redirected, calling on Pyrrha to save jaune from anymore embarrassment.

"Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha answered

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake added, with the last half of her answer being directed towards Cardin before he stood up in anger.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." The instructor said and continued, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings.

"Ohh." Jaune groaned before the instructor continued.

"Now! Moving on." Omen would never understand how that man was still alive or how he was still drinking from that mug, but perhaps one day he would if he paid close attention.

The class had continued just after the bell, in which, most of the students had left except for two. Cardin and Jaune were being scolded by the instructor, who Omen learned was named Bartholomew Oobleck. The instructor's scolding was about their long standing trouble in his class. As of that day, Omen was now aware that this situation had gone on for some time now. He would not normally care, but in this circumstance, it was a necessary cause for concern. Omen had only previously thought of the incident as it had started today. If events such as this had been so long standing, then Omen was in serious need of extra vigilance. It didn't seem like the two students were focusing on what the instructor was telling them though. Cardin seemed to fixate of Jaune while Jaune simply felt sadder. Somewhere in Omen's mind he did care, but not to an extent. He truly didn't wish to see those he had come to know perish. After so many centuries of it happening, it somehow had worn his care down. Luckily, there remains a small portion of it somewhere. Although very small, it still held its use. Continuing to listen to hear the scolding from the instructor was not helpful, as every word he said was sped through. It was as if he were on a clock for everything in his life. It had been that way throughout the scolding and throughout Omen's talk with him.

Funnily enough, he had managed to learn the other instructor's name, Peter Port. In all honesty, He should have expected the latter's name to be something so mundane. It wasn't too evident to Omen how battle ready he was. Afterall, he liked to boast about it, something that warriors never seemed to do. Omen never had felt the need to do so. It seemed rather tedious to if the battle had already passed. Omen quickly grew bored of any stories that humans told involving their battles as well. It was not out of spite, but merely because they were often better experienced rather than talked about. Omen never felt the need to act of such desires of ranting. Mainly due to their being no one to tell it to, but also because he truly didn't care for it. On the other hand, with Cardin and Jaune being very bored and uncaring of the instructors warnings, they seemed to not want to be in the school any longer than now. Omen truly hoped they had some 'semblance' (ba dum tss) of care for their battle education.

"Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class!" Oobleck had finished before taking off at lightning speeds out the door.

"What the hell is in his cup? I don't even do that…?!" Omen asked the two, to which they both shrugged.

With the four exiting the class, Jaune was pushed hard by Cardin and walked off which made Omen sigh. Omen, who was glaring at Cardin, had quickly picked Jaune up off the floor as Pyrrha hurried over to make sure Jaune was okay. Although Omen thought about what Nora said a little more, as well as Pyrrha, Omen decided it would still break his word. Along with that, perhaps trying to harm Cardin with a large smack on the back of his head was also a breach in that promise as well. He waved it off before Pyrrha received an idea and dragged Jaune off. Omen watched the two as they journeyed off and groaned, knowing he would have to follow. Omen took the Oobleck's method of travel and sped forwards, making sure not to raise their awareness of himself. He would need to help Jaune, but he would need to do so stealthily.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said, looking down from the top of the roof, "I can always be a farmer or something…"

"N-no!" Pyrrha exclaimed, realizing what Jaune thought she was thinking of.

"That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class And that you're still not the strongest of fighters so…" Pyrrha paused for a bit, wording her next sentence carefully, "I want to help you!"

"W-what." Jaune choked out.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha added.

"You think I need help." Jaune asked, feeling downcast.

"N-no! No that's not what I meant." Pyrrha corrected

"But you just said it." Jaune replied.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time." Pyrrha explained, "It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us."

"That's mostly true…" Omen mumbled under his breath as he continued to listen, noting that every warrior had to start somewhere.

"You made it to beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha exclaimed, while Jaune turned around and faced the moon.

"How the hell did he make it here…?" Omen noted, seeing as every other student found there path here through their combat prowess. Whereas Jaune found his path to a trashcan after vomiting.

"You're wrong… I don't belong here." jaune sighed.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" Pyrrha quickly stated before Jaune continued.

"No, I don't!" Jaune exclaimed before calming himself and resuming, "I wasn't really accepted into beacon."

"Wow, surprising…" Omen dryly commented in quiet while listening in on the two.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha unsurely said.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this academy!" Jaune motioned with his hands in a frantic manner before turning to face Pyrrha, "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What? But, Why?" Pyrrha asked tilting her head in confusion.

" 'Cause, this is what I always wanted to be! My father, my Grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough." Jaune ended sorrowfully.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha tried to console before Jaune shook out of her grasp.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried to explain before being interrupted.

"I'm tired of being the loveable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!?" Jaune asked hysterically, "If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?"

"Just, leave me alone." Jaune ended, backing away from Pyrrha's hand, "Okay?"

"So that's what was up… uh oh…!" Omen stated before turning invisible and remaining absolutely still as Pyrrha passed by, unsuspecting.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha somberly said before walking off.

At that moment, Omen thought that was the end of it. but for some reason, he knew that there was something else that would bother the young teen. And something else did. Cardin had climbed up the side of the building and met face to face with Jaune. Omen didn't seem to understand why he would feel the need to climb the side of the school building just to talk to Jaune, but then again, that Nora character seemed rather off as well to him. Omen walked forwards, ready to defend if need be. Instead, they seemed to only speak to each other. Normally, this type of lonely setting would indicate a romantic date or a brawl. Omen wasn't ready to see neither Cardin or Jaune profess love to one another, so he preferred the latter of the choices. Preparing anything if the need arose.

"Oh, Jaune…" Cardin snidely called.

"Cardin!?" Jaune said in surprise.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into beacon, huh?" Cardin continued, "I got to say jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please! Cardin, Please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune, Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!"

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune echoed.

"Oh lord no…" Omen facepalmed as he began to grasp the concept that Cardin was conveying.

"Of course! We're friends now, Jauney Boy!" Cardin exclaimed while gripping Jaune in a headlock.

Omen didn't quite catch the full sarcasm in Cardin's words, but he understood blackmail when he saw it. Which meant that he would be dealing with another hostage situation yet again. The only difference between this situation and the others, were that omen couldn't hurt either student. This had yet again annoyed him. After their chat, Cardin had climbed back down and back to his dorm while Jaune exited through the door. Omen walked forwards after noting both had seem to ignore the roof and simply started staring at the shattered moon.

Omen kneeled, giving solace to the Moon's glow, or what had been left of it. But he had also planted a strange and writhing rune on the tower's roof as well. After the rune had imprinted into the ground, Omen stood and walked forwards and off the ledge. Falling from that height would not kill him, but he took his time to tuck and roll at the end of the fall before running towards another spire of the academy. When he had landed at the top and done the same to it's roof, he fell and simply made his way to the center of the school, where a pair of heroes had been engraved into statues. Omen breathed heavily as he saw the statue and turned around for a moment in silence, shaking his head all the while. Finishing his silent thought, Omen began creating some type of black pillar. This pillar was unusually made, giving it a very twisted look as it hummed with an ominous tone. When the pillar was created, Omen recoiled. The power he used to fuel it had taken a large amount of power out of him. He knew the fuel for the pillar would only last as long as it had remained unbroken, and to ensure this, he had placed the rune within the statue itself. The pillar had inconspicuously morphed through the stone, embedding itself in the center of it. When Omen regained a portion of his energy, he stood and Placed his hand on it, the statue seemed to glow for a moment in a grey hue before firing an equally grey beam into the sky. After which, a shockwave had returned and caused the beam to shoot at the two runes planted at the top of the spires, slowly creating an invisible barrier. Omen decided the barrier was worth the trouble, seeing as he wouldn't be in the school during that time. He decided that on a later date, he would need to quickly visit his cave for his weapon and the remains of his power. Although dangerous, it would still honor Omen's deal.

Omen was quite worn, mentally and physically. The stresses of the day had risen and had thrown his energy out of balance. He was only glad as, he returned to his room and awaited the following day. Omen was unsure as to why he cared so much. Perhaps it was his emotions beginning to show within himself. He was hoping to suppress emotions until his inevitable departure from the academy. It would not be long before Omen needed to find a new home from the academy. If the world he inhabited was still the same as it had been, time would pass quickly and keep him from enjoying his moments. It's true that he only wished to rest, but a part of him knew that he could not sleep forever… well, technically he could in death, but seeing as how he could not age and his wounds were healed after a matter of moments, this was not truly a thought to be hopeful for. Omen had lazily kicked the door open and shut it just moments after, choosing to fall into bed rather than do anything else for the day. Powering the Barrier was no mere feat, as the academy was very large in size, so the barrier's power required more than what Omen was used to. Unfortunately, his powers work in the same way his weapons and mind did. If he had broken his word at any point, then the barrier would undo itself and allow other evils to enter the school. Omen didn't wish to end his agreement with Ozpin early. This school was proving to be interesting to say the least, regardless of the problem that Jaune has to endure.


	8. Chapter 7: Beyond Battle Pt 2

**Beyond Battle pt 2**

The next day had soon arrived, and with it, Omen's resentment for the sun. As the brightness of the sky had peaked into his room, Omen simply struggled to get up from his bed. He had still hated waking up normally and earlier than he had wanted. If time allowed it, then he would sleep for eons, but unfortunately, it did not., so the problem with Jaune Arc was getting to him very easily. He could have just threatened Cardin and that would have been the end of it, but no, instead he had to protect the students and harming one of them, no matter how horrible they were, was breaking that promise. He _had _thought of various loopholes to his agreement, but none of them seemed to get the outcome he wanted. If it hadn't been for his involvement with that human with the cane, then he would have been sleeping, uncaring of many things. The cave had benefits that the room did not, and vice versa. One of these benefits for the cave was that it gave him peace of mind and allowed his thoughts to drift. He had no obligation to anything, although at some point, he would most likely set out to correct his wrongs. At least then, he would be able to do what he desired. Omen stared off into space for a moment. It had been a while since he had given himself time to think. To think is to relax and unwind the troubles and events of moments prior. This is was Omen had done for a while. Humans would most times think he would go mad, but it soothed his head to just sit and think for a while. Omen hadn't had much time to think this though, as his task would not wait for him. When Omen had rose from his bed, he cracked his neck with a sickening noise. Perhaps sleeping in outside attire wasn't the best choice for him. Then again, There were quite a few choices he had ruined. When he had cracked his neck and stretched for the day, he had felt a very ominous feeling.

Omen had a bizarre yet horrible feeling that his promise to Ozpin would end in tragedy. He wasn't sure why, but there was the slightest notion it would. He disregarded the topic, Omen was never one to stay on a moment for too long if it did little for him now. Setting out to find Jaune, Omen searched the hoverpad. When he asked, he was told that some students were leaving to a place known as the forever falls. He had heard that name many times before, he just never had thought to explore. A red forest was nothing more than a forest. Omen found no real value in human admiration to the forest. Regardless of his standing on the forest, he needed to follow Jaune. It didn't take long to do so, though. They had just arrived to the hover ship, getting on one by one. Omen had done the same he had done yesterday, cloaking himself in his power before stopping himself. Glynda appeared to look in his direction rather quickly, shifting her eyes to and from his position before entering the hovership. He silently cursed to himself as the hovership powered up. If there were any humans that Omen had trifled with, it was the more observant ones. As the Hovership began to rise a few feet off of the ground, Omen sprinted towards it and grappled onto the bottom, remaining undetected for the rest of the flight. Omen wasn't fond of the trip however. It consisted of him dangling and trying to hold on as they crossed an ocean before nearing the forever falls.

Omen quietly groaned to himself, knowing that Glynda was on board would put a damper to his plans rather quickly if he wished to remain hidden. It was a tiring venture, but he had to endure. Luckily he knew how, otherwise this venture of his would be rather abrupt and filled with disappointment. Omen wasn't fond of the thought that he would be found and scolded by Glynda. He was no child and Glynda knew this well, but having to be scolded by a human again is rather degrading for himself. He searched the area for a moment as the hovership neared it's landing point. He needed to find an area covered by thick underbrush. It certainly wouldn't help much more, but the thought of being flattened by a human carrier was not on his agenda. Omen found a partly thick underbrush, but seeing as there was no other place to hide, it would do for now. Omen readied for the moment the Hovership stopped. It hadn't taken long, but the sheer anticipation of the hovership stopping was killing him. He managed to swing himself for a moment, before unlatching from the hovercraft and dropping into the forest. As the nearby brush had begun to sway, it perfectly matched Omen's sudden entrance into it.

After a moment, the hovercraft had landed and Omen had appeared outside of said metal death trap. Still cloaked, he had hid just around the engines of the ship, in a thick underbrush as the students disembarked. With each student leaving the hovership, he waited for the moment that Jaune and Cardin appeared. When they had gotten off of the hovership, Jaune was carrying quite a lot of Jars and a box along with it. When Jaune had begun to walk just behind Cardin's group, he followed just behind. He wasn't too concerned if Glynda was suspicious of another pair of footsteps. Afterall, his was quite similar to an average male humans. At full power however, that could have been quite the challenge. His footfalls have become very heavy before and knowing that he had just been drained of power a day before, it lightened his feet ever more.

Omen had not recalled what Glynda said to the students, the only things that did raise his awareness to the forest were the simple facts. The sudden Absence of smaller Grimm in the area and the momentary lapse in his thoughts. It seemed that what the humans were saying was true. The best experiences are often when you were physically there. Omen seemed to study the leaves of each tree and bush, as well as the floor beneath him. He had never understood when humans had explained it to him, but now it was quite clear. The trees seemed to present an ever falling spread of leaves, but that was most likely not the cause of it's name. Just a ways deeper into the forever falls, he could hear water rushing downward. Omen noted the falls and the forests glow, finding that he was most likely missing what humans had usually enjoyed. Although, he had been stuck in a cave for a century or so, but he thought to have at least spotted such an area.

Omen did find out what their task was later on, but it was quite boring. Each student was to gather a single jar of sap as their assignment with each pair of students walking off to a nearby tree. He was truly stumped as to why they would waste such an opportunity! A fully flourishing marvel was in front of their very eyes and they chose to simply collect sap? Omen had noted that Jaune and Cardin had walked off, with jaune carrying a large amount of jars by himself and a briefcase of some sorts. Omen followed and was sadly disappointed by his actions. Jaune was collecting sap for the whole of team CRDL and to make matters worse, Cardin was scheming something rather devious. An insect of the grim known as a 'rapier wasp' was going to be unleashed onto Pyrrha, and by the looks of it, Jaune was given the task to throw a sixth jar of sap at her to attract them.

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Miss Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of beacon." Cardin commanded Jaune by then pushing him with his finger.

Hoping that Jaune would make the right choice, Omen watched from a good distance away before hearing another noise greet his ears. It was a faint rumble, but by the familiarity of it, he'd say it was three Ursai. Odd, as they don't usually travel together. Then again, this new experience of his had been lacking in anything normal recently. Omen put it out of mind and continued to observe. Just as Jaune prepped to throw the jar, he hesitated… then stopped? Omen sighed thankfully, but realized what was going to occur next.

"No." Jaune finally answered to team CRDL displeasure.

"What did you say?" Cardin said, rather annoyed while Omen thanked the universe that he did not have to get involved… yet.

"I said… no!" Jaune had thrown the sap at Cardin, which Omen winced at due to how close the three Ursai were to them and how they also were attracted to sweet scents.

"Oh ho ho… you've done it now." Cardin darkly said before the rest of CRDL grabbed ahold of a nervous Jaune.

"Great…" Omen sighed, marching over to the group with his cloak still active.

"You know that wasn't very smart Jauney Boy." Cardin said, slowly lifting Jaune as the rest of CRDL watched, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces."

"I don't care, what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team." Jaune bravely said, being lifted by cardin.

"What, you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin threatened while Jaune gave a smirk.

Before Cardin could punch him, he felt a force on his arm stop him, almost immediately. This caused him to drop Jaune onto the floor and recoil in pain. While jaune's aura had reflexively powered on him, Omen had stopped the punch with his palm. He did not shield Jaune from the kick to his back from another CRDL member. He did, however, Pick Jaune up and off the floor, making Jaune and team CRDL question how he was floating. Just then, Jaune was let go of, allowing him to stand. Omen had appeared from his cloak, just as he did in the classroom. It wasn't a long confusion, however, as several roars were heard just behind the group. It was the Ursai and to Omen's delight, there were four, not three. The first of the Ursai was rather large and supported several longer spikes on their back. The other three had shorter and stubbed spikes. Omen had an idea to fix that problem. The first Ursa had managed to track the scent of sap to Cardin who was very… scared? Omen was quite confused, why were they scared if they were warriors? Should they not be preparing themselves for battle? Omen simply shook his head at the extreme lack of bravery in the situation. Not from Jaune, who was exerting more of it than the team, but at Cardin as he coward from the sight of the Ursa.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel from team CRDL said, as they ran and left their leader.

Before he could react, Cardin was swiped to the side as Jaune stood behind him, equally terrified. Omen simply cracked his knuckles, preparing to fight while Jaune stared on in a mixture of surprise and horror. The Grimm was not trying to attack either Omen or Jaune however. The Ursa only flinched at the sight of Omen and moved off towards Cardin who it had just swiped away. Omen had tried to march towards Cardin before the alpha could, but he was abruptly cut off by the three other Ursai, who didn't seem to mind picking a fight with a being as old as the planet. Trying to guard himself, cardin took out his weapon, only for it to be batted away. With another swipe, he was caught on his side and moved backwards, his aura shielding and healing him quite slowly.

"Jaune! Here's your chance to be a hero! Now GO!" Omen yelled while wrestling with the three Ursai.

Jaune seemed to get the message and ran forward just in time to block a swipe from the Ursai with his shield. It had been just at that moment that Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby had arrived to see the events unfold. Knocking the Ursa's paw off his shield he managed to swipe at it and dodge roll out of it's attack. With another furious swipe, Jaune jumped to dodge it, only to feel another swipe from the Ursa in the air. Omen's energy was struggling as he wasn't too angry at the moment, The Barrier had taken more out of him than he had originally suspected. It did not take long before his instincts took over however. His mind had quickly remembered the times when Cardin caused so much hassle for him and, quite brazenly, ignored his warnings, Omen grew angry… very angry. With his energy welling, Omen slammed the three Ursai back with a wave of angry aura. With a yell, the three Ursai seemed to recoil while Omen jumped high into the air and let forth a flurry of knives at each of the Ursai.

One of the Ursa had been skewered from the inside out. As the blade pierced it's head, it grew spikes from the inside and tore its way outside of the Ursa, creating a large implosion. The other Ursai had managed to dodge the attack and charge forwards. Omen had seen this and violently sped downward, smashing one of the Ursa's heads into the ground and destroying it from the force alone. Omen then quickly sprinted forwards at the third Ursa that had been knocked back by the shockwave. Materializing the Blade from the initiation, Omen threw it forwards and cleaved through the ursa's back shell. The Ursa had only managed to cry out in pain as Omen stomped forwards and retracted the blade. As the blade flew back to it's owner, Omen spun around to catch it, only to throw it back to the Ursa for a final slash. The Blade swung forwards rapidly before cleaving through the Ursa's exposed head, finishing it and pinning itself to a wall. After this, Omen retrieved his blade and began running towards the larger Ursa that Jaune had been knocked away from. As Jaune Jumped up to slash at it again, the Ursa had swiped again at Jaune, aiming for his head. The blow did not connect, but was blocked immediately by Omen. Jaune had made a large gash in the Ursa, wounding it but not killing it. After rolling and regaining his stance, Jaune Ran forwards prepared to block and counter attack at the same time. The Ursa saw this and began charging at Jaune ready to claw him to pieces. Omen watched as the Ursa changed targets and charged at Jaune, ignoring him entirely. Omen felt very agitated at that moment, but quickly dismissed it before running after the Ursa. Before either could clash, Omen slid to a stop, regaining his footing and looked on at Pyrrha and nodded. Pyrrha received the hint and corrected Jaune's shield as it was off course and would have killed him. As the Ursa made contact with Jaune's shield, Jaune slashed at it's neck with a powerful swing, decapitating it swiftly. Omen clapped at Jaune's triumph, before Noting that a certain Bully had been still on the ground. Cardin began to stand before kneeling back down, trying to regain their composure. While Omen walked towards Jaune and Cardin, he had seen Jaune offer a hand up to Cardin who was rather hesitant. When Cardin did accept Jaune's hand up, Jaune looked at him with a newfound bravery at his side. Omen was now very impressed. It seemed that this Lying student was more skilled than he had thought. Minus the help from Pyrrha and himself of course.

"Holy crap, Jaune?" Cardin said in disbelief before Jaune began.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my… friends, ever again. Got it?" John demanded while Cardin agreed.

With no more words to be said, Jaune walked off, followed by Omen and lastly, Cardin. It was quite the story to regale and for Jaune, it was quite the showing of his battle prowess. Although Pyrrha and Omen knew about what they had done to help, they decided to leave Jaune to his victory. Later that night, however, Omen had been sitting down and looking at the moon. He sat near a ledge on the roof admiring it, finding a new sense of peace. It certainly wasn't just the moon's shattered presence that led Omen to stay up there of course. On the other side of said roof, Jaune stood staring off into the night sky, as Pyrrha entered. Omen figured that the two had some unsettled affairs to take care of. That and because he felt that he should perhaps provide some sort of insight to battle for Jaune.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked sarcastically, "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and… I-I had all this stupid Macho stuff in my head." Jaune apologized to which Pyrrha rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune. It's okay." Pyrrha replied, "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

"You should come down. Ren made pancakes~" Pyrrha teased as she walked off, "No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaune called out, as Pyrrha turned around again, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but.. Would you still be willing to help me… to help me become a better fighter!" Jaune asked Before Pyrrha pushed him down on his rear.

"Hey!" Jaune Cried out in a small amount of pain.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha explained after helping Jaune off the ground, "Let's try that again."

"Oh please do, because from his battle, he could use it." Omen commented which made the two break away from each other.

"Omen! W-we were just, uh… talking about classes!" Jaune nervously said, to which Pyrrha aided him.

"Hah, relax you two, I don't really care what you guys are doing. But next time, you might wanna tell your friends the truth. Does a lot of good in the end… sometimes." Omen nonchalantly said as he walked up to the two.

"Wait, you knew?" Jaune questioned, to Pyrrha's confusion.

"Yes, yes I did. I may not look like it, but I still care. so I decided to keep an eye out for ya." Omen replied before going on, "To be honest with you, I don't really care if you lied or not, but don't leave your friends out of it. They care." omen said before walking off.

"Hold on, How long were you uh… watching me?" Jaune said even more nervously.

"... longer than I needed to. Also, next time, let your friends break his legs. The heavens know I can't…" Omen said waving goodbye and heading back to his room.

He truly wasn't planning on being anywhere anytime soon after that, but fate had other plans for him. Ozpin had just so happened to be knocking on Omen's door. Omen had spotted him as well, but was not very excited to speak with him at the moment. When Omen turned to walk away Ozpin had called out for him, which made Omen freeze in turn. He had only hoped that Ozpin was not there long. Otherwise, he would've been been quite the long talk with Ozpin. Fortunately, it was on another matter. When he approached Ozpin, he noticed his very somber mood. Something had gone wrong, and Omen grew silent.

"So, what exactly happened…?" Omen asked, as the two walked to Ozpin's office.

"I have something I need to discuss with you in private, Do you recall my need to inform you of your old dwelling's standing?" Ozpin asked, hurriedly walking with his cane in hand.

"Yes, but I don't see how that could… Wait. What's wrong with it?" Omen asked urgently as the two neared the elevator.

As they entered the elevator leading to Ozpin's office, Ozpin walked over to his desk and picked up a weapon that Omen had very angrily yelled at Ozpin to drop. Ozpin relented, causing the object to dart towards it's master. With a sudden surge in power returning to Omen. Omen violently shook, trying to contain the aforementioned torrent of power, but to no avail. The surge hit him with as much force as a lighting bolt would to a normal human. When it had begun to subside, Omen stood and grunted. In his hands was his long secured weapon, never to be touched by human hands… until now of course. Omen stared up at Omen as he very calmly began his next question. It did not help that Omen's weapon began to flare with anger however.

"Why on remnant… do you have… my weapons…?" Omen asked as his hand shook with rage.

"There was a problem recently at your old home... I had hoped that you would want to safeguard it. I had instructed those who brought it to not touch it under any circumstances. I apologize if I handled without your consent.." Ozpin explained calmly, being used to the flare of power that Omen exhibited.

"But what about the cave?" Omen asked, putting away his weapon.

"Your cave was in ruins, It seems that the figures around your home previously were searching for something. Your weapon and seal were safeguarded as best as we could manage." Ozpin explained, handing Omen a picture of a seal imprinted on stone, "Would you like to retrieve it?"

Omen was silent and focused, staring at the picture for what felt like hours before he eventually nodded. Ozpin had walked over to his desk, revealing a button. When he had pushed it, a panel from the side of the room had sprung open. In it's absence, the seal stood, floating hazardously, awaiting its release. Omen marched up to the seal and grabbed it. The seal had been no bigger than his weapon, but when broken, would relieve it of unimaginable power. Omen had struggled with the seal for a moment, before it finally moved. With his weapon in hand, he smashed the seal, breaking it into individual pieces. This action had left Omen ultimately tired as the volatile energy slowly made its return to him. His hands twitched ever so slightly and the decor around his sleeveless coat had begun to writhe and twist with the power. Omen's aura had been freed of it's curse. The blade boundless flames were now visible to all. The darkness that surround Omen for centuries had begun changing. It's color was no longer blacker than the void. Instead, it pulse with a grey light. The flame of his power was still evidently flickering around him, the color had just shifted in turn. Omen breathed in happily, after what seemed like millennia and looked around the office. Ozpin stared on in deep fascination as the forgotten legend broke his own seal and regained the unreal power before him.

Omen looked quite pleased with the results. And to further that point, he was ecstatic! He now had the familiarity of his power back. Omen quickly wore out his happiness as he noticed his weapon had begun to uncontrollably shake in his hand. He immediately put it away. If any Human were to give into the power that the weapon emanated, they would be driven mad and either cause their own rampage or their own destruction. The power that was contained in the seal was mere child's play compared to the weapon. The power that surged him was a lot larger and even harder to contain than previous times. He was thankful that his natural flow of power returning had balanced out the weapon's destructive force. Omen walked around the room, now very rejuvenated from his sudden burst in power. It did not take long for him to return to his serious demeanor however. Omen turned back around and faced Ozpin, walking towards him to inform him of what could have happened.

"Thanks for returning these. But do you have any idea the damage you could've caused while holding my weapon?" Omen asked incredulously, while Ozpin turned his gaze into that of confusion.

"I don't suppose I do. Would you care to elaborate?" Ozpin asked, picking up the mug from the table.

"Mortals can't control this thing. If you decided to keep it, you wouldn't survive the reflow of energy. It consumed those before me." Omen paced back and forth, motioning to the weapon in his hands, "But anyways... was that all you needed to tell me? Cause I'm feeling a bit winded after that…"

"Why yes, It's rather a personal matter I'm afraid, and I cannot risk the safety of the school's staff to monitor it." Ozpin explained, to Omen's curiosity.

"And what exactly is this delicate matter of yours?" Omen taunted, while sitting down in a nearby chair.

"It concerns the teams you have become well acquainted with… namely team RWBY." Ozpin said, getting the attention of Omen as he explained further.

Omen wasn't sure whether what he was hearing was realistic or not, but if it was, then this may be the excitement he had been waiting for… and that made Omen all the more eager...


	9. Chapter 8: What They Hide

**What They Hide**

"So, why'd you want to come to town in the first place? Don't you… hate humanity?" Ruby asked, striking up a conversation as the group walked onward, to Vale.

"Yeah, but I figured if I was going to act more… normal? I'd have a better chance being around Humans that don't anger me too much. After all, It's Not often that something inhuman gets to spend time around humans without them being scared." Omen said, glancing at Blake who took the hint nervously.

"Normal? Nothing about you screams Normal. So far you've been pretty Abnormal!" Weiss chimed in while walking slightly ahead of the group.

"Exactly, that's why I want to learn more about it." Omen replied as the group walked under the welcoming banner for Vale.

"The Vytal Festival! They're already prepping for it! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed, noting the banner.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby jokingly commented, "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes in this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss explained

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Quiet you." Weiss said as the group arrived at their destination.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" yang asked, as Omen looked around the docks bored.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby commented

"I've heard that student from vacuo will be arriving by ship today and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though It is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss answered.

"Ah yes, cause the smell of Fish greeting every human's nose is inviting." Omen said, secretly nudging Blake to her annoyance.

"She just wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake replied to avoid Omen's obvious egging to the secret.

"Ah, you can't prove that!" Weiss complained.

"Woah." Ruby turned and stared on at the broken shop that was emptied of various items, namely, dust.

This made her team turn to what she was viewing in a stunned confusion. Omen didn't seem to be bothered by it. It did, however, raise his alert to someone he had still planned to get his vengeance on. As he stared on at the shop he could see that it was similar to the shop that was robbed when he had first been welcomed to the academy by that headmaster. It was truly confusing as to why they needed so much dust. As far as he was concerned, the tenth of his power could easily match to the firepower of a single crystal of dust. It had made no sense to him, but nevertheless, they had done it. He didn't seem to care fully until he thought about it more. Perhaps this was the beginning to something disastrous? He noted it for another time, a day where he could assemble his bearings. For now, he would need to continue to 'care' about integration with humans by following team RWBY. His reason for following the team may have been fake, but he actually wished to try and integrate with them. Seeing as his entire time was taken sleeping in a cave, he hoped that this new event in his life would provide some form of difference. Omen thought more of it for a while, before noting that the team was already nearing the crime scene. As the group walked forwards, Omen had quickly caught up with them, not entirely out of his thoughts for the moment.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective explained before walking off sourly.

"That sounds terrible." Yang sighed.

"Strange." Omen added, snapping out of his thoughts finally and catching the attention of the team, "The second dust shop to be raided. I'm guessing the dust shop that was raided when Ruby was accepted into Beacon is the first and by that explanation…"

Omen wasted no time, lifting the tape and stepping towards the crime scene. The whole of team RWBY stared in shock as Omen simply waltz over to the store in a completely oblivious manner. The detectives that had talked to team RWBY before had tried to stop him, but were immediately frozen in place by Omen's glare. As Omen made his way to the store, he noted that all the lien was still inside, but no product was found inside. Omen walked towards a few dispensers but was greeted by the same thing. No Dust was left behind. The entire business was raided of it's dust supplies. Omen walked back empty handed but filled with thought's of confusion. He found Roman to be quite the criminal, but didn't expect such a move from him? He pondered at the thought of their being anyone else that was influencing this. He had several hunches, but the main one was quite the worrying thought for himself. Omen reached the team who had just barely begun to cross the tape to stop Omen, which showed how little of concern they were showing. Disregarding his hurt non existent feelings, Omen began to speak.

"All the money you humans use is still inside, but no dust. I've got a pretty annoying feeling I know who it is." Omen stated, as the group listened in to the detectives suggesting it was the 'white Fang'.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said making Blake rather annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, immediately catching Omen's interest.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied.

"The white Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake corrected.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss over exaggerated slightly.

"So then they're 'very' misguided." Blake defended before continuing, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm. Blake's got a point." Ruby added as Omen began to explain yet again.

"Yes, she does. That torchwick bastard got on a hovership and ran off before I could punish him for tossing an energy ball at me…" Omen stated glowing with a greyish fiery hue, "Before this, he did rob that other shop of dust fully. Which pissed me off, cause all I wanted was an ice dust crystal for my fridge..."

"Wait, is that why you came back?" Ruby curiously asked to Omen's nodding.

"See, maybe it was him?" Ruby stated Which Weiss ignored.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang chimed in.

"The human race literally does the same…!" Omen added while facepalming.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" A sailor yelled out, causing Omen and the team to run off after the faunus.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" The faunus male said jumping off the ship and down the dock.

"You no-good stow-away!" Another sailor yelled out as Omen shook his head in annoyance.

The Faunus was part ape, with short blonde hair and a long equally less blonde tail. He had been hanging from a light pole where he had thrown a banana at a detective before running away. Just as he did, Omen noticed that he passed by Blake and winked at her before running off. He was indeed quite the energetic type, as well as very quick and agile, but Omen didn't want to add another problem to his list and left it to the detectives.

"Well Weiss, you did wanna see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss yelled, forgetting the argument that the two had before running off after the faunus with her team in tow. Blake had been the only one who had paused for a moment, however.

"There goes your faunus friend, may wanna stop him before he does something stupid." Omen said, waiting for Blake to follow her team.

"How'd you know?" Blake asked as she began to run with Omen just beside her.

"Well, if You haven't really noticed. I'm literally older than the planet. I know when someone is hiding something. That, and because no Human alive wears a bow that big on their head! and keeping something like that standing straight? You better have some kind of cement in there to prove me wrong..." Omen said incredulously which made Blake think for in worry.

"Relax, No one knows but me, but you're gonna have to show them some time soon. They'll never trust you otherwise." Omen said speeding forwards in his pace and easily catching up to the team as Blake caught up moments before Omen. When she did arrive to her team, Weiss had bumped into an orange haired female.

"No! He got away!" Weiss exclaimed, failing to see the… human..?

Omen wasn't sure if the woman weiss bumped into was a woman at all. When and after she fell, her eyes were wide open and she didn't seem too bothered by it. Omen wasn't even sure that she noticed them. It was excruciatingly hard to tell, even for himself. Being Older than the planet has seen many perks in general, but none of those perks could tell what exactly what this woman was. She seemed unmoving and very… plastic? As if she were completely un...living...

"Uhh, Weiss...?" Yang said, getting the attention of Weiss before pointing back at the Female.

"Euugh!" Weiss exclaimed

"Salutations!" The odd female exclaimed while still on the floor. 

"Um… Hello." Ruby said weirded out.

"Are you… Okay?" Yang asked as the woman still laid on the floor, unnoticing of her situation.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" It's a robot. She's a robot...

Omen facepalmed and deeply sighed before turning around and walking away groaning. There was no other simple explanation to this. She was simply too stiff to be anything else. If her fall had been any different, it would be extremely well hidden from Omen's sight. This was not the case though, the overjoyed expression and the fact that she was still sitting there! On the floor! When she could have risen at any point in time! Unless she were a living mannequin, it would make some semblance of sense. Omen turned back around to see that the girl was still on the floor, and the team was truly unassuming on what to do. Omen walked back to the team and the girl and raised his finger… only to lower it again and walk off in distraught. He could handle Human and Faunus emotion and interaction. The same could not be said when there was a sentient robot laying on the floor, uncaring of a human knocking it to the ground. Omen calmed himself for a moment. His loss of composure seemed to remind him of what could possibly happen if he were to go any further with his paranoia. Trying to stow away the fear of having only robotic husks to talk to in the future, Omen returned to the group as they stared on questioningly at the girl.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked again after the moment of silence.

"Yes!" She stated before getting up combatantly, "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang inappropriately asked, receiving a nudge from Blake, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Omen." To which Penny went wide eyed before acknowledging.

"My Name is Penny! I have heard many wondrous things about your life!" Penny repeated, extending her hand in a hand shake.

"The same to you?" Omen replied, grabbing the robotic girls hand and shaking it wearily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss said

"So I did!" Penny replied unsurely.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized as the group turned around and started walking off.

"Take care friend!" Ruby added, waving goodbye to the robotic female who seemed transfixed on Ruby.

With the group confused and curious of the woman along with Omen debating whether Humans were that desperate to begin populating the world again, The team started searching for the Monkey Faunus yet again. The search was immediately stopped by an alarmingly familiar face. An extremely familiar face. The face of someone you had just been conversing with. A face that seemingly shows no emotion in the slightest, other than curious wonder. What face may that be, Omen asks? Who could- It's Penny.

"What did you call me...?" Penny asked tilting her head at the group.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized after calling her weird while Weiss kept looking back and forth to where Penny was just at.

"Don't try to rationalize it, it'll just hurt your brain more." Omen said, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"No, not you. You!" Penny said, getting closer to Ruby.

"Me!?" Ruby exclaimed awkwardly, I-I don't know, I- um, uh-"

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked in disbelief

"Uummm…" Ruby droned while looking off to the side of penny for a moment and seeing her entire team motion to a definite no.

'Go for it.' Omen mouthed right behind everyone else jaded by the experience finally.

"Ya, sure! Why not?" Ruby shrugged, Causing everyone except Omen to faint quietly.

"Ahaha! Sen- sational!" We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny exclaimed in excitement, receiving a chuckle from Omen in the back.

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss who was standing up and brushing herself off beside Ruby.

"No, she seems far more coordinated" Weiss answered.

"Wait, what exactly are you here in Vale for?" Omen asked, saving the group from their awkward confusions.

Oh! I'm in the tournament!" Penny answered to Omen's surprise.

"Wait… You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss commented

"Says the girl wearing a dress.." Blake chimed while Omen snickered behind her.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss replied striking a pose.

"Yeah!" Ruby added, appearing just behind Weiss and high fiving her.

"Wait a minute… If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss asked to Penny's Confusion.

"The Who?" Penny didn't seem to understand.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss added holding a crude drawing of said faunus and angering Blake yet ag- oh lord no...

"Oh boy…" Omen sighed as Blake stepped forwards.

"Why do you keep saying that? Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake went on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss argued.

"Stop it!" Blake demanded which intrigued Omen further to the problem.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the white fang." Weiss argued again.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled before bawling her fist and walking away"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate." Weiss yelled back before walking up to her.

It seemed to Omen that this was a rather quick end to a friendship between teammates. Then again, they were all sharing the same dorm room and the matter of teams would end with them dying to something in the end. An outcome that Omen wasn't fond of seeing any time soon. Omen wasn't sure how to end their littler argument for a moment, it was very situational… and racist. Of course, not as racist as he had witnessed in his past experiences but all the more the same. A human calling Faunus wretched and evil, all while the faunus argues that they simply wish to live in peace. Omen knew these arguments quite well and to be fair, neither side claimed victory. He knew that Both Humans and Faunus were very hostile to foreign species. Such was the way when the two species had first found each other. He had only dared watch the two different races fight over various things before events began to spiral into larger complications. Omen had been there for its beginning and he was certain that he would be there for its end. Omen wasn't sure what had initially started such hatred, as the amount of arguments between the races had begun to overlap mostly, but he did know that such rage shouldn't have escalated into what it had. Omen was mostly sure if the war had not broken out, he would still be the dormant being he was before. Omen had always wondered what his life would become if it were that way. He ignored it for now and watched the fight between the two friends get progressively worse as time continued. Seeing as how Ruby and Yang were awkwardly watching the argument, He could tell that the argument was most likely going to continue for a while.

And it had done exactly that. Omen was particularly tired from their walk to Vale, but it was made especially tiring when two children would not stop arguing with each other. And To make things very much worse, team JNPR was also very hesitant to interrupt their argument. Before Jaune could get a word in with either of them, they had somehow simultaneously told him it didn't concern him and carried on. Omen only shook his head at the team and walked off, with Ruby and Yang pleading him to stop them. Omen chuckled and had agreed to if they hadn't stopped later in the night, To which neither did... With his mood already sour enough, he decided to kick the door open and see how the argument escalated further.

"... faunus of the white fang are pure evil!" Weiss said folding her arms.

"There's no such thing as 'Pure Evil'!" Blake said, which made Omen give Blake 'the stare', "Why do you think they hate humanity so much! It's because people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the white fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake replied in turn with a yell.

"I'm the victim!" Weiss yelled just as Omen watched on in curiosity, "You want to know why I despise the white fang, why I particularly don't trust the faunus?" Weiss asked before moving to the window and resting on it.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched Family friends disappear, Board members executed, an entire train car full of dust... stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss ended slamming her fist on the windosill.

"Weiss I-" Ruby finally tried to comfort before she was stopped immediately.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the white fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! Murderers!" Weiss yelled inching closer and closer to Blake.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" An eerie silence fell in the room... and the interested face that Omen had worn was quickly turned into one of surprise as ruby and yang's did the same.

"Well then, that was a bomb I didn't think she'd drop yet. Especially now..." Omen commented from the side making everyone turn to look at Blake

"I-..." Was all that she managed to say before becoming frightened and dashing out of the room.

"Blake! Wait! Come Back!" Ruby yelled, As Omen put his hand out to stop her.

"Let her go, she needs time to breathe…" Omen told Ruby before glaring staring at a glaring Weiss, "Y'know you humans are really pushing my level of try with all this bullshit."

Omen began as everyone in the room looked at him in confusion. He paused for a moment and walked over to the window and stared at the moon before turning around to face the rest of team RWBY. Omen's face had been masking a very important part to human emotion until this point. His face had been one of pain. He stared out of the window for quite some time before finally speaking up. It had been one long and utterly exhausting day. New experiences for Omen that he never thought he needed to endure. All the while, a new problem reveals itself, several in fact. It was quite hard to focus on one thing from time to time, but the dilemma of just Jaune's position at this school alone was very tedious to him. All of this emotional turmoil and complete disregard for any of it was quite the facade indeed. What many hadn't known until now was that with the surge of his power had brought something else back to him. The surge of power had caused him great joy. Something that he had not felt in such a long period of time. Omen was very upset at this, but didn't want anyone to see it. His emotions were a worry in their own right and to have them while honoring his favor was very hassle inducing. Throughout their day out, Omen was very anxious. As anxious as he had ever been and the caring feeling he had was enlarged to a degree. His concern for just the team around him was very surreal, that and the loss of self control when the robotic girl had met the team was a final straw to Omen's otherwise Monotone mood set. He had hoped to contain these emotions for a period longer than this, but it was too late. His pain and true anger had resurfaced, along with some varying emotions he would rather not describe. When he finally spoke, it was with malicious behavior.

"Holding such a powerful grudge for an entire race, when it was only a minority of useless individuals that wished to cause harm?" Omen stated before slowly walking out the door, " And I'm supposed to be the monster here… hah..." Omen dryly stated.

"For an uncaring and useless legend, you seem to like taking the faunus' side" Weiss replied to which Omen looked back and glared at her, causing her to shake visibly.

"Oh really? Last time I recalled… it was both sides that wanted to kill something way beyond their understanding! It was both sides that decided **to FUCK UP! And it was both sides…!**" Omen yelled as his power began to cover the room in a brighter and more red flame before quickly vanishing altogether. It seemed that Omen was still in control of his anger, for the most part.

"It was both sides that left me to die... goodnight." Omen finished, before leaving and slamming the door loudly.

For once, He needed to find a place that would let him throw out all of his anger and he knew just the spot. As he walked off, leaving the team in a shivering and somewhat confused state, he began to think about the wars he fought in and his so called 'legend'. In truth, for all his high and mighty status, it was overshadowed by what had really happened on those days. His legend spoke of a valiant warrior who had been lost to the battle against a Grimm of dark origins, in truth, he was never truly lost to it. He was no more valiant than the warriors in battle. To be honest, he had not wanted to get involved. It was on that day that the humans and faunus decided to fight against the creatures of Grimm. A grande war of survival. Omen was there watching. Dormant but vigilant to all of it. It had only been in his interest to get involved when they fought against an ancient being left to time. Omen remembered them to be quite the wise and avoiding one, but it seemed that corruption had spread through it's entirety. He had wanted to resolve their differences with peace, but there was no reasoning with the wind. Omen was awakened that day and it was the first of many battles to occur on that land.

Reaching a clearing to the forest near the academy, Omen dropped to his knees and sat in silence, as negativity claimed him once more. It did very little to console him as he began to think. All of the emotions and volatile memories he had held from centuries of life had been swimming in his head. Those of anger and strife, to that of depression and loneliness. His volatile state was boosted once more after the memories he had returned to the surface. Just as it had happened at the ruins, the clearing had warped and twisted into that of a large battlefield. There he stood, with Both Faunus and Human alike. This time, however, it was a much larger adversary that they jointly fought. Alongside Omen, They confronted the them. It just so happened to be a creature of unfathomable origins, just like Omen. With a violent outburst of his power, he sped forwards with a mighty force that shook the very depths of the earth. With all his might he lashed out at them, screaming in rage all the while. The being was no match for this level of might and quickly began defend itself. The Humans and Faunus were still fighting valiantly alongside Omen who had faced down the creature in combat. Omen, now holding their weapon, slashed at the creature's torso and left a massive wound behind. The being screeched in pain and caused many of the humans and faunus to recoil yet again, but Omen had just landed and was preparing to continue. Dashing forwards and leaping upwards he prepared to deliver a final blow when a human and faunus had managed to get caught in the aftershock of the creatures footing. Omen looked back to see who was falling and immediately took notice in the human boy and female faunus that decided to climb the being's leg. Omen was distracted from this and had been swatted to the side, spinning all the while. Omen was not prepared to have the two races die by his watch and quickly corrected his trajectory and launched off of the being's shoulder.

The pair had climbed onto the creatures leg, hoping to aid the legend in battle. They were promptly knocked off and sent hurdling towards the ground. Omen took notice to their drop point and found they had were landing over an abandoned town. The wooden support poles of a few buildings were left with a rather jagged and sharp edging. Omen sped forwards using what remained of his sudden burst and grabbed a hold of the two. When he had neared the two, the being had tried to reach forwards and grab onto Omen before it's appendage was quickly knocked backwards harshly and into itself, falling backwards on a large broken spire, impaling itself. Omen shot forward and managed to grab both soldiers and throw them off course, having them land in nearby trees and bushes. Unfortunately he could not save himself and was impaled rather grimly with his hands and chest being stabbed multiple times with various poles that had jutted from it's position. Omen gasped in pain, something he had not seemed to do in a very very long time. He was a deathless being, although pain was still a very real feeling to him... as well as death. He had heard the soldiers of both sides cheering, as the being had died from its own impalement and quickly began to dissipate. It had been killed rather gruesomely by Omen, But no one seemed to notice his sudden disappearance.

Struggling to pull himself free, The humans and faunus had erected a small stone grave in his name and left, leaving Omen to struggle for a hours in his position. After a day of freeing himself from the wooden poles, with much pain and blood loss, he had grabbed onto the support of the trees and slowly walked his way out of the abandoned town. The town was in flames, and had been destroyed mostly, save for a few buildings. He had called out several times, but to no avail. He was too tired to notice the wooden pole that was still impaling his chest, and his fatigue from the pain and the battle had caught up with him. His power was no longer surging through him after that burst and what was left had been exerted to save two races that seemed to forget him. Falling to his knees in defeat, he felt the aftermath of the war. Just as quickly as it had come, it had left all the same. The Grimm that did survive had sensed his weakness and fatigue. Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers, Beringel… all had stalked forwards, wanting to tear the once hidden being limb from limb. Omen could not defend this and had only knelt with his final moments being one of darkness. Before he fell, he mustered up the only strength he had left and pulled on the pole in his chest, causing his anger and pain to be echoed throughout the planet. What was left, was a being on the verge of death, too tired to fight or become enraged and too broken to care. As he fell to the ground, his life had flashed before him and with it, a deathly silence.

In the book of remnant's legends, there had been two stories pertaining to Omen, not just one… the other had long since been faded from time. The first tale was of the Forgotten Legend Omen… the next was rather gruesome and filled with lies. In the first, Omen was the being classified as a feared warrior that fought against the Grimm alongside both races, claiming victory for them after the defeat of the ancient one. But the other? The other was of a dark and empty creature, destroying everything in its path in search of what it had lost. It's sickening cries leaving Grimm, Humans and Faunus alike to cower. It's brutality leaving grimm and settlements across remnant in disarray. Until one day, a deal was struck with the queen of the dark continent. A deal to contain the creature of malice and wrath and to keep it from ever harming another soul again. After the deal had been made, five warriors managed to seal away the creature. After the creature was sealed, the few heroes that helped were reclaimed as honored warriors and legends. But of course, it was all wrong. Omen remembered that part very clearly. It was the one memory he could not forget. When he had pulled the pole from his chest, the creatures of Grimm swarmed him… only to be viciously torn apart moments after. The Malevolence of the Grimm and the remains of the ancient one had become so potent in the air around Omen, that his body had absorbed it, making his very core uncaring and emotionless. When he had awoken, he fell into a fit of rage. No Grimm had survived that day, nor did any that stained his name. When his fit of rage had ended, he had hurriedly run to the nearest village. What had greeted him was the cries and deaths of many villagers around him. Bodies had been scattered, and Grimm were rampant in the area. Omen's anger grew larger that day and with every village he had wiped clean of Grimm, he was blamed for it. All of it. He had become A forgotten Legend, but never really forgotten. When Omen's surroundings came back to him, several trees had been uprooted or smashed into pieces, along with various plants and rocks. Omen looked around before walking back to the academy in a sigh of relief.

"Here's to hoping it never happens again…" Omen said to himself as he began to near the academy's courtyard and the statue that held his barrier stone, "But I just know that it will…"

Omen looked to the side, noting weapon glowing vibrantly with power. It seemed that his weapon was more than pleased to create destruction for once. As well as himself. When Omen finally reached his room, he had sat down on his bed and turned his weapon in his hands for just a moment. When he finally rested his body, he placed the weapon in the nightstand near his bed and prepared himself for sleep. His last thought to greet his mind was very amusing to him.

"All that power in a damn Hilt…" Omen stated, drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9: Inhuman Heroics

**Inhuman Heroics**

The next day had arrived. With Omen at his most unusual. A mixture of refreshed, saddened and angry tones had been present on himself. It was quite the achievement to master all three at once for himself. He did not seem to agree with the expression though, and had disregarded it for a more serious one. Getting up, he looked around the encased room. Seeing as how he fell asleep in a very discharged mood, it did little to surprise him. Wanting to store the energy away, Omen clenched his hand in the air, causing the aura to quickly retract back into himself before starting the day. While searching through his room one day, he had managed to find a reserved pair of pants in a drawer, most likely from the previous inhabitant of the room. Trying them on and discarding the dirty and worn jeans he had held onto, it was quite the comfortable fit. A pair of light brown sweatpants. Omen didn't care for his looks most of the time, but as long as he had a comfortable set of clothing on, they would do. Grabbing his weapon, Omen had walked out the door in a alert walk. His hope had been aligned to Blake's safety, although he would never admit it. Perhaps not just Humans had persuaded him to become more caring. It was either that assumption, or the sudden burst of care that came from receiving his full strength back. Regardless, He had a favor to act upon, and all the while, he would honor it. The only wrong to occur was if any of the students were to actually be in harm's way. But yet again, Omen was reminded that the academy had been built to train warriors. He was thankful for at least that.

Still hoping that the Cat of their group was safe and sound, he approached the area to the side of the landing platforms. He decided it was best that he not draw too much attention to himself, otherwise his favor would be more complicated by the gossip of where the legend was running off to. Omen leaned forwards, letting gravity take him and plummeted to the bottom. When he had began nearing the ocean surface, he pivoted himself and kicked off of the cliff. A quiet push of air could be faintly heard as Omen had been propelled forwards and away from the academy. Omen could only observe as the wind pulled him to his destination. He had thought to check near any areas near the docks as a knowledgeable guess, but decided against calling out for a cat faunus in a fishery. Instead, he had moved towards searching by rooftop. Although tedious, it was most likely a good place to start. It had not been long thanks to his unnatural abilities, as Omen hit the docks of the town and jumped onto it. Skidding to a halt, Omen looked around before jogging onward. A few sailors had noticed him, but he didn't think anything of it. Until of course, they started to fearfully stare at him, some whispering. When he had managed to get to the street he still received the same treatment. He was unsure of why however and checked himself for a moment, finding nothing. It wasn't until he looked at his hand that he realized what it was. His hilt had begun to radiate with a grey tinge as it shook in his hand powerfully. Omen quickly hid the hilt and pulled his hand from behind him to reveal no weapons of any kind and continued to walk on nervously. Omen wasn't a fan of prying eyes already and the stares he received only amplified that before he walked off. Trying to ignore the stares, Omen looked at the rooftops getting ready to jump to them. Receiving a better vantage point was completely necessary for this favor. Although Omen was scolded by a human that witnessed him doing so. Ignoring the human on the ground, Omen continued searching the area for Blake, who was spotted just a ways away from him. It seemed like they were having quite the lovely chat over tea. Omen was very surprised to see before he jumped over and slowly walked towards them, catching a snippet of their conversation. It wasn't everyday that you found someone who wanted to escape their team, casually enjoying tea from the comfort of a shop. He did notice something else as well. It seemed that the faunus boy from before had been conversing with her as well as drinking tea.

"...And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals, But not out of respect… Out of fear." Blake placed her tea cup down, looking into it longingly before continuing, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." Blake ended with a wiggle of a her cat ears inside the bow.

"So… Have you told your friends any of this?" The faunus boy asked.

"No, But I'm guessing she wasn't planning on it?" Blake shot up and pointed her sword straight at Omen out of reflex before realizing it was indeed Omen that spoke.

"Oh please do, it saves me from actually having to care this much." Omen pleaded cynically with the sword inches from his neck.

"How'd you find us?" Blake sheathed her sword looking back from the other faunus to Omen.

"Who's this guy?" The faunus asked, getting up as well.

"Well, I could pretty much ask you the same thing huh?" Omen said before The faunus raised his hand for a handshake, "Sun."

"...goku?" Omen asked while shaking the faunus' hand..

"Who?" Sun asked before Omen sighed.

"Nothing, it's a joke." Omen waved off while grabbing a chair from a nearby empty table, "Name's Omen."

"Cool name" Sun commented before Blake steered their attentions back to the situation.

"How'd you know I was here? Are They here too?" Blake worriedly asked while looking around.

"Nah, just me. I had a very small tantrum with them, sooo now I'm here." Omen played with his energy as he replied to only continue.

"Woah, what is that?" Sun asked to Omen's amusement.

"Just my powers, if you haven't noticed by now," Omen caused the aura around him to spike for just a moment before returning it to normal, "I'm not really Human… or faunus really."

"Woah." Sun admired before moving on to other matters.

"Anyways, I figured I'd just follow you guys around. Not like I've got much to do but sleep." Omen said with honesty.

Blake and Sun only looked at each other before shrugging and getting up to leave. Omen did the same and there they walked off, out of the building and down the sidewalk to… Omen didn't really know where. With Sun resting his hands behind his head and Blake walking normally, he figured that it was a simple calming walk, so he joined in. It had been a few minutes before either one of them had decided to speak, but eventually, Blake brought forth the topic of the White Fang again. Omen was still very interested in learning about this group of vandals. For once, his excitement had risen from the thought of new enemies. From what he had listened into, it seemed that the White fang were quite the force after something had happened. Omen had decided to think more of it later, before Blake began.

"I still don't believe the the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake walked on as she spoke aloud about the issue.

"What if they did?" Sun added realizing something, which intrigued Omen, "I mean the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there… right?" Sun motioned, while stopping both Omen and Blake.

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard a anyone say, but I think that is an amazing idea!" Omen replied with genuine enthusiasm.

"The only thing is, we have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun chipped in with Blake snapping out of thought.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"'Huge'. Big Schnee company Freighter." Sun answered with his arms outstretched.

"You're sure?" Blake asked again, not fully believing him.

"There was a 'she said that' joke in there somewhere, but I'm just not gonna touch it." Omen commented as the two walked on with Omen following behind.

They made their way to the shipping dock, where the large containers had been left and awaited their next shipment. What Omen had thought that it would be, was a more straightforward and a direct fighting fueled approach. Instead, he received the steak out method, which he despised more. As Blake laid down and kept watch, Sun had run off to retrieve apples and Omen had… done Omen things? He wasn't sure what he was doing, he was quite literally staring at the ground beneath him in a daydream. As he dozed off, he thought back to many things. Those things involved silver eyes, another was of the robotic female and the next few were of the teams and the upcoming tournament. He was truly fascinated by the event, but he couldn't recall if it was going to be as he had hoped. It was in fact a tournament of students, but he truly did not consider the fact of whether he could participate. With a long sigh, he leaned back and laid down, just as Sun had returned with a few green apples, most likely stolen from a nearby shop. Omen gave the faunus credit, he did as he wanted without care, but itwould most likely end with himself in jail. Although Omen had thought to act of his own accord once, but he didn't wish to have the whole of Humanity and Faunus kind treating him more terribly than he already was. Walking towards the two, Sun had asked.

"Did I miss anything?" With a carefree walk while still holding onto the apples.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake watched on, while the shipments had remained and sun had crouched to go unnoticed.

"Cool. I stole you some food." Sun dismissed as he took an apple and offered it to Blake, while Omen snuck forward.

"Do you always break the Law without a second thought?" Blake stared on at Sun questioningly.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked rhetorically as Omen snickered at the two.

"Okay, too soon." Sun retracted just as a hovership arrived.

The hovership had turned on several lights just as it began landing, the lights had swept over the majority of the shipping docks, but managed to miss the encompassing roof. Omen rested a knee and watched on as he began preparing for a challenge from beings that had heightened senses and abilities. Humans were quite easy to battle, but with faunus, they had several advantages that made Omen all the more exhilarated to battle. Of course, the down side of

"Oh no." Blake whispered as Sun questioned her.

"Is that them?" Sun wore a serious expression and his tone had moved from his normal carefree tone, to which Omen was somewhat impressed.

"Yes. It's them." Blake noted the symbols on the back of their clothing just as several more had left the hovership, walking down the ramp.

"All right. Grab the tow cables." A White fang member with a laser rifle commanded.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun worriedly asked to Blakes disapproving and saddened expression.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake closed her eyes in more grief with Omen noticing someone who looked very familiar… Deathly familiar.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Roman Yelled, waving around his cane, with Omen angrily staring on as he stood up, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace.

Blake shook her head and quickly glanced to Sun's side to notice several things. Something was not immediately right about the operation in front of them, the White fang would never operate with a human, Omen had been missing from the top of the roof, and several armed shouts were heard to Blake and Sun's horror. Blake had jumped off of the roof and rushed in to catch Roman off guard, to which she did.

"What the-? Oh for f-" Roman asked in surprise just as Blake's weapon met his neck.

"Nobody move!" Just then, several White Fang members had moved and took out their weapons.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said nonchalantly.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake unraveled her bow, causing it to fly into the wind and into the hands of Omen as he walked forwards uncaringly.

Several Faunus took notice to the newest figure walking forwards and some had instinctively back away and focused their weapons on Omen. Omen smiled, holding onto the discarded piece of cloth that Blake had let go of. Omen had just taken down several White Fang with a very bored expression. He hoped to find at least a small challenge with them, but he soon realized that grunts were simply that… grunts. Blake did not seem to see Omen approach, nor did Roman. Omen was very pleased with that at the very least. As he walked forwards with Blake holding Roman Hostage, he decided to listen to the commotion.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman dryly commented as Omen approached just right next to Roman, startling him to his very core.

"Oh please, I'm dying to know about that little memo. Or why exactly I'm seeing you in my sight again..." Omen glared right at Roman, making him aware of his own mortality once again.

"T-The white Fang and I are working together for a big payout." Roman shakily explained, not wanting to anger the thing next to him.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put a little end to your operation." Blake demanded pressing the sword closer to Roman's neck before two more hoverships had arrived.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation!" Roman commented, gaining some bravado from the extra company all while Omen slow clapped at the reinforcements.

As Blake was distracted by the large hoverships in landing, Omen noticed Roman smile and point the tip of his cane towards Blake's feet. Omen moved forwards, but was untimely beaten by the blast, which was very loud for a small cane. Omen shielded his face with his forearm before noting that Blake was blasted into the wall of a building with Roman firing several Blasts towards her. As the first came nearer and nearer to her, Omen sped forth with inhuman precision and batted the blast away before doing the same to several more. Blake moved from behind Omen, prompting Roman to continue firing at her before Omen rushed him. A violent wave of glowing orange spikes had immediately sprung forth from the ground, leading straight to Roman. After his initial fright, Roman instinctively dodged and ran away from the angry being. As Omen retracted the spikes and searched his immediate area, he cursed to himself as he let Roman escape him for the moment. Somewhere in another part of the Shipyard, Roman had managed to fire several more shots at Blake, who survived and took cover behind a shipping container. Of course, the blasts had pointed Omen back on track of Roman's whereabouts. After the smoke had cleared from his explosive blasts, Roman walked through the shipping containers to try and find Blake. All the while, taunting her and gripping his cane.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman mocked as a banana peel dropped onto him.

However, instead of Blake, he noticed Sun who had just leaped off and fell straight towards him, planting his feet on Roman's face before jumping off and flipping away. Just before they could both engage each other, a group of White Fang had emerged from the hovership floating just above them. As Omen rounded a corner, he was met with Sun surrounded by multiple White Fang and Roman. Walking forwards with the most contained anger he could muster, several members behind Sun had immediately been flung to the side. Only three members had been able to dodge the attack, before being ultimately slammed into the ground by a glowing orange appendage sprouting from the ground. Sun ran forwards, attacking the charging WF that surrounded him and had proven his strength. Dodging multiple attacks while retaliating with his red and gold bo staff. Omen watched Sun's fight as he gripped the throat of one White Fang as three others had tried desperately to land a blow on him. He found Sun's attack and skills to be very interesting. He just hoped that they would last longer in the tournament then the grunts around him. Causing a violent wave of energy outlash, the White Fang surrounding him had fallen in a dazed state before they were all quickly dispatched by several blunts hits from Omen. Apparently, his emotions had won over his bloodlust and decided to spare the faunus around him.

Roman had managed to dodge and incoming thrown White Fang member just as Omen grew tired of his fight. Aiming his cane straight towards Sun, Roman fired a blast only to have it blocked by his spinning staff. Blake had also leaped into the fight and sprinted towards Roman, swinging rapidly at Roman. Surprisingly Roman could do more than fire his cane and run away. dodging, blocking and at times counter attacking Blake's movements easily. Omen seemed to be impressed for a moment before Sun had taken Blake's position. When Sun had entered the fight, his staff had taken a new form. changing into a combination of flintlock pistols and nunchucks. Omen seemed to enjoy the weapons that various faunus and human warriors carried. They were always so intricate. Omen couldn't admire Sun's weapon for long before he noticed how horrible Roman had become in the fight. Although Roman held his own against Blake, he was struggling with Sun's fighting style and weapon. Omen Watched on for a few minutes, before realizing that neither would relent to the other in the fight. Soon after his initial excitement, Omen flicked a good sized ball of energy at roman which knocked him back several feet and into a shipping container. Roman had found an advantage against the three and aimed his cane at the shipping container held above the group. With a quick pull of his cane, a blast had sent the container falling onto the group. Sun and Blake rolled out of the way just in time, however, Omen wasn't such an advantage and had been crushed by the container. Slamming on to him, the crate created a moment of silence before Omen lifted it again and held it. Omen didn't expect to see two things in front of him. One of them had been Sun at cane point and still on the ground from his roll. The other?, Ruby had appeared on top of the roof that the three used to steak out. Omen was beginning to regret his favor to protect the students.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled, getting the attention of Roman as Sun ran back to Omen and Blake's side.

"Oh, hello red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman sarcastically asked while keeping an eye on Omen and the container in his hands.

"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny asked while moving to Ruby's position on the roof.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby said, turning away from Roman, allowing him to aim his cain at Her instead.

Seeing Roman's trigger finger twitch, Omen threw the large container at Roman to which he dodged. It was too late. As the blast of energy had been fired just before Roman's roll. It had hurdled straight at Ruby. Omen's heart dropped before he instinctively reach for his hilt and slashed the air. With the blast mere feet from Ruby, an invisible wave of power sped through the air and cut the blast in mid air. The shockwave of such a blast had caused Ruby to fall backwards, much to Penny's dismay. With an evil grin Roman chuckled as Penny jumped off of the roof and walked forwards. Omen sighed and dropped to his knees in relief. If it had been any nearer to its target, Omen's favor would have been broken, and an entirely new problem would have begun.

"Penny, Wait! Stop!" Ruby pleaded as she tried to get up from the ground.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat Ready!" Penny stated as a panel on her back had shifted open, jettisoning a thin sword that unfolded and split into multiple equally thin swords.

Omen rose from his position and placed a finger in the air. He tried to ask how on earth such a thing was possible, but thought better to question it when he remembered that nothing he did could at all be possible for the ordinary human. It made less sense to ask when he realized Penny was a robotic girl that team RWBY had only bumped into a short time ago. Not noticing the being's confusion and contemplation, Penny had run forwards allowing the swords that floated behind her to attack any and all nearby threats. The Blades were quite thin but still quite lethal, as proven when Penny maneuvered and attacked to her left and her right before shielding herself. Dropping the shield moments after, Penny had flung the large buzzsaw-like sword form as she backflipped away from the White Fang members. This had taken out the remainder of the troops that were on the ground.

"Woah." Sun stared on in awe as Penny continued to fight while Omen walked towards him and patted his back.

"Of course…! Cause that made sense." Omen said, throwing his hands up in defeat and exasperation

The two then noticed that the multiple hoverships had begun firing at Penny, to which she shielded herself again from the bullets and retracted herself backwards, preparing an energy beam and sending it forwards like a laser. She had successfully cut two of the hoverships in half, causing them to explode. Omen simply sat down on his now grey colored chair he had created and simply stared on in thought. There was no amount of explaining that could surmount to the events before him. Somehow she had managed to create energy from her swords and turn it into a full lazer that could cut through two metal hoverships. As many of the weird and interesting things that happened in his existence, this was by far the strangest and most interesting. While two of the hoverships landed in the ocean, the third and fourth had managed to escape unscathed. A fourth had been hauling the last of the containers it needed before Penny latched onto it and stopped it from escaping. With as much might as a teenaged Robotic girl could muster, She began to spin the hovership and toss it in the ground creating a massive explosion. Omen stopped staring at the jaw dropping events before him and noticed that a certain criminal was escaping. He rushed forwards, leaving his chair behind and focusing solely on Roman. Omen managed to fire several spears into the hovership as it began to take off. Roman had just made it back inside of the hovership before the door closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he had only wished the Hovership could go faster at this rate.

"These kids just keep getting weird-" Roman was cut off abruptly as the ship's door was then violently torn off.

"-er and weirder huh? Unfortunately, I've gotta make sure they don't die. Who do you think is making my life a living hell by firing at them? I'll give you a hint..." Omen snarled, grabbing Roman by the neck and holding him outside of the hovership, "I'm staring right at him…!"

"W-wait! W-we can't be t-too hasty here-!" Roman pleaded while being dangled on the outside of the ship.

"Hasty? Oh no no no! I'm gonna enjoy torturing you…!" omen said, letting his anger show violently, "You've already pissed me off enough as it is… What value does your life hold exactly, huh?" Omen questioned grimly while slowly loosening his grip on Roman's neck.

"I-I… I can provide information!" Roman replied, in between grunts and his untimely death in the ocean.

Just before he fell, Omen grabbed onto his arm and threw him back into the ship, as Roman gasped for his life and checked himself for any injuries. Omen stared on at Roman with a small glare as he waited for Roman to collect himself. Roman could only gasp for air until he finally settled himself and stared at the legend nervously. Roman had begun to explain what exactly his objective was, and why he was doing so. What Omen knew now, was something he had come to already understand and fear. But there was something very very off with this information. If Roman had been working under the guise of a female named Cinder and her associates, then what exactly was this cinder working to accomplish. Or more worryingly, who had _she_ been working for? Omen knew to expect any outcome at this point in time, but even he was having difficulty expecting everything when so many lives had been put under his care. . He needed more information than this, and it was obviously not coming from Roman any longer. Surviving a brush with death was more prominent on his mind at the moment. Now Omen only hoped that he would not annoy him in the future… or regret his decision of mercy towards the criminal at large. Omen scratched his chin for a moment and stared out of the hovership, before turning back around to the sight of Roman.

"Don't make me regret sparing you… Otherwise you won't like our next encounter." Omen ended, falling backwards and out of the ship, landing in the city below.

With Omen's sudden drop, the ground beneath him gave way and caused a small crater from where he stood. Luckily, no human authority or human otherwise had been present at the time, but Omen cared little for that knowledge most of all. He began to walk through the streets and back to Vale with many questions in mind. Some regarded the Penny. Where did she come from? Who created her? What was exact intentions of doing so? Other questions involved Roman and the chain of command that followed him. To his own knowledge, this Cinder character played a much larger role than that of Roman. Even at this point in time, he still wasn't sure if Cinder was even the end of such a plotted ordeal? But then again, he has come face to face with many nefarious human plots through his time on the planet, perhaps this one was simply just that…? Omen couldn't shake the feeling of something far more sinister at play. With those unsighted thugs that had destroyed his cave, making him recollect his emotions and weapon… that could not just be mere coincidence. Omen Was determined to see this to the end. But at what cost would such an end require? Omen trudged forwards, staring into his hands and witnessing the consuming black that had been with him throughout his escape of the seal. He had feared this would happen. It would have not been long regardless of what he had done. Not even the return of his emotional power could overcome what he had done. Uncaringly throwing a fully formed knife from his energy, it had hit the wall, coated in the same dark flaming aura it had before. He sighed as the knife faded into the shadows. Looking for any semblance of positivity, he refocused on the harbor, which had been smoking from the fight that he had been very far from. He could see the dock, as the smoke surrounding it grew into a toxic cloud above. Omen had wished for two things that day. The first was the hope of his barrier holding strong. The second..? A boat.

**A/N: Heya! So, I'm pretty sure this is the last of the pre-written chapters I have at the moment. I **_**am**_** writing more, but that just means it'll be a bit longer for the next chapters to come out. As for how long of a wait? Hopefully not as long as last time 0_0. Anyways, thanks for reading so far, See ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Calm before the storm

**A/N: oh hey! You're all still here! Well, mostly I guess? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Calm Before the Storm**

Omen hadn't slept that night. He had been busy at work in his room, building a network of connections between criminals and thugs, eventually landing on a common few. With what Criminals he could gather, along with various new aged connections, he found them to be quite the entanglement to each other. Roman Torchwick, led by cinderfall and her other associates, along with a select few larger groups. The White Fang was one of them, having already committed a crime in Cinder's name, but led by Roman to deter any suspicions from herself. Omen tapped his chin and focused on the connections between the groups, Namely, The upper section of his research. This spot was reserved for a higher threat if at all. He had started to pin two more people onto the board, the first being a club owner by the nickname, Junior and a photo of what looked like a woman with an umbrella. Omen wasn't able to receive a name for them as they weren't spotted clearly, just by the shadows of night. Omen was still skeptical of the club owner but more vigilant of the female. Perhaps she was a hired spy? Perhaps another organized criminal? He wasn't very sure but he was still very wary of her. Omen looked to his side and found his scroll to be ringing. Unsure of why, Omen decided to let it ring for a few more moments. After a few minutes, Omen walked over and picked up the phone. Expecting to hear from the Headmaster, instead, it was Glynda. She had informed him that another spare was undergoing and that he would be battling a few students. He switched off the scroll in annoyance and paced his room for a moment. Deciding against ignoring the situation, He quickly put on his coat. Omen walked over to his fridge, grabbing an apple from the top shelf and holding it for a few moments before he hovered his hand a few inches above it. Just then, the apple was encased in darkness. Omen closed his hovering hand onto the covered apple and began to peel back the surrounding energy, making an exact and identical replica of the apple. Grabbing the replica, omen sat on the edge of his bed and began chewing it, unaffected by what he'd done.

For him, it was fairly common to do this. It gave him the ability to mimic the nutrients and filling qualities of the food and preserved the original. It was effective at saving food items he'd buy, but the cost was the original would lose it's unique qualities slowly. Degrading over time and becoming less of what it was originally. Omen paused for a moment and slowly put the apple down. He noticed a pair of shadows had been standing at his door. Normally, he would have thought this to be some of the students, but he realized most of the students never came by at this hour. Rolling just to the side of his refrigerator, Omen threw the large blade at the door, embedding it halfway through. Multiple thuds were heard behind it along with a small yelp from one of the figures. Opening it, he found four students he presumed were older and higher level than those he had come to know. One wore very fashionable attire, sporting a large briefcase. Another preferred the color orange and had a unique style of arm blades. The larger of the group had a greatsword equipped to their back and hiding behind the larger of the group was a very familiar face. The Rabbit Faunus from jaune's troubles had returned. She seemed to carry a small camera with her. Omen was unsure as to why all four had been near his door, or why they all remotely knew he was in this room, but he assumed that Ozpin was responsible in some way. Omen groaned to himself and dislodged the large blade from the door, seeing that they were not leaving so simply. They seemed unfazed regardless of his sudden attack, except for the rabbit faunus of their team. She was very shaken from the blade.

"Alright, what do ya want?" Omen asked annoyed from the start.

"Are you Omen?" The fashionable one of the group had asked, to Omen's slow and wary nod.

"Why exactly do you ask? Something wrong?" Omen suspiciously asked.

"Not really. We'd like to ask a Favor." Omen sighed and turned away from the group, silently cursing at himself.

"Whaaaat…" Omen groaned.

"We wanted to see if we could take you on. You game?" The fashionable one questioned to Omen's dead panned stare.

"If you guys don't stand near my door like that again then fine. Who are you guys anyways?" Omen asked again after agreeing.

"Coco Adel. That's Fox, Big guy is Yatsuhashi, behind him is Velvet. Ready to go?" Coco asked, obviously ready to battle Omen.

"Fine, meet you there I guess." Omen said before shutting the now useless door, "Oh for fuck's sake!"

It seemed that the team in front of him had already left by that point, letting Omen get ready and worry about his door at the same time. When he left his room, he hung a left to the sparring arena. Said arena was already filled with students, as well as the team that confronted him. Omen searched around for any familiar face, but only noticed Glynda's watchful gaze as he entered the field. The team in front of him had stood prepared, Yatsuhashi had his greatsword in hand, adorning a pauldron as well. Fox had been stationed to the side, ready to strike as soon as the fight began. This left Coco and Velvet with no weapon out, simply watching Omen's movements. Omen had studied each team member, but was unsure as to what exactly Velvet or Coco's weapons had been. He could at least expect the larger of the team's movements, as well as Fox's. The two other team members were a mystery to him at the moment. At any moment, Omen had half expected Coco to pull out a minigun if at all. Omen dismissed the thought however. Such a thing couldn't have existed in A warrior's arsenal, it would be too unexpected. Omen felt as if he would later regret that decision though. When life bars for the team vs himself had appeared, it showed the team name being CFVY. Omen was unsure what exactly their name represented, but at the moment, he was more regarding of the fight before him than the name. Omen summoned his fake weapon and readied himself for battle as the team did the same.

"Attention students. In this sparring match, team CFVY will demonstrate the strengths of teamwork on the battlefield. I hope you all learn from this experience. Mr. Omen." Glynda finished by turning towards Omen, "Ozpin has instructed me to inform you can not use your power in this match. Is that understood?"

"Yeah yeah, 'don't murder them', got it." Omen said, rolling the joint of his shoulder backwards.

"Alright, Let the battle… commence!" Glynda signalled, to team CFVY's response.

Before Omen had planned anything, Coco had unfolded her case, revealing it to be a minigun. Omen dodged the hailstorm of bullets and proceeded to run forwards normally, before Yatsuhashi struck the ground that he was initially at. Omen slid to a halt before looking up and finding Fox already striking at him. Omen quickly took action and stood to parry the arm blade. Omen raised his arm and slid the flying arm blade to the side, throwing Fox out of balance before Omen powerfully shoved him into Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi immediately lowered his blade and recorrected Fox's movements before raising his greatsword yet again. Omen noticed this, but couldn't plan anything remotely close to a strategy before the minigun began firing yet again. Using his Blade as cover, Omen cursed to himself over the loud hail of bullets before realizing that Velvet began to step forwards. Using her camera, she had taken a picture of Coco's weapon and… oh dear. Omen was met by a heavier fire of Bullets as both Coco and Velvet held miniguns in their possessions. He knew that they were suppressing him, but he only wished they did so with less bullets. Omen quickly charged forwards and spun the large blade to block both incoming and stray bullets. Halfway from his goal, Omen dodged to the right and threw the large blade at the two. Both Velvet and Coco had seen this but did not move as Yatsuhashi simply hit the blade away from them. What they were not aware of, was that Omen had thrown the blade with himself latched onto it. Spinning the blade in the air, he quickly descended on the two gunners as Fox and Yatsuhashi rushed forward to guard their teammates. Omen struck the ground with a large force, sending Velvet and Coco jumping out of the way as Yatsuhashi struck him. The blade was immediately stopped and was ripped from Yatsuhashi hand. Omen had found his chance to eliminate one of the team's members at the very least as he swept Yatsuhashi feet from under him and smashed him down with his own greatsword. The scoreboard showed Yatsuhashi bar at a critical level with Omen's being drained by less than a quarter. It seemed he was indeed reliant on his power if this was the way that this battle was unfolding into.

His victory was short lived as Fox dashed by him, causing the legend to spin around and guard before another brief slash was made against him. Omen was unprepared for the next turn of events however. Both Velvet and Coco had still adorned their miniguns and stood opposite of one another as Fox dashed by him repeatedly. The quick rotation of Gun barrels had alerted Omen to his fate as both students had begun to open fire on him. Smoke had arisen from the torrent of bullets that continually pelted him before there was silence. Fox watched with his teammates as the smoke cleared and revealed Omen to be hiding under two large upheaved rubble. Just as quickly as they had appeared they disappeared with Omen sending both violently into Velvet and Coco. Omen rushed towards Fox and immediately disarmed him, keeping him in an arm lock while walking towards Coco. Not wanting to fire at her teammate, Omen threw Fox at her, incapacitating Fox and injuring Coco. Fox's life bar had dropped into critical as it had been dropped to a quarter above it when Omen had parried him. Approaching Coco, Omen raised his fist before hearing a loud click from a camera. Omen slowly turned his head towards velvet and saw something that shocked and made him outright malevolent. Velvet was holding a hilt, staring at the object in confusion and odd curiosity. Omen picked up Coco immediately and threw her at high speeds towards Velvet. She was not expecting this as she and Coco's life bars had dropped completely. The surrounding students had gone into silence before Omen came back to his senses. Jogging over them, he found the two in a dazed and incapacitated state. Omen sighed thankfully and walked out with both of them over his shoulders. After promptly dropping them both into the cleaner side of the arena, Omen went back to Yatsuhashi and fox, doing the same with relative ease.

Omen knelt near the team, noting their strategy and bravery, but still reeling from the ability to mimic his weapon. When he had looked back to the camera he could only breathe a deep sigh. His over reactions were starting to interfere with his fighting, that was something he could not let happen yet again. Omen had waited next to the unconscious team for any medical staff to appear. After they had, he walked off only to be confronted by Glynda. She seemed to be disappointed in his behavior on the field, which was a given for anything he did, but this time was different. He was rash in his decision and could have nearly killed the students. Omen rolled his eyes before walking off. Glynda had followed close behind him. It had taken several minutes before Omen turned around and listened to her, but after doing so, Glynda said nothing and walked off. Omen threw his hands into the air out of confusion once more. He understood his actions were rash, but to simply follow him and then abruptly leave? He was having difficulty understanding his faults if there were any others.

"Okay! What the hell do you want from me!? I'm trying my best here! Keeping kids safe from what I am isn't exactly easy!" Omen yelled into the sky as he walked into the empty courtyards.

"The hell should I do now, huh!?" Omen continued to yell at the sky, but only in vain, "I feel like putting the blade to my head would be sooo much be-" It was then that Omen had an idea however.

It was a foolish idea, but an idea nonetheless. To atone for his sins, he had thought to take his weapon and use it on himself. If the mimicry of his weapon and the thoughts that followed were any instance to himself, he would need to do what needs to be done. Omen wasted no time in marching back to his room and kicking down the still broken door. When he had entered the room, it was dark. His room had only seen few glimmers of sunlight during the day, so it did little to bother him before but searching for his weapon had proven difficult. Omen checked under his beddings, in the fridge and in the drawer he had previously kept it in. He found no trace of it. Almost as if someone had waltzed in and taken it. Omen checked the hallway near his room and found nothing but empty silence. Omen wasn't whether to laugh in mock desperation or scream in anger. His weapon had vanished. Looking through the window of the hallway he had been in, he simply gazed at the sky. A cursed weapon such as that was too dangerous in human possession, but to make matters worse, any human who had managed to grab ahold of it knew exactly how it functioned. Otherwise, they would have rampaged through the halls as soon as they had come into contact. Although Ozpin had been the first to handle such a weapon, it did not affect him. It had control of only the lesser humans. Those who's wills were weak enough to be possessed by it. Omen raced to Ozpin's Office and found the elevator to be in use at the moment. It had been going up to Ozpin's office, and knowing that only made Omen all the more attentive. Omen quickly ran out of a nearby door and found the outside of the spire. It's stone structure was very sturdy and it seemed to be very well kept. Omen crouched, gathering all that he could muster and shot upwards like a bullet. He had managed to reach the top before the elevator thankfully and found Ozpin sitting at his desk writing. Opening the glass panel of the office, Omen jumped in and readied his power towards the elevator.

"Omen? To what do I owe the odd circumstance?" Ozpin asked, sitting back in his cair.

"My weapon's gone, I found out one of your students can duplicate it and I'm pretty sure someone is plotting to kill you with it right now." Omen explained rather quickly.

"I beg your pardon?" Ozpin asked again as the elevator doors had opened.

What Omen had been greeted to was something entirely different. Before he could muster the power to do damage, Jaune, Cardin and Pyrrha had walked out of it. Omen dropped his power completely, as he stared on in serious confusion. Jaune had been carrying a mop, Cardin had been holding a rag and spray bottle and Pyrrha had her spear in hand. It seemed that both Cardin and Jaune were exhausted as Pyrrha simply stood there in confusion with Omen. Omen turned back towards Ozpin, who simply sipped from his mug before getting up and walking over to the group. He didn't seem fazed by this confusing turn of events at all. He actually appeared to be very jaded by these events. Jaune and Cardin simply collapsed from their exhaustion while Pyrrha greeted Ozpin.

"Hello! Both Jaune and Cardin have successfully completed their chores, as per your instructions." Pyrrha said, dismissing their fatigue.

"Very good. Thank you Miss Nikos. I'll be sure to inform Glynda that their punishments have been taken care of. As for you two." Ozpin turned his attention to both Jaune and Cardin, who had still been on the floor in complete exhaustion, "I do hope you both will learn to not draw your weapons in a study hall?"

"Y-yes… sir!" Jaune replied as Cardin gave a thumbs up while on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure every fiber in my being is telling me not to smack myself right now…" Omen commented just next to Ozpin.

When both students had left, along with Pyrrha, Ozpin walked over to his desk and sat down, looking at Omen in confusion. This was definitely a first for himself. A forgotten legend, now wandering around his school, had climbed his office spire to inform him that his weapon was missing and that someone was planning to kill him. Omen paced around for a moment in awkward silence as Ozpin thought over these claims. Omen had been quick to try and explain himself, however.

"Okay look! In my defense, I've been in battles for most of my existence! The least you could do is cut me some slack! I mean, with my weapon missing and your elevator immediately going up to your office, that's gotta count as some form of assassination attempt. Besides, it's not like they would have gotten far but-" Omen was abruptly cut off by Ozpin who raised his hand to stop omen.

"I understand your paranoia Mr. Omen. Having your weapon disappear from your grasp is certainly a terrifying thought, but I do not believe it is a cause of concern for the moment." Ozpin calmed Omen to his brief confusion and calming.

"But what do you mean? Aren't you the least bit terrified that your existence is in danger…?" Omen asked, which prompted Ozpin to simply say.

"It would have concerned me more than anything… if it was not for the simple fact that your weapon is still attached to your holster." Ozpin motioned towards Omen's belt, which made Omen breathe in deeply before creating some odd type of noise.

"Soo… Im just gonna go now.." Omen turned towards the window in a hurry and simply fell from it, Not caring for his sudden drop in altitude.

"Goodbye Mr. Omen…" Ozpin said as he continued to write in his ledger.

Omen had continued to fall for a while and all that time had not stopped him from smacking his self relentlessly. It was not often that he portrayed such self hate, but knowing his emotions had returned, it was very difficult to control. Omen had stopped slapping himself for a moment and calmed himself for a brief period of time. Said period of time had caused him to fall face first into the ground. Omen simply slow clapped at himself before mumbling something along the lines of 'I swear to god I'm the smartest dumbass alive…' while his head remained implanted into the ground. Omen remained like this for a while, figuring that it was best to just not move from his position. It was short lived, however, as Glynda approached him in disappointment. He could hear the faint tapping of a boot or heel from somewhere near him and to his immediate uprooting he had found the source. Omen stared on deadpanned at Glynda as Glynda did the same. The two stared on at each other for a moment before realizing neither had any spoken words for one another. Omen simply chose to pick himself up and walk away grumbling. Glynda had just simply fixed the hole that Omen had caused and went on about her tasks all the same. Omen made his way back to his room in discontent. The forgotten legend did not seem very comfortable on his own from that point onward. His lack of knowledge for the student's abilities made him weary. The constant loop of news that appeared on his radar had mostly vanished. His overall calm demeanor was replaced by his wild emotions. Omen wasn't understanding what was happening to him any longer. Jumbled thoughts made for an unpleasant experience. He learned that well. He had finally arrived to his room. By this point the sun had fallen and the room was silent. Nothing but his thoughts remained.

Omen walked over to his bed and sat down, staring at the door that was now gone. Blankly staring into the hallway, he began to summon a new and improved 'door' from his power. The door had molded and begun to shift with his command before being disrupted. The power had fallen to the floor with no other command. Omen continued to star on in confusion for a moment before looking at his hand. He tried to summon a small pillar in front of him, but only received a lump of energy. Omen groaned at himself and tried again, creating half of a pillar before eventually failing. With his third attempt, he decided to create the pillar one last time before giving up. Retracting the energy around him, he focused. Forming half of a pillar, then a full pillar after some time had passed. Omen sighed in relief as the pillar remained. He had forgotten that he had difficulty 'creating' rather than 'destroying'. The disruption of his emotions hadn't helped in the slightest to achieve this goal. Omen undid the pillar and stood in front of the doorway. With a strain in himself, the door began to form to the halfway point. Wavering for a moment, the door quickly moved to the full recreation of what it had been previously. Omen sat down heavily breathing from the struggle. He shook his head in worry yet again that day. He had decided against his sleep for the first time in his life and walked out of the room once again. The moon had begun to rise as he passed the courtyard and headed for the forest cliffs. He was thankful that the academy had an entire forest near it with little to no accidents. Omen had been even more thankful that he had a opened area to utilize. Approaching the cliffs, Omen walked off of it and plummeted to the bottom. His landing had caused a small crater beneath him as he rose. Omen continued his walk nonetheless and noted that the forest was still very quiet. It seemed that the Grimm of the forest and left entirely. Then again, he would still not be surprised if they hadn't. He neared the ruins that the teams had originally run to, noting the spire's fall and the bridge's destruction. Omen stood in the middle of the field and took out his hilt. The actual look of the hilt could not be described as much. It was a simple cylinder with nothing else added to it. The only questionable design made to it was the runes inscribed on it's surfaces. Omen tested his weapons functionality many times before this and thought little of it. His newest objectives, however, led him to see things in a new perspective as he powered the hilt. The hilt sparked to life with a dark tone, creating a long and sturdy blade of darkness. The darkness on the blade seemed to still had the effect of burning. When Omen watched for a moment longer, the darkness began to crumble off of it, leaving a grey glowing blade in it's demise. Propping the blade on his other forearm, he slashed horizontally and cleared several trees that stood meters away from him. Another few slashes had fell more trees in it's wake. The blade was sharper than ever, but he needed to be sure the same was said for it's other forms. As the grey formed blade crumbled into dust and floated away, both sides of the hilt began to glow. The sides had quickly sprouted two equally long blades at their ends. Both had been covered the same way as the first, before crumbling off and revealing the grey glow it had adorned originally.

Spinning the weapon and gaining momentum, the air around Omen seemed to tear for only a moment before refilling. Rapidly slashing around himself, the blades caused ripple after ripple in the air. A never ending pool of distortion had surround him before he finished. Admiring the blades, he undid them and tried another form. The hilt seemed to grow in length as a large curved blade formed on it's end. Omen had never dared to try the scythe form. It was a very straining ordeal to go through. As the scythe formed, The hilt became the larger part of the scythe. It pulsed with a dark feeling before the blade had turned to it's grey glow. Slashing only once caused the stones, trees and cliff around him to be mercilessly slashed into. Given that he stood in an empty field, he marked this as an accomplishment that he did not sever his own limbs. Undoing the scythe form, he quickly spun the long hilt and struck the air as blade on one end formed into a polearm. The short blade struck the ground, causing a small fissure before somehow closing itself. Spinning the blade around himself had seemed to create one large slash in the air. He then remembered that the polearm had a delayed slash. Interestingly, more than the katana form of itself. By now, he had fully come to understand most of it's forms. The hilt was a creation not by himself, or by anyone on the planet, but by the void. He happened upon the hilt once upon a time, when the world was still evolving. Buried within a small pit, Omen dug it out and held it. He noted the strange glow surrounding the device and begun to experiment with it. The results had led him to a new discovery. The object had been able to form into any weapon known to creation. Of course, this power had a cost. To create any form of the weapon, the user would need to spend their energy on it. Often the hilt required massive amounts for larger weapons, scaling energy to it's output. Omen found the payout to be more than justifiable for what it could do. The blades it produced seemed to cut through the air with ease, sometimes harming himself when he had fumbled with the weapon. His energy could repair himself now, but before, this was no easy feat. The blunted weapons from the hilt had shown to be largely devastating to everything on the ground. Hammers had created earthquakes with their heavy blows and the quick swing of a club in the air had created shockwaves. Omen was unsure how destructive these weapons reached outside of planetary, but he assumed they reached quite a distance.

To finish his check, he formed one last weapon from the hilt. Concentrating, the hilt began to grow longer yet again, the length seemed to double in his own size as one end began forming a curved and intricate axe blade. Unlike all other weapons, the axe blade was the only one to glow a bright red. No darkness touched this weapon and as far as he knew, none ever would. He had tried every opportunity to use it on Grimm, but as soon as this weapon had formed it's hilt… they fled. It both infuriated him (which seemed to make the axe head grow brighter) and confused him to why they behaved that way. If there was one thing that he had feared, it would be this weapon out of the hilt's arsenal. Omen quickly shifted the blade out of it's form and put the hilt away, now focusing on his prowess without the blade. The cracking of his knuckles sounded throughout the area in a low snap. Stretching his joints, he punched the air in succession. He had put weight behind his punches this time, letting forth small blasts of wind with every swing. He continuously repeated the process over and over again, wearing himself down slowly. Focusing on his kicks now, he struck the air multiple times. With a quick jump into the air, he struck the ground with an axe kick. The kick had create multiple cracks in the ground, but none too noticeable. It seemed as if this training of his would do for now. Doing anything more would most likely cause an earthquake. Omen wasn't prepared to find out what would happen if a mountain with children on top of it would do if it crumbled. His movements weren't so restrained though. More and more, he was growing accustomed to his practice. The ghostly memories he was suffering from had soon began to store themselves in the back of his mind. Stopping for a moment and settling down, Omen took a seat on the grass below him. He looked above himself and noticed the stars that sprinkled the sky. He often did not worry about this aspect so openly, but the emotions he bore, did. He watched on as the world around had calmed. Nothing but slight breezes greeted his presence, often blowing the occasional bush or tree to a sway nearby.

Eventually, he had laid himself down. He had figured that it was in his best interest to simply relax for the moment. It was often a wonder to him how many of these times he would allow himself. For so long, it seemed that the battles around him were never ending. It had been so long of a time that he was having trouble finding a reason for caring this much. The usual favor reason was not as appealing as it had first come to him. He was unsure if that was simply just himself or his compassion. Regardless, it had dawned on him that his life in the school was something of a blessing in disguise? They all seemed so fearless? So cheerful? Omen wasn't sure what was making this generation behave in such a way, but he was positive that it had some sort of occurence with the aftermath of great periods in human and faunus history. This indirectly pointed him to the direction of the crime ring once more. The crimes had to eventually lead in some sort of direction. But what exactly was this direction? It wasn't in his intentions to get involved at first, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Cinder was somehow leading something very sinister. That or something akin to a take over. Omen looked to his left and right, still noticing that many things around him were still silent. That was when his sight landed on beacon. He noticed the very feint shield of power still covering the academy, pulsing with each reflection. Omen looked on at the academy for a moment as the lights adorning the academy began to shut off, preparing for the peaceful night. Seeing his job had been done for the day was all too rewarding for himself. He knew that his board of thugs and crime rings would have to be put on hold for now, but it was not very concerning at the current point in time. Whatever the plan was, they were taking their time. This plan was obviously complex in some sort of way. Trying not to become noticed in some regards while also carrying out their tasks in secret. Omen jumped to his feet and walked towards the cliff face of Beacon. It did not take him long to get lost in the forest. When he entered, he initially thought the way he was heading towards was correct, but obviously this was not the case. Omen groaned with each wrong direction he took. At this point in time, he thought to calling himself 'Omen: the Wandering Legend', for his lack of direction, but then again that seemed to be such a boring legend to have. He wondered if anyone would even be remotely interested in such a tale. He shook his head in disappointment while heading in the last direction he thought to go. Luckily, it was the right way. When he had reached the bottom of the cliff face. He crouched and began to build his energy beneath him. With a large jump, he was sent hurdling upwards. The ascent had managed to rocket him just enough to reach the ledge with a simple foot forwards. He continued that foot forward with a simple walk and made his way through the halls of beacon.

It hadn't taken long for him to reach his room, what did take him longer, was the figure standing in his room. He had forgotten his door had been torn down for just a moment as he readied his fake weapon. Approaching the doorway, he noticed the figure turn towards him. It was Ruby, in a tired and gloomy state. Omen raised an eyebrow at the tired student and watched as they stepped closer to Omen. It was blindingly obvious that they were very tired from their assignments, if the have drooped face mask was any more of an indication. Omen stared on as Ruby tiredly wiped her eyes and stood before Omen.

"Uh… kid. Isn't it a little late to be walking around?" Omen questioned to the tired girl's state.

"H-huh…? Ohh…! Yeah yeah, I just… nevermind." Ruby had seemed to be hiding something very concerning.

"Okay, aside from the obvious homework and studying, what's up?" Omen asked again, getting straight to the point.

"Weeeell… It's kinda weird." Ruby said to which Omen motioned for her to sit on his bed and tell him, as he reached into his fridge for a drink.

"Soo, Is it the overwhelming work? Training too hard? Obvious sleep deprivation?" Omen asked nonchalantly as Ruby tried to find the right words.

"Okay… this might sound a little weird, but… I had a nightmare?" Ruby replied, to Omen's deadpanned motioning to continue.

"Well don't keep me in suspense kid, what exactly has you up and about with this nightmare of yours?" Omen joked while sipping the bottle of beer he had bought and duplicated.

"I don't know. I think I saw Beacon… but it was destroyed? And everyone I knew was fighting. There was a loud yell or something and then…" Ruby seemed shaken even more so than before, but maintained herself rather well.

"Huh… well then. Look ki- Ruby." Omen corrected himself before continuing, "You trust your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah?" Ruby replied, curious to Omen's point.

"You believe in your abilities, right?" Omen asked again

"Uh-huh?" Ruby was still unsure to Omen's point but continued to reply.

"The fact that you trust your friends and abilities is proof enough that you've got nothing to worry about. Even if you don't fully believe so. I made a promise to protect this place and the people in it, so there's nothing that will cause this school to fall… not under my watch."

"I guess you're right…" Ruby still didn't seem to perk up with her nightmare, which prompted Omen to an idea.

"Alright. C'mon." Omen said, ushering Ruby out of the room and through the halls towards the courtyard.

"W-wait, where are we going?! I'm not even dressed!" Ruby frantically asked as the two headed towards the statue of heroes.

"Relax kid, I'm showing you somethin'." Omen said as he approached the tall stone carving.

"What are you-?" Ruby had her question answered when Omen pulled his arm back and punched the statue, caused the statue to ripple and shockwave before recoiling back to Omen's hand and blasting him towards the other side of the courtyard, "OHMYGOSH!"

"Yep…! still works….!" Omen grunted, standing up while in pain from his own punch.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked in panic, helping Omen to his feet.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good. But that's what I wanted to show you…" Omen said as he pointed to the sky.

Ruby looked to sky for a moment, noticing the large beam of grey light, pointing into the sky and creating a dome around the school. It stretched in a magnificent wave of light before fading from view. Ruby marveled at the barrier as Omen dusted himself off yet again. Ruby looked around for quite some time in amazement, noting that the barrier's source of light had come from the statue. She looked back to Omen, to his urging on of her curiosity. Ruby approached the statue, noting the visible etching on the warrior's chest. Omen soon walked over and stared at the hero statue. Ruby stared at the statue for a moment as she looked to and from the statue, then to Omen.

"Like I said, not on my watch.." Omen commented to Ruby's wide open eyes.

"But… why here?" Ruby asked to Omen's distant gaze into the statue.

"Well… I wouldn't say it's accurate…" Omen commented, "But I'd say they got my badass attitude spot on."

Ruby stared back and forth from the statue to Omen in complete shock for a while. Omen shrugged and looked on at himself, remembering why he had halted for moment when the black pillar was made. He still was very hesitant on seeing the statue still up, which only reminded him of the regrets he had made. Omen finally noticed Ruby's panic when she had come to senses with how admired he was. As soon as Omen realised this, he was swarmed with questions from The excited teen. Unsure how to stop her, Omen simply patted her head. The simple action simply caused Ruby to stop completely and embarrassingly apologize. 

"Anyways, You feel any better about everything?" Omen asked, to Ruby's nod and smile, "Great, now. You should head to bed befor-"

Omen was almost finished with his explanation when Ruby had managed to fall asleep while standing. Omen wasn't entirely sure this was physically possible, but after two quick snaps he corrected himself. Carrying a now unconscious and drained student back to her dorm, Omen was groaning to himself about not urging her back to bed sooner. Staring down the hallway, he caught sight of Yang, who had been standing by the doorway with a small cup of coffee. She smirked at the sight of both her sister and Omen approaching the door. When they had gotten within earshot of each other, Yang thanked Omen and carried her sister to her bed, stating that she needed to 'lay off of the cookies'. Omen chuckled to himself as the door closed and headed back to his room. The room was still the same, save for the light being on still. Unconsciously trying to close the door, Omen got into the bed and fell asleep. His last thought being of the door. In his now dazed and fatigued state, Omen stared on at the door before closing his eyes shut. His mumbling that night was indeed strange. At one instance, he could have sworn that he saw something or someone with wings standing in his doorway. Omen, of course, shrugged it off as a tired hallucination…. The figure at the door disagreed.


	12. Chapter 11: Of Food and War

**A/N: Man, I am not good with this up to date stuff. Anyways, here's another chapter. I've honestly been on and off with writing it. I did make it a little longer at least. Enjoy :P.**

**Of Food and War**

Omen woke with a jolt. The events of yesterday becoming more and more apparent as he sat upright. Omen looked around the room to find that he had the common decency to take his coat off before getting into bed. He also found that his door was repaired. Getting up to look out of the door, he found Ozpin and a repair human standing just outside of it, talking about how much it was to repair the door. Omen looked on in confusion as the too talked. Eventually, Ozpin looked over to Omen and sipped from his coffee mug.

"I take it you've slept well?" Ozpin asked to Omen's new alert focus.

"I mean… yeah? I guess?" Omen replied with a hint of confusion before looking at the repair man, "Who's this guy?"

"Ah yes, I suppose I should introduce you to our newest staff member. Omen, Meet Mr. Isaac Guiles. Our new maintenance staff." Ozpin motioned to introduce Isaac Guiles, to Omen's suspicion.

"Heya. Nice to meet ya." Isaac extended a hand to Omen, in his acceptance he retracted it just as quickly as it had come.

"Likewise?" Omen stared at the maintenance man for a few more moments, taking in anything out of the ordinary of the newest staff member.

The newest maintenance member made Omen's nerves jump. He admitted that it must have been his expenditure of energy from yesterday's tiring tasks, but something small had begun to poke at Omen's suspicions. The newest member was dressed in a blue jumpsuit completed with a blue cap. The name issued onto the jumpsuit had been inscribed Isaac. Nothing unusual that Omen noted from his attire. He did notice that the man was almost at level with his own stature. Strange for a human to be that tall, but then again, he did meet yatsuhashi. The man's hair was a lighter shade of brown, opposite of his own eye color. His eyes had been a shade of dark brown, staring at Omen in confusion. Omen quickly shifted his eyes to Ozpin and raised his eyebrow before Ozpin explained.

"After recent… events... The academy was in quite the disrepair. I do hope you had nothing to do with it, of course?" Ozpin questioned Omen before switching to Isaac's attention.

"Nope, don't think I remember anything like that…" Omen lied, unconvincingly.

With a quick Nod, Isaac continued to repair the broken door that Omen had left in such a state of disrepair. Omen only groaned in his irritability from his rude awakening and stormed off. His clothing already on, He headed to courtyard. Taking off into a sprint, Omen surged his energy to his legs and jumped off of the cliff he had been on. His jump caused some of the ground he had been on to crumble beneath him. Leaving a crater in his wake. Isaac simply stared on in a whimpered tone, noting the second crater he had to fix on his new job. Omen had cared less for the newest staff member of the academy. He simply chose to ignore it, in fact. He needed something to undo the stresses of yesterday. The entire conspiracy of thugs and plans being unfoiled had riled him up in the worst of ways, not to mention Ruby's odd nightmarish reality. Omen couldn't believe such a thing was possible. His barrier was nearly indestructible, not even he could undo it. The only thing that could rival its power and break the pillar would be that of a cataclysmic event. Omen could count his broken vow, but that wasn't simply happening any time soon. Omen Thought more about this through his… flight? Omen wasn't sure what to call this method of travel exactly. He propelled himself, but propulsion is simply to odd of a name for it. He thought to call it flying, but he knew full well that he would fall eventually. He then realized something else. What was stopping his trajectory the moment he arrived to the city of vale? In his circumstances, something so heavy that travelled through the air was nothing short of astounding to others. The fundamentals of how heavy he was aside, what would happen if he crash landed into the city? Omen looked up and breathed in deeply before his questions were answered. Luckily, he was far too heavy for the air to carry him any longer than what he had planned. Unluckily, he touched down into the sea. It was mere meters from the port of Vale, so this annoyed Omen to an extent. Swimming the rest of the way, he had managed to get onto shore and spot several sailors staring at him in confusion and laughter. Omen was far from happy at the moment, but his anger had stayed to a minimal level. To that Omen was joyful, at least, by a small fraction. After his initial expunging of water, Omen traveled across the city and to the Dust shop he had recently been to. It had appeared that the shop owner was almost finished with his reopening of the once ransacked store. Omen stared on in mild fascination before walking towards the shop owner.

He was very unsure as to why humans continued to move on from their ordeals so frequently, but he mostly assumed that it was their only way of life. To succeed by trial and error, countless times in life, ultimately being content with their lives in the end. Such a process could never ultimately succeed however. Omen knew that some trials meant death, and error was no option to the Forgotten Legend. It seemed that the Shop owner was simply cleaning the windows by the time Omen had stepped forward. Omen towered over the shop keeper, to their fright. Turning around, they were met with an intimidating man, somewhat quivering, the shop owner continued to stare on at what the man could possibly want. Omen had almost forgotten the feeling of Human's fears. Well, he had 'nearly' forgotten, if not for Roman's sudden plea for survival on that separate occasion. Omen was still quite amused at the memory, but that type of amusement would do nothing but tempt him. Omen was in no mood to destroy anything, he simply needed a calm and collected activity. He continued to stare down at the shop keeper before asking.

"Do you happen to know any kind of activity that humans do to relax…?" Omen stared at the shop owner with a deadpan face, one eyebrow being the only hint of a questioning remark.

"S-some of us… lik-like to r-read…! It h-helps…!" The shopkeeper stuttered, pointing to a nearby library, "Th-there should b-be a library-"

"Yeah yeah, thanks. Oh! And try not to stay open so late next time…!" Omen thanked the shop owner as he left and walked towards the library.

It was a particularly busy day for most humans on the streets. Many were hurrying to their jobs, others were simply minding their own daily chores. Omen had been doing neither, opting to explore the library that he had been suggested just moments ago. He wasn't sure if it was indeed a library at first. The sign read 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Omen shook his head at the idea, but he still had hope for it. Afterall, the slogan was simply too appealing to turn down. Omen Walked closer to the shop and found it to be an ordinary book store. From the window, he caught sight of two customers inside with books littering the store.

"'Home to every book under the sun'? I call bullshit… And then some." Omen had only neared the entrance before the windows had been dimmed to a nearly pitch black view.

Omen stared on in confusion for a moment. He stared at the sign that read Open, but it had clearly been ignored by whatever was going on. Omen looked on in annoyance, as the silver haired human inside had turned down the lights. From inside, Omen could hear multiple voices. One had been quite old and burly. Another had been more… teenaged? The other had been the same. Omen grumbled to himself for a moment. He knew Human fear in many humans was astonishing, but to go as far as close a store at his approach was far too upsetting to him. Omen tapped his foot in irritability, knocking on the door before hearing one of the teenaged voices yelling that the store was closed. Omen didn't buy such a tactic as he stared at the 'opened' sign that had been sat just mere feet from the door. By this point, Omen waited for several more moments and heard a hushed tone from inside.

"You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes"

"So. Are you going to fight back?"

Omen smiled for the first time in his life. A joyful smile, one of grace and subtlety. Omen Had never known happiness such as this, but he was very truly doubting said happiness. Omen knew why he was smiling… it was never good when he smiled. The smile he wore was simply to broken from his usual visage and looked made up entirely. Omen walked forwards, slowly. Tensing every muscle in his arm, gripping the door handle. It had not taken long before the smile dropped and the door was ripped off of it's hinges. Several pieces of wooden splinters had been spread throughout the room in haste as the door was thrown to the side. Omen stomped through the frame, adorning his usual tired and annoyed expression. His Jaw moved from side to side as three figures stared at him in shock. A mint green haired teen and grey haired boy, had stood in mild confusion as the door had been very savagely wedged into a few nearby bookshelves. The owner of the store simply stared on in shock and what Omen assumed was relief. Strange, as humans would never be glad to see the damage he had caused, nor the sight of his anger. Omen didn't focus on this for too long and noted the two teens that continued to stare at him in confusion. There had been no one else in the store at the time, and the owner of the shop would not have threatened himself. This left Omen with a very clear picture at who was threatening the human… Sadly he did not care. Omen walked forwards, turning to one of the few bookshelves that were untouched. With Omen browsing, the teens continued to stare. They had looked at each other with curiosity before the grey haired teen stepped forwards. Omen saw this, but did not truly believe that the teen was ignorant enough to attack. Afterall, even creatures born of hate were not easily coerced into attacking.

"Hey! You got any books that can calm a nigh immortal being but not put him to sleep? Not to be a dick, but these are pretty stupid..." Omen rudely yelled to the store owner, making them raise an eyebrow.

"Uuhhh… There's some to the left of the store…?" The owner, who Omen assumed was Tukson, pointed in hesitation.

"Thanks. Also, will you two stop fucking staring? I'm not a god damn circus elephant..." Omen said, making the grey teen pause in hesitation as well.

Omen's eye focused on the page of the book he had grabbed as he blocked the leg that had been a 'foot' (I swear I'm not making these puns on purpose!) away from his head. As it stopped, a shot of dust had been fired into the air. Omen's head slowly turned towards the teen, dropping the book as he did so. The teen only stared on in fascination, retracting his kick from Omen as he circled him. Omen did not move, only staring back into the shelves that held what could possibly help quell his anger. The teen struck again, kicking forward to Omen's knee joint. Omen swiftly batted away the leg with little effort and continued to search. Omen was being very patient for his troubles. It would not take him long to finish the teens, given his overall power and their own. Omen didn't very well get along with other humans at all and the teens in the room were not helping this fact. Being somewhat amused at Omen's defense, the teen continued to strike at him, sending blow after blow in minor successions before backing away. Omen rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the teen. His only response being a smirk and an unsightly urge to cause pain. Omen raised his hands frantically giving the teen a 'What the hell do you want!?' expression. The teen seemed to understand this and walked towards their accomplice in satisfaction.

"Sorry for all that Sir~! My friend here is very testing when it comes to people. Can we start over~?" The mint haired teen responded in a endearing and cheerful manner.

"Fine, but if he kicks me again, he's going through the wall. not the glass! The wall." Omen pointed out, as the mint haired teen extended her hand.

"My Name's Emerald. And this is my friend Mercury! Sorry for the inconvenience." Omen shook her hand, staring straight at her before jolting his hand towards his side.

It was immediately apparent that the delighted tone of her voice was a con for her real talent. Omen lifted her other hand from his pocket, noting that she tried to steal what he assumed was an identification card of some sort. Omen had no such item, nor a wallet, and only felt the hand slip into his pocket. His patience had become worn at this point in time, seeing as how Mercury had just tried to attack him and Emerald simply tried to rob him. Omen breathed out from his nose in annoyance. The Darkened aura around quickly consuming some of the store along with it. The two teens stared on in wide eyed horror as Omen seemed to grow in stature for a moment. Mercury had been calm and collected mostly, but Emerald had grown quite fearful. Seeing the amount of darkness leak from his own self, Omen quickly retracted a majority of it. He decided against the maiming of two teenaged humans, regardless of how annoyed they had just made him. As merciful as an act this was, Omen turned around and walked towards the shelves once again. The mercy he had just shown did not seem to be repaid in kind. When Omen had ignored their antics once more, Omen caught a large curved blade inches from his shoulder. The blade fell to the floor, Omen becoming more and more agitated by the second. Neither teen seemed to understand the message he was conveying. He had initially hoped that neither teen would interrupt him again, but the fact that they had continuously pestered him had struck a nerve.

"**5 seconds…**" Omen uttered quietly at the two, making them tense with the air around them.

"What happens after-?" Mercury had tried to question.

"**4 seconds…**" Omen uttered again, making the two back away, an angered Omen approaching.

"Hey, I don't think he's joking…" Emerald said before moving towards the door, an odd book in hand.

"**3 seconds…**" By this time, Omen had witnessed the two flea in fear as his darkness grew around him.

Omen watched the two quickly steer away from the book store before going back to his normal state. Omen rolled his eyes, tired from the constant attention that the life around him brings. If not for his constant vigilance towards his anger, he would surely have succumbed to his rampages once more. His time being sealed was very uncomfortable. For this, Omen had been thankful. Not for the seal that wasted his time span, but for the fact that the sealing was a sort of punishment that he could utilize as a punishment for his frantic behaviors. His thoughts of punishment were quickly dissuaded when the store owner grabbed ahold of his attention. Omen turned around quickly, forming a small ball of energy in their palm as Tukson stared on. They appeared to be holding a book that was very familiar to Omen. A book of legends and myths. Heroes of old and new. A book that foretold times of great triumph for all. It just so happened that the Tukson found the book opened to Omen's legend while the teens focused their eyes on him. Omen dropped his guard for the moment and turned away from Tukson's view. He still did not like that very book, but it was nevertheless ingrained to Humanity's stories. Omen was taken aback, however, when Tukson handed him a different book. The book was simply labeled, 'anger management' volume I. Omen stared at the book and shifted his eyes to both the book and Tukson before stopping entirely. He was very unsure how to react to this. It had not been often that a random civilian was quick to benevolence. Tukson looked to the legend and smiled. Tukson began to speak with Omen. Their conversation had been one of gratitude as Tukson was supposed to be eliminated. Omen had told Tukson that such a problem wasn't exactly his top priority, but he did not seem to mind. He was only glad that Omen had wandered in for a book. Omen asked about the two younglings before receiving his answer. Tukson was hesitant on the matter, and it did not seem right to threaten those that he befriended. Omen simply gave up in his pursuit of information and continued to browse the store before leaving. Tukson waved Omen off, as did Omen. When Omen walked off, he headed towards the academy. His thought process was one of needing peace of mind. What better a way to relax, then to rest in the comfort of familiar surroundings? Omen smiled partially as he walked. His natural smile caught the attention of many who walked past, some confused, some seeming to be uplifted by it. Omen did not mind these stares for once. His main thoughts had been of home. Omen quickly found his way to the harbour and held onto the bag of books tightly. His initial take off would have upset those around him. Instead he ran forwards slowly before taking off into a sprint. With the speed of his movements, he quickly launched from the platform. His launch had left minimal damage in his wake, luckily. Omen's flight was only beginning, however. The pull of the wind was very heavy. It Often pulled his newest possessions to the side as he flew through the air. This wasn't as annoying as Omen thought it to be when he first took off, but it began to poke at him. The flight hadn't taken long regardless, but as Omen came nearer to his landing, he realised that he may have made a mistake. Smashing into the side of the cliff face, Omen quickly caught himself on the edge of an outslope. He had been thankful for many moments in his life, and this was one of them. He did not feel like destroying the items that he had just acquired. Omen lifted the bag of books to his mouth and gripped the handles with his teeth. Now free of the items in his hand, he pulled himself upwards, rocketing to the top before landing unsteadily. Omen caught his balance for the moment, opting to have footing rather than ease of carry. Unfortunately it seemed that the newest Janitor had seen this, merely inches away from Omen's previous take off. The Janitor lifted his finger for a moment before Omen shook his head, the bag still prominently in his mouth. The Janitor understood quickly and simply whistled his troubled question away. Omen stared on at the hall that led to his room and sighed. He had spotted Ozpin watching the flowers as they swayed in the wind. Omen wasn't particularly in the mood for anything that Ozpin had wanted. Especially due to his now precious cargo being in his hands. Omen could do nothing to avoid the newest order from Ozpin and walked forwards. The bag he had carried, now safely in his hands, hung lowly with each step. To his lack of surprise, Ozpin wished for Omen to check on the students in the mess hall. He had been entirely confused as to why such a thing would be important, but he did had done so without a further thought. He thought better to question events that were out of his control. After he set his books in his room, he closed the now fixed door and headed for the mess hall His mind felt lighter for some inexplicable reason. It was as if he finally lifted a weight off of his shoulders? Perhaps worry? Then again, Omen wouldn't know. When he entered mess hall, there wasn't anything spectacular that went on. The students had all been seamlessly eating in a calmed and relaxed fashion.

Walking over to his preferred students of choice, Omen caught sight of Blake's notebook. It seemed to contain pictures of a man with a blade on his back. Several doodles and notes had also been scattered throughout the pages as well. Omen quickly forgot about his problems, finding interest in this new found mystery. He had only recently returned from his rapid sprint to the forest and the pain had slowly ate away at him. The anger he contained so well was being volatile against him. He hoped to meditate later, but for now his attention was on the mess hall. He was still unsure as to why Ozpin wanted him to be there, but he cared little of it regardless. When he scanned the mess hall, he noticed a very loud Yang as waving her arms at him. Omen facepalmed and walked forwards, creating the very same chair he had originally made from his first visit to the mess hall. Omen sighed, resting his feet on the arm rests of his chair. His sigh wasn't fully committed to the dreary and bored tone he usually wore, but instead, a mixture of relax and focus. Whatever definitive event that occurred in the shop, had made him exponentially more calm. He took great joy in this fact. It didn't take long for his mind to wander off though. Soon, his attention turned towards the group's antics. Blake had been staring into a book with longing, often sighing at pictures and notes. Omen raised an eyebrow, feeling doubt overtake him once more.

"Watcha doin?" Yang asked in playful curiosity.

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester." Blake responded, abruptly closing the book.

Omen was about to interject, when Yang had leaned to the side to catch a flying pea. The pea in question was being shot from a straw that Nora had been blowing from. It appeared to Omen that the teams were quite calm after the semester. Then again, Omen had been reminded that his problems were only beginning. He did nothing but blink at the two's interactions, smiling at the cooperation that both Yang and Nora were displaying. It didn't feel as if anything wrong was happening, which was concerning all the more. Omen looked around and spotted team CRDL up to their usual antics. They didn't seem to bother any other students lately. turning his head to the team he had fought just yesterday, he found them to be eating in peace and talking with one another. They had managed to heal quickly, due mostly in part by their aura's, but regardless, they were doing fine. Their leader even seemed to wave back at him, Omen doing the same with a swift two finger salute. He noticed the change in atmosphere as the days past. His pain had no longer lingered and his anger seemed to be non existent? He found this to be strange and looked around quickly, spotting nothing unusual. His gaze swept over isaac, who just finished mopping the end of the mess hall, to the various students around himself. Crossing his arms, he rested his head on the table. With his more free arm, he warped a small amount of dark energy to resemble that of a rabbit. He watched it hop to and from it's resting spot, often stopping to either wipe it's nose or look at the team surrounding it. The team was mesmerized by the rabbit for a moment. It hadn't taken long for that very same amazement to switch over to Ruby, who had just slammed a large book onto the table. Omen was unsure as to how he forgot that she wasn't present, but paid attention to her lead nonetheless.

"Sisters! Friends! Weiss…" Ruby cleared her throat as she announced to her friends… save for weiss of course.

"Hey..!" Weiss protested.

"That's gotta suck." Omen commented.

"... and Omen." Ruby finished her announcing.

"That sucks." Omen said.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream…" Ruby continued, with a grumble from Omen.

"This oughta be good." Yang commented to Blake, catching another pea flying through the air.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby exclaimed, with her teammates half-listening.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, noticing the familiarity of the casing.

"I am not a crook." Ruby answered, striking a pose that Omen found all too familiar and humorous.

"No you didn't…!" Omen coughed out to the side of Ruby's declaration of fun.

"What are you talking about?" Blake seemed to ignore Omen's coughs and questioned Ruby's antics instead.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby stated, With Omen immediately turning towards Yang and squinting.

"I always start my semesters of with a 'Yang'! Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?" Yang joked, with her team facepalming as Omen internally screamed in rage. (slow clap)

"Booooo." Nora boo'ed, throwing a tomato from the other side of the table.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared for what you have in store." Weiss said to Ruby as Yang retaliated at Nora and threw a green apple.

"Hey, I don't think that…" Omen said, but was promptly ignored by Yang's already thrown apple, "uhhh…"

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake added.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." Weiss responded to her teammate with pride as she stood up from her seat.

"Hey Weiss, you should probably-" Omen didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I got it!" Nora yelled, as Yang gestured her to not throw the full cream pie that was now in her hands.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Omen sighed before Nora threw the pie.

"I for one think that-" Weiss could not speak after that, as the pie that had been reserved for Yang had been sent her way instead.

Weiss could only stare at their allied teammates in annoyance. Her team had seen pie connect to their teammate but said nothing and instead opted to get low. Omen Widened his eyes in the all too surreal, 'are you serious right now?' face. The message he was conveying had clearly gotten across as Nora quickly pointed to Ren who had only shook his head in his hand, along with both Jaune and Pyrrha. Omen Got up from his seat and simply moved away for a moment, noting that whatever was about to occur was already too late to stop. He only hoped the mess was very minimal. He truly didn't care for the Janitor's mess, but this would simply be too much even for himself if things were to escalate quickly. His initial thoughts of the fight were ones of light hearted throwing back and forth. A mess there, a destroyed meal here. Nothing more or less. Omen hoped this to be a fact… he was severely mistaken.

**Isaac's path**

Isaac just finished the rest of his daily tasks. The crater that Omen left near the launchpads were something of a surprise to Isaac. It wasn't often you'd see a guy lift off and disappear into the sky. Then again, it wasn't everyday you had a walking legend around a school like Beacon. Isaac found out about Omen when he told Ozpin that his duties were finished. He always heard of powerful people and mythical legends, but to actually see one was very surprising to him. It was probably the most honorable thing in his life. Sure, he wasn't much of a hero when Isaac talked to him, but his expression said it all. He'd die to defend what he believed in, even if it was as small as sleeping. Isaac wasn't really a hot shot hero like Omen was, but he at least knew how to defend himself, even if, by a small margin. His weapon was a pretty odd one, but then again, nothing is weirder than the weapons that the kids carry. Folding Scythe/Sniper rifle hybrids? Spear rifles?! A transforming camera that can turn into any weapon it snapshots? Isaac was amazed at all of it. His weapon? A mop. Said mop can also turn into a spear and a long barreled musket, but a mop regardless of forms. It wasn't entirely out of his style. He did know how to fight with the spear. Pretty much a 'must do' when he got the weapon from his last boss at a cleaners. The musket was the _real_ problem there. It was too slow. Having to load, pack and ready the rifle just to do it all over again? He wasn't having none of it. Emphasis on the word 'none'. In one on one? sure, it'd be useful. In a free for all? More likely not. It was his last resort if anything. It was pretty powerful, being loaded with a mixture of fire and ice dust, but the loading it too much might break the barrel. Isaac always wanted a new weapon, just not now though. He never really could grasp the whole 'new custom built weapon' ideal for himself. Maybe someday though. It just so happened that Isaac had bumped into two students as he wandered the school. A blonde faunus with a monkey's tail and another student with bright blue hair. Isaac fell over, not expecting to cause collision with them both. By this time, he was on the ground rubbing his head, dazed from the sudden bump. He looked up and received something different from the usual angry or annoyed looks when he was like this. The Monkey Faunus was offering him a hand up, so was their light blue haired friend.

"Woah! Sorry about that pal. You alright?" The faunus student asked.

"No no, it's fine. My fault! Hehe… uhh, sorry." Isaac said nervously as he grabbed ahold of both their hands and pulled himself to his feet.

"Isaac?" The light blue student asked curiously.

"Yeeup! Isaac Guiles, nice to meet ya!" Isaac cheerily introduced.

"Cool name. I'm Sun, this is Neptune." Sun greeted back in exchange.

"Huh. Cool." Isaac commented as he dusted himself off.

Normally, this would have ended in some sort of fight or flight response for Isaac, but he was smart enough to assume they weren't trying to beat him. That was a first in his little clumsy escapades. Isaac noticed that they were staring at the crater Omen left for him to clean. He wholeheartedly smiled and admired his achievement. Fixing cracks in a wall was one thing, but having to do the same thing to a crater was definitely harder on himself. He still did it, but not without a lack of breaks. The three chatted for a while, talking about various things and eventually walking together to the mess hall. Isaac had already been heading there for a well deserved meal as was Sun and Neptune. Considering the faculty staff had no type of break room or anything, instead, all meals were gotten from the main cafeteria. It wasn't anything to be bothered by, the food was very good, better than regular schools around remnant. It wasn't until after a while that Sun and Neptune began taking notice of Isaac's mop. Sun was in an over enthusiastic explanation of meeting a girl named Blake, but had been distracted by Isaac and his mop. Neptune began to wonder the same, which prompted them both to stare at it curiously. They weren't really sure why he still held it, but now was a good time to ask.

"Soo, any reason you're still holding that?" Sun asked Isaac, who finally understood why they were staring so much.

"Oh! This? It's my weapon." Isaac showed the two with mild interest.

"Uhh, does it do anything else than mop?" Neptune asked with Isaac twisting the shaft of the mop to reveal a concealed spear tip from underneath the mop's first function.

"Wow." Sun commented in odd admiration.

"It's also…" Isaac then shifted the shaft yet again, causing the spear head to retract and the mop head to transform into a makeshift stock as the other end of the mop opened. With this, a ramrod had then pushed off from the side of the mop handle, "A musket. I don't really use it though."

"Nice." Both Neptune and Sun said in pity.

"Yeah… Not really the best but it'll do I guess. Anyways, about that Blake girl of yours?" Isaac switched off topics, preferring to hear Sun's 'secret' story.

"Right! So then we were fighting side by side and she was super fast and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross but it was awesome! And there was this Omen guy and he threw this huge container at them! It was way awesome, but she was even cooler!" Sun explained with gesturing galore.

"Nice!" Neptune applauded.

"Wait really?! That sounds pretty epic man." Isaac questioningly added.

"Right? And the best part is She's a faunus!" Sun thought a little more about what he just said and continued, "But that's a secret, okay?"

"No loose lips here." Isaac replied with Neptune doing the same.

"Got it."

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell scarlet the second sun turns his back' Secret! I'm talking secret secret!" Sun doubly assured.

"Woah, chill out man, okay? We got it. We got it." neptune repeated for Sun's relief.

"You guys better, I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know?" Sun said

"The people here are the coolest! No Offense to you guys." Sun apologized.

"None Taken." Neptune replied.

"I work here, so I've got no... problems?" Isaac answered alongside Neptune, unsure if a student had just been smeared across a window just now.

"Okay, they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay? Your both gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked again.

"Dude." Neptune said flashing a sparkling smile with Isaac giving a thumbs up.

"We can't get cooler than this." Isaac finished, Undoing the jumpsuit and relaxing a bit. Luckily, he had been carrying a bag to hold the mop to his back, which he promptly put the jumpsuit away in. This left Isaac with baggy but stylish pants, leather boots and black tank top.

"Good point." Sun said in a stunned expression.

When The trio decided to finally enter the mess hall, they were greeted with the most confusing scene they had ever seen… except for Sun, who was excited about the entire event. The Mess hall was in an unholy and dirty state with students screaming and running from the calamity that was… a food fight. Many students cleared out immediately while some found cover around the tables and immoveable walled corners. Isaac stared at the mess with a twitch in his eye. Never in his life had he needed to clean this much. The longinus tables that once held students and their meals, were now being used as a massive mountain. At the top of said mountain was a laughing student who kept yelling that they were Queen of the castle. As Isaac began to look throughout the cafeteria, he noticed that it was actually four students who managed to claim said mountain of tables. He had no true words to describe the state of the mess hall itself. Closer to Isaac's side, however, was four other students along with the legend Omen. Isaac stared on in confusion while slowly reaching for his mop in a sorrowful groan. He only wanted to explore the academy for a while, but instead it looked like he was going to do a lot more cleaning than he had anticipated.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" A smaller Student with red tipped bangs yelled while raising a freshly squeezed pouch of milk, "It will be delicious!"

Isaac stared on hopelessly. No amount of bleach was going to reverse what these students were going to do in this cafeteria. It helped less when the other students behind the smaller student were shouting in unison with her. Isaac's shocked staring was only multiplied when The fighting actually began. It seemed that the four students from the mountain began to toss melons towards the others, one of them even kicked three at them. Isaac watched the physically impossible feet of the melons as they were kicked at a high enough velocity to become cannon balls. This was only ignored when the smaller student called out for their blonde teammate named, 'yang' to aid her. The blonde ran forwards quickly and stuck her hands through two turkey's, slamming them together in a shock wave effect before punching a melon out of the air and flipping back to dodge another. Isaac shook his head at the fact that the turkeys actually survived being smashed against a harder fruit such as a Watermelon. Isaac wanted to desperately say anything about the situation, but couldn't exactly grasp the physics of food at the time. When Yang landed, Omen stepped forwards and lowered his head, lifting his hand and causing two tables to make a barrier between them and the melons. Just after a few watermelons had landed, Omen threw the tables to the side and let Yang dash forwards. The turkeys attached to her fists had managed to smash several Watermelons as she ran, prompting Isaac to silently scream as Neptune stared on in confusion and shock for the rest of the time being. After rushing forwards a couple of feet, another teammate from the smaller student's team emerged from behind Yang. grabbing two baguettes, she began to smash the melons with an equal power to the turkeys.

"...That's. Not. How. Food. Works!" Isaac banged his head repeatedly on a nearby wall while watching the food fight, occasionally dodging a stray fruit or vegetable.

"Trust me, it's better if you don't question it. Saves you the headache…" Omen said as he walked over to Isaac, Neptune and Sun.

"Aren't you supposed to be stopping all this!?" Isaac questioned incredulously.

"Hey, just because I've got the ability to revert all this, doesn't mean I'm gonna do it on a whim. I'm not wasting energy on something that can be fixed with a little hard work… and some plaster…" Omen responded, adding on the last part as they watched the food fight.

"Did she just launch Two turkeys at that-"

"I told you not to question it."

"It's pretty hard to do that right now. Between the amount of food I'm gonna have to scrape off the walls and the tables I'm gonna need to fix!"

"Ugh… you humans and your 'need' to understand everything. Just let it be, everything's under control."

"So should I just ignore the fact that she just surfed on a metal tray in a vertical path with no decline whatsoever?!"

"Like I said, roll with the punches kid."

"Well how about the fact that the white haired one squeezed out more ketchup from that bottle than it can logically hold!? Or that he just slid immediately as he stepped to the ground?" Isaac pointed out as a white haired girl used a ketchup bottle as a slip obstacle and while another male student with a pink highlight had smashed into some tables at breakneck speeds.

"Okay first off, That's Ruby, That's Weiss, That's Yang over there, And that's Blake." Omen pointed towards the entirety of Team RWBY, "Secondly, You're really gonna get a headache if you try explaining all this to yourself."

"Fine…! could you at least tell me who those kids are though?" Isaac asked with finality.

"The one with red hair is Pyrrha, the blonde kid over there is Jaune, The kid who just slipped over ketchup is Ren and That one is Nora." Omen continued, pointing to everyone in Team JNPR.

"I guess I'll just shut up now..." Isaac impatiently tapped his foot as the fight continued.

"...?" Isaac stared on as Omen squinted his eyes directly at him.

"...what?" Isaac questioned.

"It's bothering you isn't it?" Omen finally asked.

"Extremely so." Isaac admitted while they both continued to watch the fight.

It hadn't taken long for the fight to become extreme, especially as Nora slammed Weiss towards the pillar of the Cafeteria's entrance. Omen's eyes shot up and quickly created a wall of sorts to slow Weiss' trajectory. Halfway through the makeshift energy slide, Ruby dashed to Weiss' side and carried her to an empty spot in the cafeteria. Omen sighed in relief before something else had begun to occur. It was pretty clear to Isaac that there was some kind of connection between himself and the students in this room, he just didn't understand it too well. He did know that they were being protected by omen, that stood out more as the fight continued.

**Omen's Path**

Omen had been grateful to his reaction time and his energy's quick speeds. He only hoped that such reckless behavior wouldn't endanger any of the students outside of the mess hall. It seemed very futile to stop whatever shenanigans they were partaking in, so he simply watched and waited for any type of damage that the students would do to each other. Ren ran forwards just as Yang had done so. Yang had adorned the same two Turkey's that she had originally thrown, while Ren quickly acquired the two nearest foods in his vicinity. The only two foods in his vicinity, however, were two leaks that had been left on one of the nearby tables. Omen watched the two in fascination as they collided. Yang had sent a sideways kick with Ren blocking it. It was already very apparent that Ren was no match for yang, as her brawling was more intense than that of Ren's leaks. In accordance with this, Ren was immediately subjected to Yang's intense pummeling as she uppercutted him into the air. Ren recovered just as he gained the height of his fall, throwing his leaks directly at Yang. This did little as Yang jumped up and punched Ren back down to the ground with a large force. Luckily, Omen sped forwards in time and caught him, receiving the brunt of the blow but still incapacitating Ren for the moment.

To Ren's aid, Nora appeared and began to counteract Yang's brawler status. Although her punches were intense, the swing of Nora's watermelon hammer had caught her off guard. Yang was sent upwards before being caught by Omen's Angry Aura. Luckily, he succeeded, but such a quick depletion of energy he began to deplete what little anger was fueling himself at the moment. Omen snapped his head back into the fight as Blake began to send a large chain link of hotdogs into Nora. The chain link of the hot dogs quickly snapped Nora backwards and safely into two soda machines. With a quick recovery, Nora shook a dispensed soda and threw, causing it to explode. Omen Facepalmed in annoyance, feeling his power rise steadily once more. He was thankful that he no longer had to worry about such a thing, but now was not the time to wonder. Pyrrha had just begun to send a massive collection of Sodas directly at Blake. Omen's eye began to twitch at his lack of perception to her magnetism semblance and watched several cans bombard Blake all at once. He hadn't thought her magnetism would apply to general objects, but he found himself to be wrong. With another bend of magnetism, Pyrrha hurdled Blake into a wall. This caused her to be pelted by various soda cans before being sent flying into nearby plates and foods. Ruby stood up and eyed Omen, giving a slight nod as she sped forwards halfway and turned around. Omen half understood the nod before he dashed to the front of the mess hall. A quick stomp from himself had sent several tables and food products into the air, along with the largely present soda cans. As they floated into the air, Omen prepared to boost Ruby forwards. His energy had begun to build slightly as Ruby ran towards him and flipped backwards to launch off. With all his might, just as she landed onto his hands, he pushed forwards, rocketing her forwards in a black and red swirl. Immediately after being launched, team JNPR stared in horror at their fate. Omen had already appeared on the opposite side, behind team JNPR. He was already prepared to stop Ruby's incredulous speed. In the blink of an eye, Ruby found her way to Omen's side. She had quickly been caught by him, ascending upwards before the torrent of food had pinned and met team JNPR. After their quick landing, the rest of Team RWBY had found their way back to the mess hall, being covered in various food splatters.

Omen Chuckled slightly before turning back and noticing several things. The first noticeable difference, was that Isaac and the blue haired teen that accompanied him were absolutely covered in food splatters. Isaac simply walked out the door after which. The second thing he had noticed was that Glynda marched in very angrily. Omen quickly gave a constipated, 'Oh shit' and tried to leave the scene. Just before he could, Glynda held him in place with her riding crop as she walked forwards. With one last bunch of plates and foods being thrown in Glynda's direction, it and the rest of the hall had begun to fix itself. Omen was able to see Isaac's relieved expression just as the doors began to close. This did little to counteract the hysterical outcome that this all had bred. Omen would have loved nothing more than to watch from a distance, or even participate, but this type of food fight was far from the usual light hearted fun. It was more of a heavily weaponized fight with various foods. Regardless of what type of fun he preferred, there was no denying the intense and exciting feeling of such a food fight. He hoped this wasn't all that he could expect from these teens. There stunned and rushing fun was quickly halted as the last table tumbled back into its position. Omen watched Glynda growl slightly as she glared at the students.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Glynda demanded, as the teams came together, Yang being the only one yet to return.

"Anyone seen yang?" Ruby asked just as Yang fell from Omen's Aura.

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed before faceplanting.

"Heh… totally not my fault." Omen commented as Glynda glared daggers at everyone.

"Let it go." Ozpin calmed her, just as he arrived.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda explained in a calmer tone.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin reassured her, before walking away, "Afterall… it isn't a role they'll have forever."

"Sooo, why exactly did I need to be here for?" Omen questioned Ozpin, who stopped just at the door.

"It's best to enjoy what you have around you Mr. Omen. I believe you knew that better than anyone." Ozpin answered just as he left, Glynda in tow.

"Great…" Omen said, remembering snippets of his past and regretting them, "'best to enjoy what's around me' my ass…"

"He's right though. You know that right?" Isaac said, entering with a cleaner look to his original.

"Of course I do… I said it, didn't I?" Omen said as he walked back to his room and awaited the next day…

**Somewhere else…**

The loud sounds of shipping and unboxing can be heard as two long figures enter the hangar bay. One being a dark skinned teen with mint green hair named Emerald Sustrai, loyal to her superior Cinder Fall. Next to her, an accomplice. Mercury Black, Sadistic only when pain is delivered to others. A sly personality, but their mission status' is anything but that. Calm and collected are better terms for it. After their recent failure, they have returned to the operation site empty handed, but with new info. The hustling of cargo and boxes from hover ships to bay had continuously flowed together. White Fang members being scattered throughout the area, serving a purpose far greater than they could know. Making their way through the busy hangar, they come face to face with their allied power. Roman Torchwick. Older than that of Mercury and Emerald, but not so willing to lay their life down in a fight. A more cowardly perspective. It seemed that he was studying the plans yet again, before the two approached him. His expression could only be described as suave, but sarcastic with the following lines.

"Oh look, she sent the kids again." Roman depressingly said, bringing both teens into an awkward hug before slipping out of it, "This is turning out just like the divorce."

"Spare us the thought of your procreating." Emerald was the first to break away from the odd embrace, and the first to respond.

"That was a joke. And this…" Roman gestured to the paper that held a certain rat's information, "Just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?" Emerald huffed out in exasperation as she searched her pocket quickly.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman explained dryly as he quickly noted the address, "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald toyed, pointing a finger at the 'professional'.

"Yeah I would. Now, where have you been all day?" Roman asked again in a 'matter of fact' tone

"Cleaning up your problems. Tried to at least." Mercury explained.

"I had that under control… and What do you mean 'Tried'?" Roman asked in annoyance.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale says otherwise, But it doesn't matter now I guess!" Mercury quickly responded.

"Listen you little punk, if it were up to me I would take you and your little street-rat friend here, and I would-" Roman, however, was quickly cut off.

"Do what Roman?" Cinder Fall asked, being lowered by the hangar elevator.

"I'd uh… Not kill them?" Roman quickly said, chuckling nervously.

"Cinder!" Emerald called out in Joy.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said approaching Roman.

"I was going to…" Roman paused, trying to think of a lie before Emerald spoke.

"He was going to escape to vacuo. Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to try and kill the little rat. It didn't go so well." Emerald Admitted.

"Y'know I think he was some sort of Cat actually." Mercury chimed in.

"What, Like a puma?" Emerald asked jokingly.

"Yeah, there ya go." Mercury said before Cinder silenced them both.

"Quiet…! Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale? And now because of it, our little rat off to vacuo?" Cinder asked authoritatively.

"I just thought…" Emerald slowly said before Cinder spoke.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder cut Emerald off, all the while Roman made gestures to mock Emeralds plight.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald responded.

"And you, Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder redirected her attention back to Roman.

"Uhhh… eh?", Roman motioned towards the stack of crates and shipping containers before pointing to the other side of himself, "Ehhhh? EHHHH!?" Roman was indeed hinting at his already large enough task of dust collection.

"Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!" Roman exclaimed.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury sarcastically congratulated.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out every corner. Dust prices through the roof. And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." Roman explained further before hitting a very irritating note in his plans, "Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother! But Instead, I've got to deal with that angry hot head trying to maim me…!"

"Oh, Roman. Have a little Faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it…" Cinder replied, caressing Roman's cheek, "Besides we're done with Dust. And as for our little 'problem' well… I'm sure it'll be taken care of soon. If all goes according to plan."

"Okay. Then what now?" Roman asked, being reassured that his dilemma would be taken care of.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." ordered, as she walked off.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked, noting a chill greet his back.

"We're proceeding to Phase two. I'm sure That Legend will be nothing but a memory. Isn't that right…?" Cinder asked staring off at the shadowed figure in the background behind Roman.

"Such a Fickle creature… begging to be silenced… It will be done." The figure said slowly and quietly, walking deeper into the dark and disappearing.

And with this Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury had left the hangar. Their plans ready to be moved forwards. Roman's ease had been quickly turned into worry. Not of his problem being taken care of, but because his lighter had disappeared from himself. To his dismay, the faint click of his lighter had been in the hands of Emerald, who simply looked back and stuck her tongue out in petty victory. Roman could only shake his head as he began to order the White Fang to move operations. He sighed, unable to see the greater plan before him. He only hoped that his little annoyance would be taken care of. The only thought of doubt that graced him was if this shadowed figure could indeed pull such a feat. After all, This legend has fought gods… and won.

**A/N: Oh hey! the end of the chapter. Anyways, If there's anything I could fix, let me know. See ya in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 12: Set in Stone

**A/N: Man I am _not_ good with this updating thing! anyways, enjoy ^_^**

**Set in Stone**

Omen walked dazedly into Ozpin's office. He'd been awoken to the sounds of war, but surely such a thing could not have happened so quickly. there was no such battle anywhere near the academy. It was only until a loud roar was heard that Omen turned towards the large circular window of Ozpin's office and noticed what Glynda and Ozpin had been so intent on staring at. Outside was a large amount of armed forces, fighter jets and all, at the steps of Beacon. Omen stared on at the entire army and blinked, dropping a cup of coffee that he had duplicated just a few moments prior. As the cup of black and murky coffee fell, Omen joined with the two to assess the situation. It appeared that the forces were not hostile, thankfully, and we're only here as protection for a man named Ironwood. Omen breathed a sigh of relief as various aircrafts passed by the academy. His initial thoughts were mostly filled with questions of, 'I wonder how far I can throw that?' and even, 'Does it explode?'. This was a fairly normal questioning when any kind of event had graced his presence, but now was not the time for such thoughts. This type of behavior was dreadful at most. No human in existence has brought their army to social gatherings. Such a display of anything so deadly was often revered as a mocking plight to others, if not already seen as an act of war. Omen shook his head in disapproval and focused more on the one who caused all of this. This Ironwood character was indeed of some importance, making things very difficult for himself. Omen already had enough troublesome worries with the students from Ozpin's school alone, but now the trouble seemed to exponentially grow. He just hoped nothing too far fetched would occur. The last thing he needed at the moment was something akin to his level breaking the barrier he had set. Omen knew that his best source of information would most likely come from both Ozpin and Glynda, so he waited out his curiosity Letting the two talk within the confines of the empty and oddly silent room. There wasn't much at first, the usual morning greetings had graced one another, as well as Omen. The real informative connection to these affairs was from Glynda's sarcastic joy. At first, it deceived Omen. He had whole heartedly expected some form of threat or glare towards the entire army at their door. Instead, he received a mostly joking sarcasm from Glynda's words. Omen's thoughts had begun to piece together what little information he received. Some were worries, others were questions of interest. He wished to know more about this so called General, but the only collective thoughts that had surfaced in his mind were mostly of the fleet outside.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda mockingly stated

"Well… Running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin added, noting the passing jets.

"You've got a visitor Oz." Omen yelled, looking back at the now blinking screen of Ozpin's desk.

"Come in." Ozpin welcomed, just as a man dressed in white entered.

"Ozpin." The well dressed individual greeted in a friendly manner.

"Hello, General." Ozpin responded, walking closer to shake hands with Ironwood.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long!" Ironwood greeted, shaking hands before turning to Glynda, "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James…" Glynda fakingly emoted before turning to Ozpin again and walking out of the room, "I'll be outside."

"Well she hasn't changed a bit…" Ironwood commented, noting the newest figure in the room, "And can I ask who you might be?"

"It's more of a what really." Omen answered, still looking out of the window.

"I… beg your pardon?" Ironwood asked, leaning closer with confusion.

"A general of an entire military force, and you can't even understand me? That's a bit sad." Omen dryly said, turning to face Ironwood.

"I don't think it's entirely in your right to assume what I am capable of, now who exactly are you?" Ironwood sternly demanded, making Omen turn towards him in an annoyed stance.

"Omen." The room's atmosphere had dropped, at least, to Ironwood.

Ironwood froze, remembering something he was told long ago. It felt like a sudden surge of electricity had shot through his entire being when he heard that name. As a young general, he never believed it to be true. Writing it off as simple fiction, nothing too serious to note. Of course, one would believe legends and myths to be exactly that… legends and myths. Legend or not, he had always believed in doing what was best for everyone, no matter how forward of an approach. With such a daunting responsibility to every civilian in the kingdoms, Ironwood was prompted with one task before the General before him had retired. Many duties had been assigned to him on various occasions, but the most notable of these tasks had also proven to be the most elusive. All but one had remained unfinished, and said duty could never truly be completed. The task that befell Ironwood's command was the simplest command to ever greet a general's ears. 'Don't go near the black zone'. Ironwood had not known who 'he' was, but inevitably accepted the task. Ironwoods duty was soon forgotten over time, as Atlas grew stronger, and his position became higher. It had been at the height of his career when this task resurfaced. On his desk was a video screen. Pressing play, Ironwood was prepared for any type of casualty. However, the casualties Atlas had faced that day were higher than they'd ever been. Nearly the entire armada had been wiped out. Airships and robotics alike. Ironwood was extremely taken aback by this requesting reinforcements at a moment's notice. Fortunately he was declined. It was then that he was reminded of the unfinished task. His horror rose quickly when the map behind him held the exact location of the battle taking place. The world of remnant held many different areas that faunus and human kind occupied. These places were well guarded and often stood as havens for those seeking refuge. However, most other places on the world of remnant were far too lethal for anyone to venture into alone. Humans and Faunus had long since known this, deeming a plan to evade such areas. Both races created a topography of their worlds, marking areas that were both safe and volatile. Of course, forests were often very dangerous for many. Ruins, Grimm, and the thick brush of various flora had deemed these places unfit for any type of battle. Therefore the forest was scouted and mapped. Generally classified into four separate zones, forests were very different than the popularized cities. Starting with the first of these Zones was the green zone. It was of the outer most safe zone for both humans and faunus to be in. The second of these zones were labeled the yellow zone. This zone was moderately surrounded by Grim, a neglected zone at best, but the occasional hunter or Grim would travel through and rest here. The third Zone was deemed… the red zone. A zone filled with Grimm, often harboring nests and the like under the thick underbrush. These zones have determined the areas safe or unsafe to any Faunus or Human that dared to cross it. The last of these zones was unknown to many until a certain legend had been sealed away. This zone was labeled, the black zone. No other zone on the map shared this color. This zone was by far the only one of it's kind. The prison that Omen had been contained in. Ironwood's task had been failed, and Omen was set free, leaving nothing on the battlefield. It had felt like years to Ironwood, recounting such a scene, but he was no longer the young man he had first been. He straightened his posture as best as he could and stared on at the legend, raising a finger to speak. Before he could, however, Omen interjected with his own palm.

"Before you start, yes I know, yadda yadda bloodshed. Destruction, blood and Grim everywhere, etc etc… I get it. Believe me when I tell you this wasn't my first choice of living when I woke up, thanks for that by the way.." Omen explained directly..

"So many of those soldiers… why? How could you put an end to so many lives in atlas?" Ironwood questioned sternly, remembering those that were lost in battle briefly.

"I wouldn't have done it if you just listened to literally any other human that remembered me. I don't like to be messed with when I'm sleeping…" Omen complained.

"But to put an end to an entire army just because of sleep?"Ironwood was very confused at best.

"What? You expected something more important to be the reason? How about the fact that I was sealed away, and the only thing that could have broken me out was the bloodshed of those who fell in battle?" Omen retorted

"Regardless of all that, Why come to this academy?" Ironwood conceded.

"Like I said, this wasn't my ideal place to be, but your friend here has a way with words…!" Omen walked over to Ozpin's desk, before motioning to him in further explanation.

"Mr. Omen has agreed to keep Beacon safe in return for his own living quarters and whatever he may request, so long as it is reasonable." Ozpin explained, walking over to a seperate table and pouring two drinks, "So… what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival."

"Ahem, Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood responded, ignoring his initial surprise and suppressing the questions with it, "Besides, with you hosting… I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends… However." Ozpin said, sitting down and pouring his drink while continuing, "The small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Yeah, your lucky I didn't take it as a big fuck you to the face…" Omen added grimly.

"Well… Concern is what brought them here." Ironwood defended.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-" Ozpin said as Ironwood began.

"Oz… you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said, albeit bluntly.

Ozpin sipped from his mug before speaking again, trying to enjoy the drink, "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this… are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-" Ironwood said, peaking Omen's interest.

"Qrow?" Omen cut in.

"A close friend of ours." Ozpin quickly said, returning his attention to Ironwood, "If what Qrow said was true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood stated.

"Oh yeah, cause that whole clusterfuck out there _screams_ cautious. That's like me hitting you with everything I got and calling it a love tap..." Omen said, taunting Ironwood over the excessive force.

"Omen, if you'd please..?" Ozpin motioned, causing Omen to roll his eyes and move away slightly while still listening in.

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin reassured.

"Believe me, I am…" Ironwood responded before walking away slowly and pausing, "But ask yourself this. Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said, as Ironwood left the Ozpin's office.

"As long as I'm here, they won't need to…" It was Omen's turn to reassure as Ironwood left, closing the doors shut behind him.

"Well, I suppose you're right about that. If you'll excuse me for a moment Omen, I need some time to think." Ozpin said as Omen headed towards the door.

"Cya later Oz." Omen waved as he left through the two doors and headed for the elevators.

Just before he did depart through the elevators, he stopped and noticed a feint but familiar smell. At first the stench hadn't completely alerted Omen, but now… it was becoming very adamant. Omen breathed in deeply, gathering enough of the smell to create a visual cloud of it. As the room grew quieter, Omen breathed out a very faint green mist. His features rolled back in surprise as the aroma left him. His memory had failed to recognize the smell, but it was definitely of some kind of importance. Along with this, he had the faintest of notions that Ozpin was up to some kind of secretive activity, he did not know what that was exactly, however. He would need to speak with Ozpin further on the matter. If he could not get the answer's he seeked, he would need to collect them from another source, but then that begs the question. Where would a being dedicated to war find the means to collect information? These mysterious circumstances seem to grow with his problems. He still wondered whether this was some sort of trial for his wrong doings, but it seemed too chaotic. Then again, he would never know. He only hoped that the troubles ahead of him would clear away his misdeeds. It still seemed far too mundane for everything he has done, but whatever it may be, he would hope to power through. Thoughts had clouded his mind as he exited the room and traveled down the spire by elevator. If what the general said was correct, these students would not be prepared for war. Not in the slightest of hopes. If there was truly a greater threat to the academy, he would need to approach with a more brutal force. However, he would still need to stay his emotions and keep himself under containment. Omen traveled back to the hall that held his room and retrieved a particular souvenir of his. Book in hand, Omen made his way through the halls and around the library. His hope was to settle himself down for the day and learn about these mysteries further at night. It was a challenge for him to even promise such a thing, considering the events that have transpired before this. Each passing day seemed to subject himself to rigorous and odd ventures. Helping students find their classes, sparring with students for their upcoming tournaments, assisting them with inconveniences. There was no end to the amount of problems that students at this academy had faced, some had even tired Omen from their sheer monotonous pace. It would be a first to serve his own benefits after such a large amount of time helping others. Omen had actually become somewhat worn down by these tasks. Regardless of their worth, these tasks were often ones where accidents could mean fatal injury, such as the glaive that had been lodged within Ozpin's spire. Omen had luckily caught the child before they fell from retrieving it, but was caught in the back with the fallen glaive. After profusely apologizing, the student left with their glaive in tow, meanwhile, Omen left to his room to heal his injured back. There was no real damage, but small incidents had caused Omen to receive headaches more often. He needed a way to return to his paces, but it seemed that such a thing was impossible for himself. Instead, Omen took liberty in what little he could do to relax, seeing as how his sleep would only be interrupted further by whatever tasks he was sentenced too. Omen had quickly made his way to the library entrance just moments before Isaac stepped out from a connected hall, dusting away the various trash and unused objects left behind.

"Heya, Get a good sleep after the whole 'foodnado' thing?" Isaac cherrily asked, making Omen slowly blink at him, "I'm guessing that's a no."

"I woke up early and I hate it…" Omen answered, walking into the library with Isaac sweeping and following just behind.

"Y'know, for a legend of war and all, I expected you to be a bit… I dunno? Angier?" Isaac questioned curiously, "how do you stay so level headed all the time?"

Omen was quick to stare at Isaac before looking back to the fully stocked shelves ahead of him, "Well if you really wanna try it. Get stuck in a wager with two gods, beat said gods after winning, get sealed away in a weird black rock, get out of that rock and somehow get catapulted into a war between two races that are practically identical…"

"Woah… that sounds kinda-" Isaac was close to saying before Omen continued.

"Not yet." Omen said, stopping at one of the bookshelves and looking through various titles, "Fight a primordial beast, get impaled on steel spikes and left to die, then after all that's said and done, turn into something worse than the monster you just fought and be blamed for the near downfall of all life on a planet."

"Uhhh…?" Isaac stared on in bare confusion, trying to process the simplest of ideals from what Omen just described.

"My point is, I'm not as calm as you'd think…!" Omen breathed out, trying to forget the memories that hurt him at his core.

"Dude, that's a pretty harsh life." Isaac stated, leaning on the pole of his mop.

"Yeah! And it's still going too…!" Omen said in sarcastic surprise.

"Well I mean, it's not all bad. You're here right? Everything's afraid of you, you're one of the strongest guys on the planet, you don't really need to worry about anything! So why the panic?" Isaac asked, noticing Omen's eyeing of all the students in the library, "If you're worried about the kids, you really shouldn't be. This _is_ a school for hunters and huntresses. They can handle themselves!"

"Not really a big reassurance there… especially when those knuckleheads are up to something stupid and dangerous." Omen pointed towards the two teams reading and playing board games, these teams being team RWBY and team JNPR.

"huh... I'll be damned." Isaac commented noting the students playing a type of rpg board game.

"And why exactly would that be?" Omen asked incredulously.

"This is probably the last place I'd expect any of those kids to be in." Isaac answered, not taking his eyes off the teams that were chatting and joking around.

"Look, I just wanna read this book for as long as I can before they do something stupid again, now if you'll excuse my sorry ass, I'm gonna chill up there and read…" Omen finished, walking a little ways away and softly jumping to the top of the bookshelves, laying down and opening the book he had carried.

"Alrighty then!" Isaac walked off to finish what little duties he had left before stopping, noting something he would most likely regret later, "Wait a sec…!"

"What..?" Omen waited propping up his head with one arm.

"I could help you out, if you're interested?" Isaac replied loudly enough that Omen could hear.

"Haha, very funny kid. And if they're all are about to get there throats ripped out?" Omen said sarcastically.

"No no no! Listen, I can watch em and tell ya if anything goes bad, that way you can enjoy some time off!" Isaac explained, making Omen ponder for a moment.

"Hmmm, pass." Omen laid back for a moment before noting the two familiar and unfamiliar faces approach the teams' table. Sun and a the blue haired child from the lunch room disaster, "Y'know what, on second thought I may just take you up on that… offer?"

Omen had been too late to change his response. Isaac had already left to fulfill his duties for the day, leaving the wandering legend in a state of annoyance and misery yet again. Rubbing his eyes, Omen sat up and looked on at the teams conversing. As much of a pain as these teams were for himself, something did interest him. Whenever the teams would pass by or be off to another oddity, he felt a large worry in one of their team members. This worry stemmed from Blake and Blake alone. Added with her need to escape to places more peaceful, she was most likely avoidant of something. It was no surprise that she would behave this way at some point. Although these students paid little attention to the extremities of the world, they could not avoid it for long. If what Ozpin and Ironwood had said was true, these children were not yet ready for war… but they were ready to stop it. Omen's idea had floated in the air for just a moment as the teams were conversing. The most gruelling part of his day was understanding how these students functioned. Normally, students would often participate in various activities, as well as retreat to their dorms. Unfortunately, these teens did nothing of the sort. Omen watched on for a moment until Blake had left the group again. Omen sighed, putting his book down and landing softly on the ground level of the library. Although it was her most prominent trait to be quiet and secretive, anymore so would make Omen assume she was working for this 'cinder' entity. It took Omen quite a while to catch up to the cat faunus. For one, her knowledge of the school's layout was far more complex than Omen's, and secondly, Omen's suspicions of her location could only reach so far. In short, he was very lost. When he had finally reached team RWBY's dorm, he found the entire group inside, including a certain worried team member that Omen had lost account of.

"...But let me once again be the voice of reason… we're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss had just finished saying.

"Well, yeah, but-" Ruby chimed in before being cut off.

"We're not ready!" Weiss echoed herself, loudly.

"And we may never be ready! Our Enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day!" Blake added, being the most worried of the group, "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say 'aye'." Ruby, in one breath, said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang cheered.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss agreed.

"None of you said 'aye'..." Ruby dishearteningly commented.

"**AYE AYE CAPTAIN!**" Omen shouted loudly, shadowing over Ruby.

"Agh! Where'd you come from!" Ruby cried out in surprise as Omen entered.

"The hallway. And about this whole, 'save the world from corrupt…? whatever you just said', I'm here to say-" Omen said before being cut off by Blake.

"You're here to stop us before we do anything 'dumb and ridiculous', aren't you?"

"Wha-? Nah, I'm in." Omen shook his head before giving the team a thumbs up as their eyes went wide with shock, "Oh come on, you can't be that surprised..! Besides, I'm killing two birds with one stone. If I go with ya, I can fulfill that promise that Ozpin asked me and I don't have to listen to the Janitor and his happy go lucky schtick."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Promise from Ozpin'?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Well the first promise I ever made that got me stuck in this school was to protect everyone here. Ruby Knows that, judging by that massive invisible barrier I put up." Omen quickly pointed, to the teams confusion and understanding.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake finally said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby exclaimed

"Yeah!" Yang added.

"Ahh! I left my board game in the library!" Ruby quickly jumped as a knock was heard on the door moments after.

Just as Ruby had sped for the door, Isaac had appeared with a large bag and various cards and pieces inside, "Someone missing a board game?"

"Thank you so much! you're the best!" Ruby cheered, retrieving the game from Isaac's hands before returning to her sister and Weiss.

"Your buddy's Sun and Neptune kept it safe for a bit before giving it to me. I figured I might as well return it..!" Isaac cheerfully explained, just as three familiar faces walked by just past him.

"No fucking way…" Omen glared past Isaac and noticed the three, One had mint green hair, the other wore a lighter grey and the last was somehow strikingly familiar to a previous encounter he remembered.

His initial thoughts were that of mere coincidence, but then again, it was quite odd seeing such a familiar trio appear before him. Perhaps…? No, the mere thought was simply too ridiculous. After all, these masterminds would most likely be cautious of every action they took, correct? But then, they are still human if anything. Perhaps they perceived the situation very free to maneuver? Omen was too suspicious, instead, he opted for a quicker alternative. Omen walked forwards, pushing Isaac out of his way before stopping in the hall. A quick darting glance to his left and right indicated no activity whatsoever. It seemed they were very quick in their departure, regardless, he would find these three in time. Omen shook off his initial suspicions for the moment. He decided to deal with these nuisances tomorrow, if his role in the team's plan had let him. In some part of Omen's brain, he knew this would only irk him later. Isaac seemed mostly turned around at the moment, confused as to why Omen simply ignored him, although, it could have been what they discussed earlier. In which case, he left it alone and waved goodbye to the team before heading to his room. As Isaac walked off, Omen continued to search for any strange occurrences around the area, eventually finding none. Omen was truly stumped. There was no trace of the three anywhere, at least not by his senses. Wherever they had left to, it was done in quite the secretive manner. Omen had little time to ponder on this, as the team was discussing separate roles they were going to fulfill to track this master plan. After he had traveled back, he noted the different roles each student had to play. It seemed for the most part, they were going to split separate operations. This was annoying to Omen more than the disturbances he had faced previously. Having the students travel to various locations alone was dangerous, therefore, Omen needed a way to pair them together. Omen looked at the board game on Ruby's bed and sparked an idea. It just so happened that he knew the perfect duo that could assist in the matter, along with an unsuspecting janitor if need be. As the team confirmed their roles, they headed to bed, prompting Omen to return to his. Omen was close to his room when he had heard the sound of an arrow pass by his head. Instinctively, he caught it and turned in the direction it came. Without thinking, he sent various spikes of darkness into the corridor. After the spikes had hit the wall, he ran forwards, wanting to find any intruders that had managed to enter. He approached the end of the corridor and found nothing, however. Instead of a person, there was only the echoing quiet he had come to know and hate. Omen did not wish to sleep that night. Instead, he decided to do the only thing he could. Omen had spent the entirety of the night, wandering the academy. Although he wished to sleep throughout his time there, it did little in actuality. Omen simply enjoyed the feeling that sleep had brought upon himself. A sense of calm and nothingness… but now was entirely different. With the events unfolding at this academy, he needed to be ready. Of course, his terms of readiness applied to the barrier he placed on this school, however, extra security could not hurt. Omen stood near the courtyard, staring off into the moon. Regardless of whatever encounter he would face, he must protect his word, and by that definition, this school.


	14. Chapter 13: Divide and Assist Pt 1

**Divide and Assist Pt 1  
**

As the sun rose over Beacon Academy, a lone figure stood searching the ground for any activity. At least, that is what he intended to do rather than searching through his scroll for anything remotely eye catching. It was a very lifeless night. Nothing moved as far as he had seen and several walks around the academy did little to change that. The training that Omen practiced during the night was similar to many other nights, the only difference being his testing of other miscellaneous abilities. Even after these sessions, there was very little happening around the school. Any such activity was quickly waved off. The night only proved to be more so annoying. No noises, no happenings, nothing but silence. Omen decided to remain on one of the many high rising buildings of the academy, waiting for the next day to arrive. With luck, he did not need to wait long. Mere moments after reaching the top of a nearby dorm, the sun began to peak over the horizon. Omen breathed out in relief, having relaxed on one of the countless tiles for the time being. He wasted no time in leaving for the team's dorms. Falling from the same dorm he had just stood atop of, he unceremoniously crashed to the ground and continued on. It was no trouble reaching their dorms any longer, as he knew the academy's front well enough. Even so, he thought it best to walk quickly so that his aura would not disturb any other students. His quick walk was ended abruptly as he realized what he needed to do. The thought dawned on himself to acquire assistance, and what better assistance is needed than those they trust? Omen turned briskly, searching several dorms for the two from the cafeteria incident. Finding the janitor would have been a bonus, if not for the janitor's absence around the school. It seemed pointless to search the areas for these students. Afterall, they could have been busy sparring, waiting for the tournament to arrive. Omen couldn't believe this thought, as the sparring rooms were taken by other students he had not recognized.

Time soon passed and in less than mere moments, the pathways were crowded with various students going to and from classes and activities. He sighed aloud from the now apparent noises around him. Although the school's students had not been very rambunctious or extreme, Most of these students had been from visiting academies. Said students, sadly, were not as quiet. Omen shook his head in frustration. He hoped that Ozpin did not mean for him to protect every students that arrived, otherwise his task would prove very overbearing. His hope for redemption seemed to fade with every new disturbance. Omen chose to focus on his priority task however. Finding those two and directing them to RWBY's plans. Omen looked around the open area and found various faunus and humans travelling to their destinations. It seemed that faunus bullying not only occurred in beacon, but other academies as well. The only good that did surface from this assumption was that it happened very little. Very few faunus students seemed to be affected, while others were more protected by their peers. There was little Omen could do for these students verbally, as many of them did not have large troubles, or they had hid them well. No matter the situation, Omen still felt the need to glare at a nearby small disturbance with a faunus being shoved by another human. It seemed that two rivalling teams were at odds, and the leader of the opposing team did not take well to Faunus. Before the situation escalated, the two teams took notice to Omen's long glare before dispersing entirely, out of both fear and worry. Omen was very thankful it took little to disrupt humans and faunus aggressions, but he truly wondered why such a small discrepancy would even begin. Omen turned to his left, hearing a loud laughter coming from a shaded portion of the walkway. It was both Sun and Neptune talking near a wall. Omen breathed a sigh of relief as he approached, receiving their attentions at the same time.

"Hey there Omen. We were just wondering who could get up these trees the fastest?" Sun motioned, showing the tree and it's pristine leaves.

"Kinda obvious if you think about it." Neptune commented while looking to the tree and back to Sun

"Alrighty then, tree climbing aside. I got a favor to ask of you guys." Omen asked, straight to his point.

"Really? What is it?" Neptune said, stepping forwards mostly serious.

"How would you both feel about helping team RWBY with their little 'secret' mission?" Omen air quoted as he looked on to team RWBY's opened dorm window, to Neptune's slight discomfort.

"I dunno… shouldn't we knock first?" Neptune scratched his head in hesitation before Sun began climbing a nearby tree, just below the Dorm's window.

"Not really, besides sun has the right idea." Nations said motioning to Sun, who now hung from one of the branches directly in front of the window.

"Wow." Neptune stared up at the dorm window before looking back to Omen, "Little help?"

Omen looked up at the window and realized that the team's dorm window was very elevated from the ground. This being the case, Omen agreed, "Alright, just… don't move."

"Thanks…!?" Neptune breathed out as Omen quickly catapulted Neptune to the ledge just near the window..

"No problem, now…!" Omen responded, choosing a more gentle approach and using his energy like stairs to get to the window.

**Meanwhile**

"Great, We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found." Ruby planned, "Let's do this!"

The team had just finished elaborating their individual plans to each other. With everyone ready to fulfill their part, they all cheered. This included Sun, who chimed in through the window. The team slowly turned their heads towards the window in surprise. They've all experienced many things up to this point, but this was entirely new. No one moved for the moment as Sun simply hung upside down just outside. Just as everyone realized what was happening, they were all taken aback. Blake had been the first to speak, although very suspicious and surprised at Sun's sudden eavesdropping.

"Sun!?" Blake watched her faunus friend in shock, hoping he wasn't doing what the entire team had thought.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked, staring at the monkey faunus without noticing any type of ledge or branch to hang onto.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Just outside, Omen quickly face palmed at Sun's innocent answer as he and Neptune chuckled quietly to themselves.

"You do WHAT?!" Weiss questioned in disbelief and embarrassment.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun answered honestly, making Weiss sigh mentally as Omen's laughter could be heard just next to Sun.

"So… are we finally getting back at that torchwick guy?" Sun asked, stepping into the room after gracefully landing from his flip.

"We, are going to investigate the situation. As a team" Blake emphasized, motioning to the rest of team with emphasis.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby explained in a more compassionate stance while Omen walked in through the window.

"Considering I'm literally nowhere close to being a teammate or a student, I'll call BS on that. Besides, I think it's a little worse if you just vanish without telling your friends." Omen quickly added.

"Yeah, what he said. That's why he brought Neptune too." Sun added, pointing his thumb to a forgotten Neptune on a ledge.

All four members of team RWBY immediately looked at each other before peeking out of the opened window. What they found was a mostly calm Neptune, balancing himself on a very thin ledge, "Sup."

"How did you even get up here…?" Ruby noted, seeing the immediate plunge downwards from the window.

"I have my ways. Omen helped." Neptune answered, making the team stare back at the oblivious Legend who was admiring themself in a mirror, "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

As Neptune received his quick invitation into the room, Omen stood by and manifested several steps leading inside for him. Neptune had been thankful for Omen's second 'kindness', stepping into the room softly. Omen rolled his eyes as he recalled his energy, breaking the steps in a matter of moments just after Neptune stepped in. The team had started to re-explain their priorities to each other and their newest additions. Just as Omen had planned, the team was now partnered together as they split off into different groups. Omen noted Ruby and Weiss' task to check recordings and documentation of any similar robberies within the kingdom. It was also noted that Yang and Neptune would pry a thuggish friend for their information, as Blake would attend a White Fang rally with Sun. Omen still felt very cautious towards them all separating. Knowing all of them mostly well, it would not take long for one of the teams to get into trouble. As lucky may have it, Omen's designated task was for auxiliary assistance. Although Omen would have preferred to follow the team, he reminded himself that they would not be a group when they divided. When the pairings had been assigned, it was up to Omen to keep the students safe. Although he had only thought of one way he could possibly reach them in time, there was no chance of it being at all accurate to their location. Omen's powers were very strange indeed, often surprising him with what he could do. One of these unique abilities being the ability to create and send portals. Although this method of transportation was often risky, and sent Omen to various places if he was not careful. Omen's thoughts soon drifted again. He was beginning to realize that With his strange and massive arsenal of utilities and weaponry, it was a wonder how he was even imprisoned all those centuries ago. Then again, it could have been his poor perception of the situation he was in. That was a very tiring day in his lifespan, one he wished would not come again.

Back to the topic at hand, he was still unsure of how he would detect if a pair had been in danger. He had no way of truly finding out if the team were fine. That is, until Blake informed him that he would be able to listen to the team's situation through their scrolls. Omen gave a small smile with an accompanying 'thumbs up' to the idea as the teams agreed and divided. Each pair had gone their separate ways, leaving Omen to travel atop the dorm building. Omen stowed his worries for the moment, waiting for the teams to start their tasks. After several hours of waiting, Omen's scroll began to spring to life. It had taken longer than Omen initially anticipated, as Ruby and Weiss had finally arrived to their destination. All did not go as well as they had planned however. As the two began to talk about the tower, Weiss explained about it's history. Weiss' history lesson was very resourceful, if not for the fact that Omen played a large role in it. Omen chose to ignore this truth, however, as he relaxed his body along the ridge of the rooftop and listened in.

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Ruby teased audibly while giggling through the scroll.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss responded just as audibly.

"I know but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby responded quickly, fumbling with something on the other side of Omen's scroll.

Omen Shook his head and cleared his throat loudly, "Not to be a nag, but don't you guys have something to do? Maybe along the lines of… oh, I dunno, stopping evil?"

This startled Ruby, unexpecting the legend to speak so abruptly. At this, Omen could only hear Ruby's scroll drop multiple times before landing on something, or rather, someone. Omen heard the tone of the newest voice through the scroll and immediately recognized it as the robotic student from their previous encounters. He did have a slight curiosity as to where she left to after this entire time, but didn't think anything of it. The sound of the scroll being lifted was all he could hear along with a quick whirl of air before a dull thud sounded off. Omen squinted his eyes in confusion, shaking his head in an unknowing gesture as Penny seemed to move the scroll sporadically. It confused Omen when Weiss' distant cry for Ruby had sounded off, along with various footsteps approaching Penny. Omen tried to make sense of what he could during his listening, but still couldn't understand what was transpiring. It had been at that moment that Omen shot up from his relaxed form and noticed Weiss' scroll calling his own, hearing Ruby's scroll cut out just as she did. Omen had learned from Weiss that Ruby took off to question Penny, leaving Weiss to finish the task. It was nothing to be terribly concerned of though, he was mostly sure that no dangers would come to Ruby and Penny at this time. If such a thing did happen, he was still patiently waiting to help. His newest concern, however, was that Weiss was now attending her task alone. A moment of silence passed between Weiss' scroll as she walked along the path to the Tower. Omen weighed the chances of herself being attacked and thought little of it. Not only was the tower well managed, but he could not foresee any such dangers coming to it.

"Okay. I'm heading to the top floor to receive the documents. I just hope Ruby's alright too." Weiss said, walking through the doors of the tower.

"Alright. I'll keep in contact with Ruby. Let me know if anything bad happens." Omen said, stowing Weiss' worry of her teammate away as she walked towards the entrance of the building.

There was no other real dangers that befell Weiss during this time. Afterall, it was in fact a simple communications tower. Omen could only count his worry and fear to that of Paranoia, feelings he remembered he utterly despised. It was horrible enough for his promise to be bound to these students, but having to deal with the unending stress of emotions was even more so tiring. Omen stared into the sky for a moment, rubbing his neck in disarray as he began to concern himself with Ruby's affairs. Weiss at that time had been asking a synthesized voice for a call to be made to her families headquarters. Omen could care less on that matter however, as he simply switched his scroll's focus to that of Ruby's. Before he could fully switch over, he overheard Weiss's chat with another woman in charge of documents. This would have made no difference in Omen's decision, but intrigued him. It seemed that Weiss didn't wish to contact her family. It was certain just through the tone of her voice, something was not right. Omen listened on to see if any unexpected stops had occurred, luckily they hadn't. It was at this point that Weiss seemed to end the call with the other person, making a long silence as she stood to leave. Omen would have simply checked into Ruby's scroll, but believed that this may be something akin to Jaune's predicament.

"Either I'm paranoid, or you just don't see eye to eye with your family?" Omen questioned, as Weiss made her way down the elevator after leaving the tower.

"Quiet you…! There's nothing wrong, we get along well in fact." Weiss lied, making Omen all the more skeptical, "Besides, aren't you supposed to be checking on Ruby?"

"Okay, I get it. I'm not the most heartfelt of people to talk to, but you really need to work on your lying." Omen responded, making Weiss tense for a moment before continuing, "Anyways, I'm gonna check in with her now. Cya later."

It was at this time that Omen had finally decided to switch over to Ruby's scroll. At first, all he could hear was the rush of wind through the scroll. It was an unpleasant surprise, but quickly passed with the noise and sounds of the area. After Omen could hear a little more clearly. He found Ruby talking to herself. Mostly out of worry for Penny. Omen knew she was a very strange human, but to care this much for a stranger that she had only briefly met was something unheard of. Such a trait in humans is often rare to find. Omen quickly shook his head, dispelling the thought as he could hear both Penny and Ruby's conversations. It was his first thought to interrupt their chat, but after learning from his previous times of cutting into a conversation, he thought against it and kept silent. It appeared that Penny knew little to nothing about their target, which only seemed to annoy Omen further. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't seem so upset at this. Instead, she simply questioned her friend yet again of her disappearance. Omen rubbed his face, placing the scroll gently on the ground near him. Omen stretched out his limbs in fatigue, not due to his lack of action, but due to the lack of information that the first pair were receiving. Although Weiss had obtained the documents, this did little for Omen's knowledge at the current time. Then again, he was not so sure of Ruby's excursion. He was sure that this minor deterrence was nothing too important, but that had brought about a smaller question that he neglected to hear. Why exactly was Penny a student? And why in remnant would she possibly be here? She could have possibly been the result of android testing, but he didn't see that being all too imposing. Omen quickly snapped back to their conversation when something interesting arose from Penny's voice.

"My father asked me to not venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries alot." Penny seemed to explain in a concerned tone.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby responded sympathetically.

It seemed that Penny somehow related to Ruby for the moment as she continued to ask, "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I, was asked, not to talk to you. Or Weiss….Or Blake…. Or yang. Anybody really." Penny responded.

"That doesn't sound like good parenting…" Omen finally added in, causing Ruby to jump for a moment as she forgot about Omen's overwatch.

Penny did not seem to be startled in the slightest, as she responded to Omen's comment as well, "No, it wasn't my father."

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they've done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" A third voice spoke, sounding very echoed from Ruby's position.

"Hey, you two alright? What's happening? Where are you guys? Hello?" Omen asked in a rapid fire pace, being ignored all the while.

It was then that Omen heard shuffling from Ruby's scroll and in an instant, his scroll extended and came to life. The live feed showed Omen the square of Vale and a familiar face in holographic form, "But, the kingdom of atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?"

Omen was met with the sight of general Ironwood, speaking through the hologram that had been centered between two large storage units that fully opened. Just in front of said storage units, were uniformly similar robots, each sporting the same grey color with blue lighting. These robots were very much powered down with the storage units revealing a newer and cleaner unit. These units were white in color, and were equipped with what looked to be a micro missile systems. Omen gave a long sigh as the two teens behind the feed gave a long stare at the event. From what Ironwood was explaining, it seemed that these 'Atlesian Knight' robots were the next form of security in the nation. If the sudden unison of older robots being kicked down was any indication of that. A semi large crowd had already been gathered just before and clapped in awe at their newest enforcement. Omen simply scoffed at this. It seemed to him that humans were simply too afraid of partaking in combat these days. More and more he'd see the progression of man from various areas in the field. From their weapons, to their armor, to even something such as these robotic 'knights'. Omen didn't properly enjoy any fight between himself and an uncaring vessel, mostly because of it's inability to improvise. There was no disarming, stunning or confusing such a device, not without a higher degree of trickery or an equal electronic advantage. Besides this, they were not inclined to the same level of emotion that the humans were granted. Penny may have been an exception to this rule, but everything else has not. If anything, she was far better than what was being displayed. She was indeed mostly human in emotion and thinking, the same can't be said for her style of combat. Then again, Omen would laugh at the day he came across a telekinetic swordsman. Omen's attention was brought back when Penny's worry spread across her face.

"Penny? Ruby? You guys alright there?" Omen chimed in while seeing that the scroll, nor ruby, had moved since Ironwood's explanation.

"However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch." Ironwood continued on.

"Ruby…" Penny softly and concernedly said, to Ruby's awed face.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to produce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood's figure was soon off the holographic as the latest invention took his place.

The large mechanized robot was far more massive in scale to the atlesian knights on display, Omen's disapproval had only seemed to grow. Human's were quite the resourceful ones if nothing else. Although they did not possess such a prowess for survival, they did find a means in more advanced ways. Omen could not argue with such a fact, but if these Atlesian knights and Paladins were to ever interfere with his promise, he would need to try just a tad more. Omen stood with his scroll in hand, pacing the empty rooftop for a moment while staring at the paladin. He would need to have a word with this general Ironwood, but in the meantime his focus was spread from The Paladin holographic and Penny's unsettled appearance. Her gaze shifted back and forth. Not from the heavy ordinance, but from the human patrols that were staring suspiciously at Penny.

"Woah" Ruby stared on, too awestruck to notice what was occurring.

"Ruby… Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny warned, as the two patrolmen pointed towards their direction.

"Ruby. Snap out of it and listen to your friend…!" Omen warned louder, snapping Ruby's attention away from the Paladin hologram.

"Huh? Penny! Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby questioned, lowering the scroll and showing Omen the now sprinting soldiers.

"Kid! Get outta there!" Omen commanded, making Ruby sprint after Penny and down an alleyway.

"Down here, she went this way." A distant voice said, most likely from a pursuing soldier to others.

"How bad is it lookin' kid..!?" Omen asked, tapping his foot rapidly and hoping to not use what little energy he could muster at the time.

"Everything's fine!" Ruby answered frantically running from the pursuing soldiers.

It was then that Omen heard the distinct noise of a car screeching to a halt and a quick slash occurring, "That doesn't sound like everything's fine Ruby!" Omen responded as Ruby's scroll picked up an intense rush of wind from whatever she had been doing.

"Ruby!? Hello? God Damnit..!" Omen cursed, Quickly summoning his energy. A small vortex began to swirl before it was complete.

Omen wasted no time in jumping through it, only to appear in a random area near where Omen had initially seen the event. Omen continued his run around the area, searching for the two before finding both Penny and Ruby farther down an adjacent street. It seemed that the soldiers who had been pursuing the two hadn't arrived yet, as Omen 'jogged' down the path to them. He could only stare at the condition the two were in. Penny had been directly in front of a stopped truck, multiple street fragments being splintered just past her as Ruby stared on in shock. Omen Sighed in relief for the time being as he walked closer to the two. Ruby seemed to be more distressed than anything else that occurred. If not for already knowing, Omen would be more realizing to her mentality. Instead, he slowly realized that Ruby did not know of Penny's feats very well. Omen stared at the truck's driver and noticed one thing that had irked him the moment he did. It seemed that no matter where he went, this dust shop human was there. Even now, it struck him odd to see such a feeble human driving at such speeds. From The shockwave behind Penny, Omen could only assume so much. Of course, nothing Omen was thinking of was at all helpful to The serious situation before him.

"Penny…?" Ruby finally managed to speak.

Penny did not acknowledge Ruby immediately, as she cared for the shaken old shopkeeper's safety, "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." The shopkeeper mumbled in response.

"Seriously, find a better job or something..! Move to another kingdom man!?" Omen added, as the shopkeeper shook his head once more.

"Umm… uhh?" Penny quietly mumbled out, as Ruby stared on in even more shock.

"Oh great…!" Omen sighed as a crowd had begun to form around Penny, with multiple questions being raised.

It did not take long for Penny to sprint away from the scene, pushing past Ruby and leaving her in a state of confusion. Omen watched as Penny sprinted away while Ruby had chased after her yet again. He wasn't entirely sure what had just occurred, but he seemed to grasp the understanding that the two were in a state of distress. Omen's thoughts had quickly pieced together the scene before him, although many things were still unclear. Whatever happened, it seemed that it was best to catch up with the two before they subjected themselves to even more excitement. Finding them was not very difficult, Taking care of the situation was more so. Omen turned back to notice that the soldiers from before were searching the crowd for anything or anyone suspicious. Omen turned back to the two and shook his head. Luckily, they took no notice at the alleyway. Omen could only imagine what type of dangers would occur if they were found. These dangers resulted from anywhere between horrible and worse as time passed. Ruby and Penny didn't seem very confident in themselves. All the while Omen had thought to himself, Ruby tried to calm Penny's fears. Penny could only move back and forth with her hands cradled to her abdomen. Ruby could not seem to grasp anything from these recent events as she tried asking Penny what in remnant was going on.

"No, no no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said, keeping her hands curled up in a state of worry and panic.

"Let me try. You can trust me." Ruby pleaded, trying to assure Penny that everything was alright.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend? Both of you?!" Penny asked repeatedly as Omen stood just next to Ruby.

"I promise."

"I promise…! Besides, It's not like I got a big circle of friends anyhow." Omen promised alongside Ruby, trying to lighten the mood.

It was at that moment, that Penny looked down in sadness. Showing her hands with a metallic hue. Her eyes slowly looked at the two. Ruby's face only seemed to grow in confusion as Omen's face thought for a moment. A dark expression passed on his face, worrying the scared android as Ruby also took a moment to stare on in confusion. The dark expression did not last long after Penny's sudden answer, making Omen stare on in thought as Ruby went wide eyed in realization. It was never very clear to Ruby what Penny was, but for Omen, it was blindingly so.

"Omen… Ruby… I'm not a real girl." Both Omen and Ruby gave a look of surprise as her hands gleamed in the small rays of sun passing by the alley.

Large moments had passed, as Omen and Ruby stared on at Penny. Penny's expression was a mix of hope and fear, not knowing what either thought of her now. Ruby's expression didn't falter. Her wide eyed shock gave way to many realizations. Omen's face didn't. Instead, it was a mix of thoughtful patience and reassurance. Omen was indeed hateful of his emotions returning, but he did understand that sometimes they were not such a bad thing to hold onto. For all his wrongs, he hoped to atone, and that is what he did. Omen was the first to speak, stepping forwards and giving the android a very non-threatening look. Of course, to Penny, this was seen as a rather dark outlook. Omen decided to crouch slightly, giving penny a bright smile as she stared at the Legend.

"Kid. I don't care." Omen said very bluntly, giving Penny and Ruby quite the shock.

"B-but-" Penny stammered before Omen raised a finger to silence her.

"I don't care, cause it doesn't matter…" Omen finished, leaving Penny and Ruby in shock, "We're your friends, I don't think either of us care why that's such a big deal. You're still Penny aren't ya?"

"Yes…!" Penny answered with a small nod.

"Then that's good enough for me. What about you Ruby?" Omen stared back at the now calmer red hooded girl as she nodded in agreement, smiling all the while.

No warning was given when Penny moved forwards to hug the large legend. Omen could only give his shock at the sudden display of affection. Omen tried his best to return the favor, only to awkwardly pat her head. It was not long before Ruby joined the two in the hug. Omen shook his head and chuckled lightly. Wondering whether the others were alright with their missions. As he did so, another figure stood by with a note in hand. The only scribbling on the note being Omen's name. The figure stared out solemnly before walking away, reporting back to his accomplices of the Legend's activities. Omen did not notice the figure, only taking time to fix the complications of Penny and Ruby's friendship. He truly wondered whether the others were having this hard of a time.


	15. Chapter 14: Divide and Assist Pt 2

**Divide and Assist Pt 2**

"You're both taking all of this extraordinarily well." Penny questioned after the embrace, once her emotions were settled.

"Kid, I've fought literal gods before, I'm not sure how surprised I can get after that." Omen chuckled, waving off Penny's confusion.

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby added as she tapped on Penny metal chest frame, "You've gotta heart. And a soul, I can feel it."

"Oh! You guys are the best friends anyone could have!" Penny exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of Ruby's head and began to hug it tightly.

Omen smirked as he noticed his newfound happiness before pointing to Ruby, "hey uh… I think she needs air."

"Oh! Sorry!" Penny quickly let go, before Ruby responded.

"No, no, it's fine! I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby commented, making Penny light up in joy.

"Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!" Penny ended.

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby continued.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny answered, making Omen become alert.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. Ironwood? As in the guy that we just saw on the hologram?" Omen questioned making Penny tilt her head.

"Why yes. Why?" penny questioned back, making Omen scratch his chin.

"So if he made you, isn't that part of the reason why those soldiers back there were after you?" Omen questioned further.

"They like to protect me too!" Penny replied, making Omen turn away and think to himself for the moment.

"Pfft. They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby dryly commented after seeing Penny's strength and skills.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet." Penny started, as she stared down in worry, "One day, It will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the vytal festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny what are you talking about?" Ruby was the first to question her afterwards, "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That paranoid dumbass…" Omen breathed out, leaving Penny and Ruby unaware of Omen's listen in with Ironwood and Ozpin about 'security'.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny started, but just before she could.

"Check down here!" A soldier had been able to spy the alleyway they had escaped down, however they weren't certain of it yet.

"You both need to hide!" Penny urged, trying to pick up Ruby before Omen halted her.

"I got it, just… just try not to let 'em over here." Omen quickly thought, making his dark energy rise around him and Ruby.

"What!? No, wait! We can help you just give us a chance!" Ruby said in determination as she struggled against Omen's rising energy.

"Ruby…! I'll be fine. I just don't want you to get in trouble! I'll see you both soon." Penny concluded as she walked over to the soldiers to greet them.

"Stay low and stay quiet…" Omen ordered, letting Ruby look out through a small crevice in his energy as the soldiers came to a stop.

"Salutations, Officers!" Penny greeted as Omen and Ruby peeked from the cloak.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" the first of the two soldiers questioned.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny answered, giving her no hint to her lies… before hiccupping of course.

Apparently, neither soldier thought suspicious of this and continued, "You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you ok?" the other soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny innocently replied as she held out her hands.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first soldier scolded.

"Please just come with us." The second officer added, guiding Penny with them.

"Yes, sir!" Penny answered, which made Ruby smile just a little.

"Phew…" Omen mocked, undoing his cloak just as his scroll rang.

It appeared that Weiss was still worried for Ruby's absence. As Ruby Quickly remembered her apparent accidental detour, she sped off. As she raced towards weiss and waved farewell to Omen, Omen had been focused on the whereabouts of the others. His other priority was that of Yang and Neptune as well as Blake and Sun. Seeing how skilled Sun was, he wasn't very troubled by their situation. It was Yang's rendevouz that made Omen just a tad bit anxious. Although he was never one to worry, it seemed he would be doing it frequently throughout the day. Luckily, the sun was setting over his current location. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way out of the alley. Between Penny's troubles and Ruby's willingness to care for her friends, it came as a surprise when he had no clue where in vale he was. His usual route had only consisted of the Dust shops and the market. These few places were the only things he actually cared about, but now the situations was far different. He needed to find Yang's location, but as far as he knew, she was meeting an underground friend. Omen had only one option for finding her if this was the case. He may not have known many humans or faunus during his existence, but he knew that there was always some type of dark underground for all of their nefarious needs. He wasn't sure why either would have these underground organizations, but he knew they were his only way of searching for Yang, neptune and her friend's location. He was only glad that he didn't have to worry about protecting the team for the moment. Seeing as how the entire team can do well enough on their own, he wasn't sure why he needed to protect them. It was already very apparent from their initiations, but apparently not to Ozpin. Omen smirked at this before letting his gaze wander. Although he needed the information, he was severely hoping the club was not packed together. With a sharp breath, Omen walked towards the entrance and went inside.

When Omen entered, the club was completely empty. Not counting the look alike henchman walking around, the club was empty of any party goers. What Omen didn't realize was that the club was simply restocking and fixing itself after a brawl of some sort. Omen breathed out in relief seeing this, He was mostly expecting large crowds of humans to be packed inside, he was thankful there wasn't any to begin with. Before he could take a step forwards, he was halted. It seemed that someone had spotted him before he could spot the owner. The club was indeed larger on the inside, with several lights flashing brightly in Omen's face as hard technological sounding music blared. This, paired with the blindingly bright atmosphere was all too much for Omen. In the end, Omen could only begin to feel more and more annoyed. Luckily, he managed to find the source of the voice. When he finally found them, he looked to the bar. From the bar, there was a man with short hair connecting to his short but finely trimmed beard. The man's clothing consisted of the usual bartender's look Omen had seen so many times before. Other than his bartender's appearance, the man looked very hostile. Of course, Omen already knew why.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging into my club like this, huh?" The owner demanded, making his way to Omen.

Omen's response was, "So this is your bar, right?"

"Are you blind or something? Of course it's my bar, now what the hell are you doing here?!" The man angrily answered.

"So then you're junior, eh? You don't look like a junior at all… more like an angry lumberjack trying to switch careers." Omen completely ignored his demands.

"Oh! So you think you can barge in here and make fun of me on my turf?" Junior responded, signalling several henchman to aim laser pistols in Omen's face.

Omen chuckled sarcastically before moving another pistol from his face with a finger, "Yeah, no. Unless you want a room full of eviscerated corpses, I suggest you listen to me for a sec."

"Like I'm scared of y-" Junior began before feeling a black tendril creep up his back and point directly into his neck.

"Ahem…" Omen slowly caught the attention of every henchman within his vicinity as more and more tendrils did the same to them, "I'd be smart and listen for the moment."

"...Fine." Junior relented in a grumble, slowly losing the hostility in his voice as his men put their weapons back.

"Good. then how about we sit and chat, cause I don't think humans like standing around for too long." Just as Omen suggested this, the tendrils had retracted and allowed the henchmen and Junior to go about their businesses.

With the tension gone from their situation, mostly Omen's, the two sat down in a room towards the back of the club. The back room had been adorned with noise cancelling walls to Omen's relief and to Junior's satisfaction. Along with this, several chairs were aligned near a coffee table, with a business like desk and chair directly in front of it all. A side desk, an old gramaphone sat in mint condition. Sitting adjacent to both Junior and Omen were two teens that Omen could only assume were twins. As the four rested, Omen learned that the two teens were twins Named Miltia and Melanie respectively. Miltia wore a red strapless dress and held a more obedient attitude, whereas Melanie wore a strapless white dress and held a more authoritative tone to her sister. Both sisters worked under Junior, often supplying him with information on anyone new coming to the bar. Omen thought the idea was interesting but efficient nonetheless. With a bit of small talk and easing Junior's anger, Omen sat upright and leaned closer to Junior. Junior, who noticed the sudden shift, ordered the twins to leave them, receiving a scoff from Melanie as Miltia slightly bowed before leaving. After a brief silence, Omen was the first to speak. Junior, all the while, waited patiently as he could.

"Gotta say, nice bar. With the whole, y'know, futuristic vibe and all that." Omen paused for a moment before standing and walking around the room, "Other than that, never expected a club to be the place where all that crime went down. Then again, people don't expect the loud and popular places to be that evil."

"Not like it's a surprise. Everyone who's anyone knows me, and nothin' gets through vale without me knowin'." Junior stated, getting up and facing Omen, "But that's just it. Out of all the people in Vale, I don't know you. So spill it already."

"Alright alright, here." Omen nonchalantly tossed a book to Junior, as Junior caught it in confusion.

"The hell was that for?" Junior asked as he looked at the title, "'Legends and Myths of Remnant'?"

"Yeeup, I should be on, one of those pages. Can't really remember." Omen lied, just as he turned and found Junior flipping through the pages.

"What the..?" Junior's flipping had landed him to a page titled 'Omen: The forgotten legend' adorned with one picture of a dark looking creature staring at the reader.

When Junior looked up from the book, he was greeted with a fully black formed face that resembled the books depiction, staring him in the eyes as it stood a foot away from his face. Junior stepped back in fear as the book clattered to the ground. Omen's face quickly uncovered, revealing his normal face, while the energy surrounding him shifted away. Omen laughed a bit from this, only receiving a glare from Junior in the process. He was sure that Junior would have made the connections between the legend and the actual legend standing before him, but the connection was never made. Instead, Junior marched forwards and grabbed ahold of Omen's cloak, pulling him above junior for the moment.

"What the hell was that for?!" Junior demanded, only making Omen slow down his giggling before finally stopping.

"You mean, you really don't know?" Omen asked, faking his dissapointment, "Who do you think that page was talking about?"

"Some guy named Omen? What does that have to do with you though?!" Junior questioned further before Omen grabbed Junior's arms and moved them away from his cloak.

"That means… I am Omen." With the most sarcastic hand gestures, Omen led Junior to the connection, "I feel like I'm playing charades with a robot, for fuck's sake!"

"Like I'd believe your some kinda legend." Junior rejected, making Omen facepalm loudly.

"Alright look, believe whatever you want, but I'm looking for a bit of Information on someone and I need to know where they are right now. Kinda my job to make sure they don't get killed." Omen explained, making Junior think.

"And what exactly is in it for me?" Junior thought for the moment, sitting on his business chair.

"If you help me find them, I promise not to level this entire building…" Omen monotonously said, making Junior laugh.

"Yeah right, I barely believe your this 'Omen' guy, you really think I'm gonna be-" Just as Junior was about to finish, several shouts were heard outside.

"Oh great…" Omen commented, as Junior ran out to see what the commotion was about. Omen followed quickly behind, only noticing two henchmen shutting the doors to the club as Junior approached.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" Junior demanded, making the two ramble over each other.

"Can you understand them, cause I fucking can't." Omen added just as the doors exploded open and force pushed the two aside. The one who had exploded the doors open was none other than, "Oh thank god…"

"Guess who's back!" Yang stated, immediately receiving guns directly into her face.

"That looks so different from where I was just a few minutes ago…" Omen commented as the music began to scratch and replay the same beat.

Omen's head had slowly began to turn towards the DJ booth just as Yang did the same from her initial entrance. What followed was a henchman wearing a bear mask rising from behind the mixer as he took the record off of it's track. Omen rolled his eyes at this, only to now feel tension in the room. The group of henchmen that held their weapons to Yang were still aiming at her, while Junior watched all the while annoyed. Omen's annoyance was already elevated, so he cared little about the current situation. The silence held for a moment as Neptune showed himself from behind Yang and caused the guns to switch targets.

"Yeah, so could you define friend for me?" Neptune stared at the crowd before noticing one familiar legendary face just at the top of some stairs, "Omen?"

"Wait what?" Yang asked before seeing the legend simply standing their rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Hey Omen."

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior commanded, as the henchmen cleared a way for him to get through as he fixed his tie, "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

It was then Omen turn to be confused as he dropped into his abyss like darkness and reemerged just next to Junior and Yang's sides, "Woah woah woah woah, this is the friend you were talking about?" Omen asked Yang, to her nod, "And you two know each other?" Omen looked to Junior before receiving another nod.

Omen was about to ask another question, just before Yang walked past him and dragged Junior towards the bar, "You still owe me a drink."

"...fair enough." Omen said, simply giving up whatever hope of understanding he could have accomplished.

"Woah, what a woman." Neptune swooned before noticing Melanie and Miltia, "Sup."

"Hmph. Whatever." Both sisters simultaneously stated as they walked off, followed by Omen's slow clap.

"Alright, that's enough." Omen chimed in, grabbing the attention of Yang and Junior, "Can one of you just tell me where Blake and Sun are so I can get out of this confusing mess?"

As both Yang explained to Junior that Omen was indeed Omen, Junior apologized and pointed Omen in the direction of a secretive Faunus rally nearby. Omen waved off his apology before heading out, giving a nonchalant salute as he ran out and headed for the abandoned warehouse units. Omens quick departure was short lived as he ran. Several buildings blurred as he passed by. When he began to near the warehouse district of Vale, Omen quickly halted and climbed a parallel roof to the rally's. The man at the front had been an obstacle to Omen, which only proved to be an annoyance. Thinking for a moment, Omen formed his energy into a makeshift tail. The tail slowly came together, forming was appeared to be a panther's before falling apart. Omen cursed to himself at this, trying again. The panther's tail reformed yet again, connecting itself to the outside of Omen's tailbone. With this, A pair of dark ears appeared above his head. In a sigh of relief, Omen jumped down from the roof and quietly made his way to the entrance. At first, the man was hesitant about Omen's late entry, but allowed him in afterwards. As he walked into the Faunus rally, he placed the mask he was given on. Apparently, they were used to symbolize human fears of Faunus kind, but Omen cared little for it and used the mask to blend in further. Slowly searching the room, Omen found Blake and Sun's location up front. A small portion of Faunus that came to the rally was sectioned to the right, nearer to the door, while the returning members stood at majority to the right. Omen's moved closer to the two before halting and listening in to the speaker on stage.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The WF speaker motioned for a man to step out from behind the curtains. This man was exactly what Omen had expected, which only made him glare behind the mask, "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

"Thank you, Thank you! Please, hold your applause." Roman began.

"What's a human doing here?" A faunus women exclaimed.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." Roman said, which made Omen chuckle in bad taste at the pun, "Now, I'll be the first to admit, Humans are the WORST. Case in point. So, I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!"

"I don't think he's helping his case…" Omen commented quietly as Roman continued on with his speech.

"...would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life." Roman paused, receiving a cheer from many faunus in the crowd, "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman ended his sentence quickly, snapping his fingers as the WF banner pulled away and showed a large weaponized mechanical device. Just like the one from earlier.

"Oh no.." Omen shook his head in annoyance, his aura flailing in the form of his tail flicking back and forth.

"Uh, that's a big robot." Sun commented, making Omen aware that he was now standing just next to them in disguise."

"How did he get that." Blake asked Sun.

"As some of you may heard, this right here." Roman rapped his fingers on the large mech's leg, "is at Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, This is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman ended darkly.

Roman's speech was then met with the majority of Faunus cheering, chanting all the while. Omen wasn't happy. The fact that this machine was here in the warehouse meant that the WF would soon be prowling the streets. This would only mean he'd have to try harder to protect the students. Omen still was not sure if this was still needed, but didn't go against it otherwise. Afterall, If what Roman had just said was true, then he'd need to worry about this problem head on. Omen turned to his side and noticed that Blake and Sun were looking around in confusion. Omen wouldn't blame them, it was difficult to search for an exit to all of this with so many enemies surrounding them. However, since Omen was already annoyed, he decided to undo his tail and ears, throwing them towards the power box near the wall and cutting out the lights.

"Wha-" Both blake and Sun looked around in the dark for a moment before several WF members grunted in pain.

"Get outta here! Both of you!" Omen demanded, making the two search around for an escape as a whirring sound started up, followed by several metallic parts moving into place, "Shit!"

With the sudden entrance of light from Blake and Sun's exit, the WF looked directly at Omen, who only sported a disappointed shake of his head. This disappointment continued when the Mech broke through the warehouse wall. Omen wasn't sure if this had been some sick and twisted joke by the universe or if this was truly what was happening. Regardless, he now had to face the remaining WF staring directly at him. Omen looked around and cursed once again, feeling the aura around him tense and increase in power with each passing second. This was doubled when another figure stepped out from the white fang. The figure wore a very dirty and patched together cloak, as well as gloveless fingers on each side of them. Omen had just been ready to fight before dropping his stance and tilting his head at the newest figure. He wasn't sure if the man was simply a homeless person who ended up in the wrong place or if they were truly stepping up to him. Omen had to admit that at this point in time, he dropped his guard.

Omen approached the figure in confusion, before being shoved backwards and into a distant shipping container. When Omen reemerged, he found the figure walking towards him, cracking his knuckles in preparation. Omen chuckled slightly as he unlodged himself from the container and stepped towards the new powerful figure. He definitely was not expecting that sort of strength from any human, which ruled them out entirely. As well as them, faunus were not as strong as he had thought, so the faunus would have to be ruled out from this altogether. As they neared each other, both entities stopped and stared. Neither moving for quite a while before the mysterious figure undid their cloak's hood. Omen's eyes grew wider before glaring altogether at the figure's face. He wasn't exactly sure if what he was saying was right, but there was no doubting the strength from the person before him.

"Alright then… Mind telling me who the hell you are before I kill you?" Omen tried desperately to maintain his anger, as the figure clapped and smiled directly at him.

"As does the tree to the laborer proclaim, 'death shall accompany life'." the figure stated, making Omen raise his eyebrow.

"Okay then…?" Omen responded as a fist passed by his head just as he dodged to the side, "Not happening twice dumbass!" With this, Omen's energy spiked, stabbing into the figure's arm as Omen spartan kicked him away.

"Wail as the weeping moon sorrows… for a star must die!" The figure said once again as their arm hung limply to their side.

"What the fuck are you saying?! I don't understand!" Omen shouted back as a distant metallic sound could be heard just behind him.

Acting on instinct, Omen ducked out of the way when a pair of meat hooks connected to chains flew by him and towards the figure, "The instruments of music shall sing freely in the hands on it's musician."

"...what." Omen wasn't very understanding of the figure before him, though he was understanding of the meat hook that he had just caught flying towards him.

"The fly of a trap rarely survives, monster!" The figure exclaimed just as the chain began to spark and electrocute Omen.

"FUCK!" Omen kneeled to the ground before releasing the chain from his grip, shaking all the while. Though the shaking was not from pain, "**I'm going to make you suffer…**"

Omen's energy quickly expanded, surrounding the area in a deep darkness. The figure noticed this, while jumping onto a nearby container to keep away from the darkness. It just so happened that the figure was right in their assumption and watched as a mass of spikes shot up from the ground, slowly levitating upwards and out of the darkness all the while. When the energy retreated back to Omen, the spikes turned their direction and quickly morphed into replicas of spears before launching towards the figure. The figure did not see the spears as a threat as he walked towards Omen with each spear piercing into his body and vanishing just after. Each spear had left a hole in the figure before it disappeared, only making Omen shocked that his power was doing little to them. Creating their fake weapon, Omen ran forwards after the last spear hit and cleaved downwards onto the figure. This caused the figure to fall to both sides in a limp fashion as Omen stared on in suspicion. After a few moments, Omen received a notification to his scroll. Dissipating his fake weapon, Omen opened the scroll and found Blake and Sun on the other side.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" Blake alerted as Sun yelled over her in the background, "They've got a robot and it's big, really big!"

"So that's where that ran off to…" Omen said to himself as Sun continued.

"The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him. He's like, controlling it or something!" Omen turned off his scroll and quickly began to speed off in their direction, Not noticing that the two cleaved pieces of the figure had disappeared completely.

**A While Later…**

Omen had managed to find where the two had run off to, but was very confused on how they had gone so far from the warehouse. Omen was currently running passed several cars as the two teens jumped from car to car on a busy highway. All the while, Roman rushed through traffic behind them, flipping and pushing several cars in his way. Omen jumped over a tumbling car just as another hit him, sending him flying back and away from the teens.

"We've gotta slow it down!" yang spoke up through the speaker of Omen's scroll, just as Omen was pushing a car off of him.

"I'm on it!" Neptune shouted back through the speaker.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun yelled as Omen cracked his neck and faced the way the Mech had been.

What followed was several loud yelps from Neptune as two explosions occurred. Just after which, both Sun and Neptune could be heard being flung somewhere distant. Omen groaned before pulling his entire torso back for a full sprint. Just before Omen sprinted off, he heard Weiss quickly yell to Blake that she was in position. In what was considered a blink from any normal human Omen had disappeared, followed by a large shockwave just behind his initial starting point. When Omen came closer and closer to the group, he noticed several things. For starters, the ground was covered in solid Ice, making him slip and hurdle forwards and speeds unknown. The other thing was that the mech had already slipped and halted just at the edge of highway, leading towards the steep drop. And what followed that was what Omen could only assume to be a colossal tackle down to the ground with the mech being just underneath him. When both Omen and the mech landed, Omen was flung several feet away, sliding to a halt on his feet while the mech and Roman turned it's attention to team RWBY.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby quickly ordered, making Weiss coat the ground in ice once again while yang smashed into it with her fiery punch. Although this did little to harm the mech, it did create a sort of smoke screen which caused the mech's targeting lasers to turn on.

"Bravo kids, Bravo." Omen cheered feintly as he watched Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby run around the mech and confuse it before striking it through the smoke.

"Checkmate!" Ruby ordered once more, as Omen watched both Blake and Yang run forwards to attack in unison. The mech stepped back, only to lift a foot and stomp out Blake before Weiss quickly pulled her back before.

The mech's micro missiles had just launched after this, sending explosions towards the teens as Weiss was quickly knocked away with the pulse beams from the mech's blast. Omen had worried for a moment before realizing something he should of noticed earlier. With their natural skills, their semblance acted as an overshield, protecting them from all types of damage. Omen shook his head in his hands realizing just how paranoid he had become before jogging in to help them. It seemed like his help was far from needed when Omen noticed that Weiss dropped a gear like glyph onto the floor which somehow helped Blake to slash through several of the remaining micro missiles that came her way.

"Ladybug!" Ruby sped past Blake just as she said this, coming back around and slashing at the mech just underneath the center of it's legs. This had been paired with several swipes after just as Blake was launched into it's arm, severing it completely.

Yang had jumped onto it's back just as this occurred, firing several shotgun rounds into it's head just before the Mech slammed into several pillars and through her off, punching her to the ground. Omen noticed this and watched for a moment, noticing that her semblance was low, but not her power. Omen wasn't sure why this was occurring but decided to be near Ruby and Blake just in case she did need assistance.

"Yang!" Blake had yelled just a few feet from Omen's current spot.

"Don't worry! with every hit, she gets stronger and stronger. That's what makes her special." Ruby explained, as Omen raised an eyebrow to this.

"Kinda like a berserker? So she's a berserker brawler? Brawler Berserker? BB?" Omen said to himself as Ruby and Blake watched Yang slowly stand to her feet.

Omen watched as the mech's arm came down on her, coming to a complete stop just in front of both Yang and Omen. Omen wasn't ready to let Yang's semblance fall any lower than it already had, and he doubted that it would last longer after the blows she just took. Following the mech's punch, Yang reeled her fist back to strike as Omen quickly moved out of the way. Yang's punch quickly dispatched the other arm of the mech, sending it back with a force. Just as she did this, the mech kicked her away as Ruby ordered her team into a formation once more. As Yang passed by, Blake tossed her ribbon weapon to her, allowing her to come around and kick into the mech. This would have worked if not for the Mech's misleading speed which let it back step from the attack.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby stated.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Weiss asked incredulously, making Omen sigh and walk past the two.

"What did I say to you back then, huh? What did I specifically say!" Omen shouted, loud enough for Roman to hear, "Just be glad you're not dealing with me right now!" Omen finished, smashing his hand into the floor and causing several dark spikes to puncture through the mech's legs and hold it in place.

With this and another go-around of Blake and Yang's attack, the mech shattered into pieces, leaving a now standing Roman near a torn apart mech. All of team RWBY ran forward after this, Yang being the first to fire a blast towards Roman. The blast was quickly dispelled however, as another person entered just in time to save Roman. A girl with pink and brown hair, weilding a pink umbrella began to smile at the group as she rested the umbrella onto her shoulder. This made the team stop meters away from Roman and the newest figure.

"Just got this cleaned too… oh well. Ladies. Ice queen." Roman quickly waved off.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted back.

"Always a pleasure" Roman said fixing the brim of his hat before motioning to his accomplice, "Neo, if you would."

The only thing to come out of this was the accomplice Neo, bowing to the team wearing a cocky smile. Yang's response to this was to fly forwards and fight this Neo character, only for Omen to rush forwards instead and send forth a large wave of darkness that smashed what seemed to be a glass replica of the two. After a moment, the team looked backwards to the sound of engines as a hovership quickly took off. Instead of pursuing them further, Omen simply stared and folded his arms in annoyance. He knew there was a limit to how far he could chase someone, especially if it meant that chase would lead to nowhere important. Still, he had wondered who exactly this new face was on Roman's side. With this in mind, Omen walked back to the team, hearing them talk amongst each other about the newest development.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said in a serious tone, as her hair slowly reverted to it's original color.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans…" Weiss started.

"No-" Omen said as Weiss finished her sentence.

"Fall apart" Weiss ended with a smile, as blake began to walk away.

"No, just no." Yang said disapprovingly.

"What? But you do it!" Weiss argued.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang responded.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked, unsure.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said, before weiss followed behind.

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss continued to walk as Omen stepped closer, rubbing his face in his hands all the while.

"No matter how hard I shake my head, I can't shake away the bad puns…!" Omen commented to himself.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked Omen, as he stopped to listen.

"I dunno. Probably somewhere eating away their problems." Omen answered.

"Wha?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion. 

"I know that's what I would do if I just got punted off the side of a freeway…!" Omen explained, while walking farther away.

**Meanwhile….**

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked Sun, having a mouthful of noodles.

Sun paused his eating for a moment, turning to his friend in thought before answering, "Probably."


End file.
